Milori and Clarion
by LoveStories101
Summary: Stories of Lord Milori and Queen Clarion's love,hardship,and lives.
1. Secret Meetings and Discovered

_ "Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met and fell in love one was a winter fairy,and the other was from the warm seasons the two fairies were enchanted with each other and every sunset they met at the border, where spring touches as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each other's they disregarded the danger and of them broke a wing...for which there is no that day forward, Queen Clarion decreed that fairies must never again cross the I agreed that our two worlds, should forever remain apart."_

_"And the two fairies...what happened to them?"_

_"They had to say good bye."_

* * *

**-After the celebration in the end of the movie and Milori and Clarion are secretly back together-**

Ch. 1 Secret Meetings

* * *

"Queen Clarion!" cried Fairy Mary trying to catch up to the fairy queen in the Pixie Hollow Clarion turned around and gave a forced smile to her old friend.

"Mary," Queen Clarion replied with a slight nod."How are you today?" Clarion went on in a dazed voice.

"Are you alright Clar-" Mary was cut off by the Minister of Winter, who lived with the warm season fairies due to the hatred of cold. "Queen Clarion we are falling behind on schedule!" he yelled.

"Queen Clarion!" the Minister of Spring exclaimed."The spring shipment is almost ready for the just need-"

" What we _need is to start preparing for summer!" declared the Minister of Summer cutting Spring off._

_"No we are perfectly on track!" yelled the Minister of Autumn._

_"How would you know what we nee-" "Shut your fac-" "You!You are the one tha-"_

_The ministers started bickering,as usual._

_Mary looked at Queen Clarion expecting her to stop the fighting, but the fairy queen seemed to be very distant._

_"Queen Clarion!?" Fairy Mary nudged her highness._

_" Oh!Oh, ministers!" Clarion stammered some what shocked." We have plenty of time to talk things over later, meanwhile i have other matters to attend to, excuse me." And Queen Clarion walked off._

_Fairy Mary and the ministers exchanged confused looks._

* * *

"Lord Milori!" cried Dewey, who calls himself the Keeper in his Milori spun around as if he had been caught doing something sneaky and a small look of guilt appeared on his face, only then to disappear.

" Yes Dewey?" He asked calmly.

"The post-fairy dropped this off for ya uh, he told me to give it to ya." Dewey replied studying Milori's face fairy lord took the the letter and read it, his eyes filling with excitement as he read the address then with worry as he read the message.

"I will see you later Dewey," he said as he swooped onto his owl Archimedes, not noticing that the letter fell from his cloak, and hurried ,of course, picked it up and read it.*Gasp*"It's just what i thought!"

* * *

Queen Clarion peaked out from behind the root of a maple tree,no one was walked towards the log bridge where spring touches winter and sat down watching the sky.A gust of wind blew at Clarion, and she felt broad strong arms wrap around her, which brought turned around to see her Milori kissed Clarion on the cheek and looked into her beautiful baby blue eyes returning his hands moved around her waist and up her back to let the bobby pins,keeping her light brown bun up,out of her stopped him, but gave him a kiss on the lips.

" Did you read my letter i sent you?" Queen Clarion asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, is something bothering you?" Lord Milori looked at Clarion with deep concern in his warm dark chestnut eyes that she couldn't resist.

"Yes, I'm afraid that i have seen crows and bats around the Pixie Hollow have been watching my young fairies, this afternoon I put up guards around the tree,I've never had to fairies do not feel safe," she sounded as if she wanted to cry but she looked her calm self.

"Do not worry my dear," Milori said as he snuck Clarion a kiss and embraced her."I won't let anything happen to you or our shared a romantic kiss on the lips hoping dark would never come.

* * *

Lord Milori and Queen Clarion assumed they were alone...

What they didn't know was that two evil eyes were watching them kissing,giggling,blushing, and holding each other.

* * *

"Don't worry Queen Clarion, I will get my revenge soon," whispered a voice into the night which sounded a lot like...Vidia's!

* * *

_Next Morning..._

Queen Clarion was just about to fly out of her palace when she heard screaming and yelling.

"Queen Clarion!" called TinkerBell sounding alarmed.

"Yes, TinkerBell?" Clarion responded worrying.

" Queen Clarion!" "Queen Clarion!" " Queen Clarion!"

Hundreds of fairies yelled her name in alarm and fear."

" Alright, what's happened?"

" Hundreds of black birds-crows- swarmed the tree and destroyed the tinkering shop,ruined the meadows,dirtied the streams,and took our supply for Spring!"

Queen Clarion stood still for a moment in shock.

"Oh no!Spring." She said sorrowfully.

Just then owls could be fairies had seen a black cloud of birds moving toward Pixie Hollow and had come to see what was going on,and so Milori could check on his sweatheart. Lord Milori walked up to his love and put a hand on her shoulder as she stared at the mess the mob of crows had made in shock.

" Salvage what you can," was all the queen could get fairies began to move around and start working, Milori led Clarion behind a tree where no one could see them.

" I'm sorry that this happened," Milori said softly.

* * *

Nearby, sharp ears heard the couple talking and sneaked closer to hear and see better."You are one smart fairy Vidia." She said to herself and then dashed off to find TinkerBell,her friends,and the ministers.

2 minutes later...

"Hurry Tink,Rose,Iredessa,SilverMist,Fawn,and ministers" whispered looked where the couple had been before."They aren't there, come on over here."

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be alright, Clarion?" asked Milori lovingly as they arrived to the palace doors, as did Vidia. The ministers hid by Vidia anxious to see if Vidia was right and if they're queen was secretly with a Winter fairy.

* * *

"Good night, dear." Milori said.

Good night." replied Clarion and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Ch. 2 Discovered

"Good night, dear." Milori said.

"Good night." replied Clarion and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Queen Clarion shut her door and Lord Milori swung on his owl and the Winter fairies were gone.

"Vidia is right!" The ministers muttered together.

Clarion grabbed a beautiful silver night gown and changed into was about to get in her bed when there was a knock on her of her maids got the door, but right outside it was Vidia,the ministers-they were mad-,and (TinkerBell,Rosetta,Iredessa,SilverMist,and Fawn were all hanging back)

The maid got Clarion and she went to the door.

"Spring,Summer,Winter,Autumn,-looks back at Tink and friends-girls,Vidia is everything alright?

"I don't know, how 'bout we ask you the same question." hissed Vidia.

"What do you think,we have to redo most of the spring supply,clean up the Pixie Hollow,and deliver spring!" Said Clarion trying to joke.

"Don't you owe us an apology? asked Vidia.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what you mean..." Queen Clarion stammered.

"Are you sure?Where are you almost every sunset?Why haven't you been on top of the ball lately?Huh?" asked Autumn.

"Are you meeting someone?Maybe the Lord of Winter?" questioned Summer.

"What?" Clarion tried to look puzzled but she was sure she just looked guilty.

"Don't try and act clueless we've seen him with you."

You could tell Clarion was blushing even though she tried to hide it.

"Queen Clarion!You know what happens when a Warm season fairy marries a Winter fairy!" The Minister of Summer practically screamed.

"Who said anything about getting married?"Clarion snapped at Summer.

"Well that is what you do when you love some one, you get married,have kids that are different talents in warm and winter,you practically live complete entirely seperate liv-"

"Yes, well Minister Spring, this is my personal life," Queen Clarion cut Spring off and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_Next Morning..._

Queen Clarion slowly flew to the border on the brim of was already there and when he saw what a wreck his dear Clarion was he ran up to her and embraced her in his loving arms.

"What's the matter Clarion?"

" The Ministers know about us," Clarion was now tearing up." Are they going try and keep us apart now?" The queen cuddled with Milori every so often sniffing and letting a few tears roll down her cheeks, only to have Milori wipe them off and kiss past and they just sat there Milori moved his hand towards his pockets and pulled a beautiful box that had a red rose cover and the inside was cotton and rose petals. Milori shifted and pulled his love up off the ground, then he knelt down on one knee and opened the box.

"Clarion, the love of my life,I love you and had to go the longest time without you,and I'm not making that mistake , will you marry me?

"Yes..." and with that they fell into each other's arms and kissed.


	2. The Engagement

Ch. 3 The Engagement

Lord Milori and Queen Clarion kissed each other good bye.

Clarion stared at the ring on her couple had decided not to tell anyone about the engagement yet, but they were both eager to announce it.

Queen Clarion arrived at Pixie Hollow, which was cleaned up from the bird wreckage.

"Queen Clarion!What do you think so far?" asked Fawn.

"It looks wonderful,dear." she replied with a warm smile.

"Clank!Careful- woah woah WOAH!" cried Bobble.

" Are you alright Bobble?" asked Clank.

" Yes, quite alright,Clank."

Clarion flew up to the two tinkers." Are you two alright?" asked Clarion trying not to smile.

"Yes we are fine, Queen Clarion," said Clank rubbing his head.

The queen smiled at both of them, and turned around to leave."Good, they didn't notice the ring," she thought as flew to her guards bowed to her as she entered.

* * *

Lord Milori and his owl flew to his palace of ice with an expression of excitement on his face, but what he saw when he walked in changed his feathers,a couple fallen fairy warriors,and servants were lying on the ground.

Milori ran to the Keeper's home."Dewey!?Are you there?" Milori yelled.

"Milori,in here," came the voice of Dewey.

Milori opened the door to see his the room,he found it was a shelter for war!" What is going on?What happened?"he asked.

"Crows attacked us, this is a not good," answered Dewey."What?When did this happen?"

"This a morning after ya left," replied Dewey."Oh no," Lord Milori thought,knowing that he was with Clarion when it happened.

* * *

Queen Clarion sat in her dining room with some of Dulcie's delicious peppermint tea and pollen cookies in front of her.

" I wonder what the Ministers will think of this," she thought looking at the sparkling diamond ring, was a sharp loud knock on the door,Clarion hid the ring.

" Come in."

The door opened and in stepped the Minister of Winter, he looked angry and stood up and flew to him giving a questioning look.

" Winter is ruined.-sobs-" Winter said through sobs.

" What do you mean Minister?"

"Crows,my queen,they blew through the Winter Woods like a storm cloud!They even killed, we are lucky they didn't kill any warm season fai-"

" What,they killed fairies?" asked Clarion shocked.

"Yes, many talents and servants of the Lord of Winter," Winter answered.

"Oh,Milori..." Clarion whispered to herself.

"Get my coat, please," Clarion told her maid and she walked out of the dining room, taking the Minister with.

The maid, Klara, brought the queen her coat." Thank you,Klara," thanked the received a curtsy from Klara, and off she went.

* * *

"The crows are gone," said Lord Milori to his kingdom.

Everyone looked a bit relieved, until they heard someone open the doors of Dewey's house,thinking the crows had found them.

"Dewey?" called a gentle smooth voice.

"Uh...I'll be a right down," replied Dewey.

Flying down the stairs to his writing room, he saw Queen Clarion standing near the door with a hint of a frightened expression.

"I assume you saw the sight at the palace," Dewey said studying the queen's face.

Queen Clarion nodded.

"Dewey, who is it?" came Milori's voice, as his face appeared from the room above."Queen Clarion?

Suddenly, Dewey saw a vision...

_"Clarion,the love of my life,I love you and had to go the longest time without you and I'm not going to make that mistake you marry me?"_

_"Yes..." the couple fell into each other's arms and kissed._

"Oh no," Dewey said thinking out loud.

Milori and Clarion,who were closer together than before, looked at Dewey.

* * *

"Queen Clarion should have been back an hour ago!" yelled Minister of Summer.

"She probably froze!" screamed Minister of Spring.

"No she had her coat when she left," said Minister of Winter.

"Ugh…why don't we just go and find her?" asked Minister of Autumn.

* * *

"Milori, why didn't you tell me?" asked Dewey.

Clarion looked at Milori and then Dewey.

"What, how do you know?" Clarion asked.

Dewey shrugged and said, " I knew about the secret meetings."

"Yes-no one noticed the doors opened-Clarion and I are engaged." said Lord Milori.

"Queen Clarion!?" came a yell from behind them.

The queen spun around to see the Ministers.


	3. Public Announcement

Ch. 4 Public Announcement

"Queen Clarion?!" came a yell from behind spun around to see the Ministers with angry and shocked expressions.

"You are engaged?" asked the Minister of Spring,who has a crush on Clarion.

"Yes," Clarion said calmly and firmly.

The ministers didn't know what to think.

" I think we should move the Winter fairies to another place where they will be safe," said Milori. "That's a good idea,Milori," replied Dewey."Well…there is Flake Mines…" Dewey suggested.

"What about Pixie Hollow?We have plenty of room in the Home Tree," suggested the queen.

"That would do just fine," said Milori smiling at thanked her,using her nickname Ree,and gave her a kiss on the forehead."You better get back to tend to your subjects,we will be there before sunset tonight," said Milori.

Clarion smiled and the warm season fairies left.

* * *

"Queen Clarion, don't you think it will be a problem trying to keep the winter fairies cold?" asked the Minister of Autumn.

"Autumn don't worry,I've got this all planned out."

"As usual," said Fairy Mary entering the room,smiling.

"Klara, get all the house keeping fairies and put a small chip of this stone in each room,please," ordered Queen nodded." Thank you,Klara."

"This stone will keep the room cold enough for the winter fairies to stay in," explained the queen.

"Ok, but we never talked about you marrying Lord Milori," said Minister Summer.

"There is no need," said Clarion and she walked out of the room.

* * *

Hour before sunset...

Clarion stood on her balcony waiting for the sound of owls,when she heard the flapping of wings and saw an owl in the through her room through the door and out of the stood where the pixie dust flows out of the the winter fairies arrived but she couldn't see Milori , she felt big strong arms wrap around her waist and a kiss planted on her cheek.

"Milori!" Clarion whisper screamed."Not here or now," she whispered hoping no one saw them,although many fairies watched them closely,probably heard that they were together from Vidia.

"Well it's about time everyone knows," he said with a looked down and blushed.

"Everyone...before we get everybody settled in,I'd like to make an announcement," everyone listened in on Lord Milori."Queen Clarion and I...-he paused and took her hand-are to be married next Spring." This was followed by gasps,cheers,and awes as Clarion gave him a gentle kiss to the lips,she seemed excited and happy except for the ministers.

" Now,please, everyone go and get settled in your rooms," Queen Clarion said smiling.

4 hours later(dark)...

"Well, everyone is in their rooms," said Milori walking next to Clarion.

"Not everyone,unfortunately there are not enough rooms for you to stay,there are not any more," said Clarion.

"My room has room for him," she thought how good it would be to have the sparrow-man she loved sleep next to her,but quickly dismissed the thought.

Milori pulled her closer and leaned in to whisper,"There is your room, Ree."

He kissed her,sending shivers down her spine,

"I don't think we should-"

"Clarion it is too dark and I would much rather be with you than alone in the Winter Woods," persuaded Milori.

"Yes, but if the fairies find out-"Clarion was cut off when Milori put his hands around her waist allowing them to touch more than that,then pulled her in for a kiss letting his tongue do the rest.

"Milori!" Clarion whisper screamed, but she didn't dare move away from kissed her neck slowly moving queen stopped him from going too far.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head.

"I love you,Clarion."

"I love you too," he pulled her in for another kiss, but Clarion backed out,took his hand,and led him to the back.

He watched as his woman opened a door,noticing that he was staring at her she let out a soft giggle.

She beckoned him to come and they walked down a hall and took a left, there they found a trap door where they went through and appeared in a golden room with a king sized bed.

Clarion grabbed a silver night gown from her wardrobe and said,"Milori, will you unzip me?"

Milori walked over to her and unzipped her golden gown, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Clarion went into the bathroom returning a moment later giggled at the way Milori looked at her in her thin silver gown.

Walking over to the bed, she pulled down the sheets and patted the spot beside slid in and under the covers holding Clarion in his arms,as their legs entwined and they 's eyes already closed, she fell asleep easily and happily.


	4. Deadly Touch

**Sorry for rushing the past few chapters, i just wanted to get to the good parts.:)This one should be longer.;)**

* * *

Ch. 5 Deadly Touch

The next morning, Queen Clarion awoke before Milori,who was still laying next to her.

She slowly got out of bed and smiled.

"Why didn't I let him in my bed earlier?" Clarion thought.

Smiling, Clarion got dressed and heard a knock on the door.

She put on her ring and opened the door, careful not to let the servant see Milori in her bed.

"Breakfast in bed today,my queen?"

"Of course," Clarion replied, taking the tray and thanking the servant.

Queen Clarion set the tray down on a small table and poured two cups of peppermint tea and dished two plates of Evergreen breakfast casserole.

She was about to turn around when Milori put his arms up against the wall trapping Clarion inside.

"You are looking particularly beautiful this morning," Milori said.

Clarion gave him a cute little smirk then kissed him.

Picking up the two plates she asked,"So, would you like some breakfast?"

"Right after...-he took the two plates and set them on the table-we get a little alone time before we have to go do our duties."

He held her around the waist and they kissed,not noticing that the door opened.

"Queen Clarion, we are all re-" Fairy Mary burst in,to see Queen Clarion and Lord Milori kissing.

"Oh,Mary." said Clarion blushing as she noticed her friend standing there."Milori and I were just...uh...um..." Clarion said frantically.

Milori and Fairy Mary burst out laughing.

"*Sigh*What was it you wanted to tell me,Mary?"

"I came to tell you that we are ready for Spring,everything is back in order...-Milori remembered the mess the crows made of Winter- even Winter," she added with a wink.

"Winter?" He asked.

Mary nodded.

"Clarion?" asked Milori, "you didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

"You have helped us it is time, we have helped you.

Tink and Peri have built a new invention that can help frost and make snow flakes." Explained Clarion.

"Uh,dear, are you sure you are helping or endangering us?" said Milori jokingly.

The three fairies laughed.

Fairy Mary left the two lovebirds.

"Don't worry, my love, with winter fifteen days away and Tink's machine I'm sure you'll make the delivery." Said Clarion reassuringly.

* * *

Queen Clarion watched as Clank and Bobble tried carrying one of Tink's huge lost things back to the Tinker's Nook.

She shot a ball of pixie dust at Bobble seeing how he struggled to carry it.

Vidia and Whirl,Vidia's friend, sat in a petunia, watching everyone work while they lay around.

"What do you think about Queen Clarion and Lord Milori's announcement?"asked Whirl.

"The engagement?Pathetic Ree is what it sounds like to me, she really needs to focus on taking care of us not her boyfriend." said Vidia.

"I think it's cute, and she actually does pretty good at protecting,caring,and leading us." said Whirl with a glare.

Vidia rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound, then shot up in the air,hearing something in the distance.

Queen Clarion heard it too.

"A new fairy is coming!" said Queen Clarion , hearing laughter in the distance.

Everyone in Pixie Hollow bustled around excitedly getting everything set up for the talent ceremony.

Clarion disappeared to get everything ready for the newcomer,and Vidia flew to bring it safely home.

* * *

Queen Clarion appeared in her room and walked to the mirror, fixing stands of hair that fell out of her bun.

From down the hall,flapping wings sounded,stopping at her door.

Three knocks followed.

"Come in," Clarion said, turning to see who it was."Hello,TinkerBell."

She said as Tink stepped in, with a sorry face.

"Um...one of my inventions kinda went haywire...and made a mess,"Tink said cautiously.

"How big of a mess, Tink," Clarion said with a small worried expression.

"It tipped over a few baskets,let a few mice free,and tried to devour Fairy Mary," Tink said.

Clarion raised her eye brows.

"Is Mary alright?" she asked.

"Yes, she seemed a little mad though." answered Tink.

"Yes, well after the ceremony we will clean up," she told Tink,smiling.

Tink smiled and flew out and to the Pixie Dust tree.

* * *

Vidia was directing a dandelion seed into the tree, when Tink joined her guild.

The seed landed, and Terence poured a cup of pixie dust on it,making it turn into a handsome young sparrow-man.

"H-hello?"he stammered.

A bright light appeared as the shape of a fairy formed, making the light brighter.

The sparrow-man covered his eyes.

When he finally became used to the glow, he uncovered his eyes and looked at the fairy before him.

She had light brown hair pulled up in a bun,a golden crown sat upon her head,she wore a golden gown,and had gold monarch wings.

She smiled at him as she said,

"Born in laughter,clothed in cheer,happiness has brought you here.

Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" she said,smiling at the sparrow-man.

"Now let's see those wings," she straightened his wings moving her fingers along them.

The sparrow-man smiled at his wings.

Clarion put out her hand, he took it and started flying in small circles.

When suddenly there was a tingle in his body,and the fairy queen dropped to her feet looking pale.

The Ministers rushed out to see what happened.

"Queen Clarion, what did he do to you?"asked the Minister of Autumn.

"I'm fine, he did nothing," she said,her normal color somewhat returning.

"Let's see what your talent is," she said smiling at him as fairies from each talent brought something that represented they're guild.

Clarion gestured for him to explore the talents.

He touched a water droplet,it vanished.

He touched a tinker's hammer,it vanished.

He touched a flower,it vanished.

As did everything else,all but a small tornado was left.

He hesitantly touched it and it started to glow a red and purple color.

"Pixie Hollow's fast flying talent fairies, please welcome Carter," said Queen Clarion before she disappeared.

Everyone said 'hi' 'welcome to Pixie Hollow' and other friendly things to Carter before they left.

Whirl flew up to him.

"Hi,I'm Whirl.I've been asked to help train you." She said smiling.

"Hi,nice to meet you." He said back.

"Do you want to meet some people?"Whirl asked.

"Sure, but who was that fairy that was dressed in gold and had the monarch wings?" He asked.

"Oh, she is Queen Clarion.

She is queen of all the warm seasons," she replied.

"Warm seasons?" He asked confused.

"Here let's go meet everyone in our talent,we will explain to you."

The two flew off.

* * *

Clarion sat on her bed, wondering what had happened.

"Maybe Dewey knows," said Clarion as she grabbed her coat and went out the door.

* * *

Winter woods...

"Dewey,everything for winter is back on track,we should be done in five days," said Milori.

"That's a good.

Are the Winter fairies a gonna stay in a Pixie Hollow again?" asked Dewey.

"Yes, but probably only two more nights, not everything is repaired yet." Milori said with a small smile that Dewey barely noticed.

"Milor-" Dewey was cut off by a voice down the stairs.

"Dewey?" asked a sweet voice.

"Uh...coming," Dewey answered.

Dewey and Milori went down the stairs to find Queen Clarion.

"Is something wrong,Clarion?" asked Milori.

"Well...we had a new sparrow-man this morning...and

when he took my hand to test his wings..."she trailed off looking for the right words.

"I felt weak and dropped from the air to my feet,the ministers said I was very pale." she finished.

Dewey looked deep in he walked over to a bookshelf and took a book out.

"Chapter 5 Mysterious Talents," said Dewey,reading from the book.

"Deadly Touch: with the power of the Deadly Touch you may touch anyone and drain the life out of them."

"What? I have to get back," Clarion said worriedly and she hurried out.

Milori and Dewey looked at each other.

Milori whistled and Archimedes swooped down.

He climbed on and off they went for Pixie Hollow.

Milori and Dewey saw a crowd had gathered in the tree.

"Is she alright?" Clarion asked the crowd of fairies.

Dewey and Milori flew up to Clarion.

"What is going on?" Milori asked Clarion.

"Whirl is with the healing talent fairies right now,she was with Carter."

"Is she alright?" asked Milori.

"She has a small chance of living," Clarion said worried.

Milori knew that if Whirl died Clarion would feel responsible, she felt as if each fairy were her own child.

"I must go talk with Carter now," Clarion told Milori.

She flew off up to Carter's new house,and knocked on the door.

The door opened just enough for Carter's face to poke out.

"Queen Clarion," Carter said with his eyes wide.

He opened the door all the way and bowed.

She smiled at him and said, "Carter, may I talk with you?"

Carter looked nervous but the queen's warm smile kept him calm.

"Sure," he said.

Clarion led him to Rosetta's garden.

"Queen Clarion, why did it hurt Whirl when I shook her hand and you fell weak when i held yours?" asked Carter.

"You have a rare special talent," explained the queen.

"What kind of talent is it to hurt fairies," asked Carter.

"That is not what it is for,Carter,and once you learn to keep it under control it will help us all."

"How Queen Clarion?" Carter asked sorrowfully.

"It can help kill the weeds in the garden talent fairies' gardens,

dry up leaves for fall,and many more things." replied Clarion.

"Alrigh-" Carter was cut off.

"Queen Clarion!It's Whirl!" cried Rosetta.


	5. Whirl

Ch. 6 Whirl

"Queen Clarion!It's Whirl!" cried Rosetta.

Queen Clarion looked at Carter,and using her fast flying talent,queens have all talents,flew to the Home Tree where Whirl lived.

The Ministers were already there,but as Clarion approached,their face became clearer.

She looked at them,they looked at the ground.

"Is she gone?" asked Clarion.

"No,but she is can't restore what she lost.I don't think even you can save her," said Autumn frowning.

"It's all his fault!" screamed Summer pointing at Carter.

"Of course,he knew that he could harm people by shaking hands," said Clarion sarcastically.

"Come along Carter." Clarion and Carter walked into Whirl's house.

There on her purple bed lay Whirl.

Clarion walked forward,Carter stayed back,and sat at Whirl's side.

"Q-Queen C-Clarion?I'm s-scared," said Whirl.

"Don't be,my dear," answered her queen.

She took Whirl's hand.

"Please,let this work," thought Clarion.

"Do you remember the day you came to Pixie Hollow,Whirl?" asked Queen Clarion.

"No,not much,actually I can barely remember my life."

"Well let's try getting those memories back,shall we?"

Clarion smiled at Whirl, who had a confused look.

"Carter,would you please go get a pixie dust pouch from Terence?" asked Clarion.

Carter nodded his head and hurried out to find Terence.

"Now you just lie down and get comfy," Clarion told Whirl.

A few moments later Carter returned with a pixie dust pouch.

"Thank you,Carter." Clarion smiled at him.

"I will see you in a couple of days,alright Whirl?" Clarion said grabbing a hand full of pixie dust, and before she got a reply, she blew it at Whirl.

Whirl immediately fell asleep.

Clarion smiled and stood up.

"This will work," Clarion whispered more to herself than Carter.

"Let's go Carter."

They walked out the ministers were still there.

"Is she going to make it?" asked Minister Spring.

"Yes, I think I found a way to get the life back in her."

"You mean,you saved her?" asked Winter.

"I may have," said Clarion smiling at the Ministers' expressions.

Queen Clarion excused herself and flew to tell everyone the news.

When she exited the Home Tree, she found her entire kingdom and all the Winter fairies waiting.

"Whirl-" Clarion began.

"Is dead?" "Is going to die?" many fairies yelled out.

"No,she is alive and is going to be alright." Clarion said calmly.

Everyone cheered.

Milori walked up to Clarion smiling.

Once everyone left, he put his arms around her and delivered a kiss.

"So, how did you do it?" He asked.

"Well, I figured that if I reminded her of her memories in life, it would bring her back to her normal self.

So I put her asleep,she will relive her memories in her dreams." Clarion answered.

"Aw...my smart Ree." Milori said leaning in for a kiss,Clarion returned it.

"So are you staying again tonight?" asked Queen Clarion.

"If you'll have us," Milori said looking into her eyes,smiling.

"You are so beautiful." Clarion blushed.

"We would gladly have you stay," Clarion said, blushing more.

Milori put his arm around her and gave her a kiss as they walked off.

"Queen Clarion!" Minister Winter said,spotting her.

She turned around to face him.

Autumn frowned seeing Clarion kiss Milori good-bye.

"How did you save her?"asked Winter.

"It was something Queen Jade showed me," answered Clarion.

Winter looked at her wanting to know more.

Seeing his face she said,"I can't tell you, fairies honor."

"What?What kind of promise is it to keep a spell from the Ministers?" he asked.

"A promise of the queen before me, it is to keep unwanted witchcraft away from Pixie Hollow."

"Yes but you used it," Winter said raising his voice.

Clarion raised her eye brows at Winter's sudden outburst.

"Yes but I am much more stronger than any fairy in Pixie Hollow,if an evil

creature took over a fairy that knew too much witchcraft,things would go down hill from there." snapped back Clarion

Winter bowed an apology and walked off.

Queen Clarion sighed,and rubbed her temples.

"It seems as if they want a war to brake out,the way those Ministers bicker," thought Clarion.

* * *

"Lord Milori!"called Tink.

"Are we staying the night again?" asked Peri.

"Yes,Peri," Lord Milori answered.

"Yay, I will go and get the girls!" said Peri excitedly.

"Ok,I'll get the sleeping bags!" cried Tink.

"Tink,what do we bring for the sleep over?"asked Gliss.

"You and Spike just bring your ice-rock thingies."Tink answered.

Lord Milori walked off laughing.

"Females," he thought," I will never understand females."

* * *

Clarion caught Milori's eye.

"Clarion!" called Milori.

She turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Where are you off to?" Milori questioned.

"I am going to the Spring region,Minister Spring has some problem with a 'kissing plant'

that has taken a fancy to him." Clarion answered laughing.

"Unfortunately, the garden talent fairies are helping in the gardens," Clarion said.

"Mind if I come with," Milori said,pulling her in closer.

"No not at all,dear." she answered smiling.

They hopped onto Archimedes and flew to the Spring region.

They could here Spring's yells from in the air.

The two tried to stifle laughter as they landed near the Minister,who was wrapped up in stem.

"Ah...Queen Clarion,forgive me if I interfeared with something." Minister Spring said, his voice full of relief.

Queen Clarion couldn't help not smiling, making Spring blush in embarressment.

She walked up to the 'kissing plant' and whispered in its 'ear' or bud.

It immediately let go of Minister Spring.

"Thank you,Queen Clarion," Spring said panting.

Milori walked up behind Clarion and wrapped his arms around her saying," So would you like to go on an owl ride tonight through the mountains and to the beach?"

Spring turned around and frowned as he heard this.

"I've got a beautiful, blue-eyed owl picked out for you."

Clarion smiled,looking up at the mountains,when she saw something.

"Milori..." she said pointing up at the mountains.

Milori squinted his eyes.

A black cloud was forming above the mountains,then shot towards them.

"Milori..." Clarion shrieked in alarm.

Crows dove down at the three fairies then flew back up and towards the Pixie Dust tree.

Queen Clarion gasped and dashed off.

Lord Milori followed as fast as his owl could.

Minister Spring then followed both of them.

Using her fast flying talent,Clarion was able to beat the crows to the tree.

"Hurry, get inside!" Clarion warned everyone.

Milori sped in front of the crows cutting them off with his owl's body.

Then he landed near the pixie dust pool.

"Is everyone inside?" he asked Clarion.

"The garden fairies are out in the gar-" Clarion ducked as a crow dove down at them.

Missing,it turned around and landed in front of the fairy queen.

Milori spun around to see Clarion face to face with a scar faced crow.

It seemed to be whispering something in her ear.

Queen Clarion stood there with a distant look, then the crow looked at him and flew off.

"Ree...?" Milori called out to his love.

She snapped back, looking at him.

"Are you alright,Ree?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Lord Milori took her in his arms.

The fairies came out of hiding.

"Fairy Mary, make sure every fairy is accounted for," ordered Clarion.

"Uh...every warm season fairy, Fairy Mary," Minister Winter said gingerly.

Clarion and Milori glared at him.

"I said every fairy," Clarion calmly said,but still glaring at him.

"Yes,Queen Clarion," answered Fairy Mary.

Clarion stood giving Minister Winter an ice cold glare for a few moments then turned to look at the sky.

"It is getting late,everyone go get some sleep," she said,her voice returning to its caring form.

"Does that mean us too?" asked Milori, turning his sweet Ree to face him.

"Not if you don't want to," Clarion said smiling,trying to hide her expression.

"Ree, is something bothering you?"

"No,I-I'm just a little tired,that's all," she answered looking away.

Milori put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head, so that she had to look up at him.

Looking into Milori's eyes, she sighed and started walking towards the Autumn Woods.

"It..." she started.

"It what?" asked Milori concern filling his eyes.

"It really is nothing," she replied.

"No it really not nothing," he continued.

He grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

She put her arms around him and he did the same, embracing her in his muscular arms.

"You need to tell me,or else I can't know how to help you,Ree."

She stayed quiet, and Milori started covering her neck in kisses.

Clarion closed her eyes,leaning on Milori's shoulder.

Suddenly, Clarion gasped as Milori kissed a sweet spot.

"Milori!" Clarion squealed.

He tightened his embrace and kissed her again.

"Milori...stop...please...Milori...fine...just stop..." Clarion said in between gasps and attempts to get away.

Milori had a smug little smirk on his face.

Queen Clarion looked into his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to..." Milori kissed her once more on her sweet spot.

"Milori..."

Although she loved the feeling of her love's cold lips touching her skin, she had to push him away,fearing someone would see them.

"Was it the crow?" Milori asked.

She looked her love in the eyes.

"Yes, but please don't ask any more about it." Clarion turned away walking back towards the Pixie Dust Tree.

Milori thought for a moment.

"Milori,dear, are you coming?" Clarion asked, looking back.

"Yes."

* * *

Clarion and Milori walked to the Home Tree.

"Oh, I have to check on Whirl," remembered Clarion.

"You go ahead, I'll be up in a minute," Clarion told Milori.

She watched as Milori walked up the stairs to her room,then knocked on Whirl's door.

The door slowly opened.

In the door way stood Whirl's doctor.

"Queen Clarion," he said bowing.

"I've come to check on Whirl."

The doctor let Clarion in.

"How is she?" asked the fairy queen.

"She is still asleep,and she seems to be breathing normally ever you did, I think it is working." answered the doctor smiling.

"That's wonderful news," Clarion smiled and thanked the then excused herself.

* * *

Milori sat reading in one of the chairs in Clarion's room.

"Queen Clarion!" Burst in Fairy Mary.

Milori looked surprised at Fairy Mary.

"Milori? Where is Clarion?" she asked, wondering why he was in the queen's room.

"She should be here any minute, I need to speak with her," he added, seeing Mary's confused look on her face.

Suddenly, Clarion flew in to see the two fairies in her room.

"Mary!?What are you doing here?!" she asked in surprise.

"I came to give you the report on the fairies," Mary answered her friend, with a hint of suspicion at the surprise in her voice.

"Ah...yes," Clarion said scolding herself for sounding so surprised.

Milori looked at Mary for the results.

"Alrighty, um the only fairy missing is the Minister of Winter,"

Mary said pausing," but he said he was going to talk to Mother Dove when you told me to make sure every fairy was here."

Milori and Clarion shared a glance.

"Thank you Fairy Mary."

Mary nodded and walked out of the room.

Fairy Mary passed the room Peri was staying in, and heard giggles.

She was about to keep flying when curiosity got the better of her.

She stopped and knocked on the heard many 'shhh's' and the door opened.

"Hi,Fairy Mary!" Tink answered the door.

Mary looked in.

She saw sleeping leaves(bags),pillows,and food- lots of food.

"Hey,Mary," said Peri,Tink,Rosetta,Iredessa,Silvermist,Spike,Gliss, and even Vidia.

It was a sleep over!


	6. The Sleep Over

Ch. 7 The Sleep Over

"Hello,girls," Fairy Mary responded.

"I just sent Fawn a minute ago to go to ask you-" Tink started saying to Mary.

"Tink I couldn't find her,oh hey Fairy Mary, she wasn't at her house or the Tinker's Sho-" Fawn said.

"Uh...Fawn,honey?" Vidia interrupted, pointing at Fairy Mary.

The girls giggled.

"Oh,silly me," Fawn giggled blushing.

Once she got over her laughter, Fairy Mary asked,"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, we wanted to ask you if you would join us telling stories and jokes,

staying up late,playing games...and spying on fairies?" The girls said excitedly.

Who will you be spying on Mary asked.

"I don't know, maybe the Ministers and only the cutest couple in Pixie Hollow,we'll

do the queen and lord in the morning." Rosetta said excitedly.

Fairy Mary thought for a moment.

"Oh...alright ya talked me into it,I'll be back with my stuff."

"I wonder if we can spy on Ree tonight..." Vidia said.

The girls were used to Vidia calling the queen Ree.

Rosetta shrugged."Maybe but she usually keeps her curtains shut."

Everyone stared at her.

"What I fly around there all the time..." Rosetta put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, she does keep her curtains shut," Fairy Mary surprised the girls as she dragged her stuff through the door.

"Alright what should we do first?" asked Fawn.

"We should spy on the Ministers and check if Ree's in her room." Vidia suggested.

They flew to Queen Clarion's balcony.

"The curtains are shut," said Silvermist.

"Let's go."

"Wait!The door is cracked open and so is the curtain!" Vidia whispered.

"Did you know that a Snowy Owl finds a mate for life?" came Milori's voice.

"No,I didn't,but let's just hope you are my Snowy Owlsbund." Clarion said, Milori's laughter following.

"It's Ree and Milori!" Vidia said to the other girls,and they all looked in the crack the curtain made,there they could see everything.

Lord Milori sat in a gold,creme,and baby blue chair in Clarion's room.

He had a book in his hands.

Queen Clarion still wore her gold gown,but her hair was down,all the way to her waist.

Clarion walked over to her love and sat on the arm of the chair he sat in.

Milori showed Clarion a sketched picture of a nest full of baby Snowy Owls and the parents were feeding them.

"Owls are such fascinating creatures," Clarion said.

Milori stood up and faced his wife-to-be.

"Yes,but not as fascinating as you." Milori said embracing her,then kissing her.

The girls outside tried to cover their 'aws' and giggles.

"Did you hear something,Milori?" Clarion asked nervously.

"It was probably just the wind,Clarion," the way he said her name soothed her a bit.

"It is going to be chilly tonight,my love," he continued.

"That means you'll just have to hold me tighter then," Clarion answered.

Clarion closed her eyes and rested in Milori's arms.

"Earlier this afternoon I asked you if you would want to ride owls to the beach," Milori paused.

"And?" Clarion questioned,even though she already knew what he was going to ask her.

"Do you still want to go?" he asked.

"Of course,darling." she answered.

"Well it's getting late," Milori said.

Clarion smiled and walked to the bathroom,along the way grabbing her silver night gown.

Moments later she came out and pulled down the covers of her bed.

Milori blew all the candles out.

"Well,girls.I guess that is all we get." Rosetta said somewhat disappointed that it had to end.

Vidia's eyes grew wide as she watched Milori crawl into bed with the queen.

"Um...you girls should see this," Vidia said with a sly smile.

"Look who is sharing a room, our dear Ree and her hubby."

The girls gasped as they looked in,seeing it was true.

"Let's get out of here," Mary said nervously.

The girls flew away towards the Ministers' homes.

"Which one first?" asked Gliss.

"How about Spring?" asked Fairy Mary.

"Sure," the girls all said.

They flew to a house overgrown with flowers,vines,and many trees.

They snuck up to a window with a light in it.

There, was Minister of Spring.

* * *

"Clarion wants to go on owl rides while I am scared of heights and owls..." Spring sighed.

"It's too late for me to have her now,all I'll be kissing is a stupid 'kissing plant'." Spring squeaked pathetically.

"Geez..." Vidia said turning to the others.

"Wait, so he likes Queen Clarion too?" Iredessa asked.

Fairy Mary laughed quietly,now she could really pick on Spring.

"But that that... Winter Barbarion, has taken her heart." cried Spring.

The fairies gasped at Spring's words.

"Jingles!How harsh,"Tink said surprised.

"Can't he see?Queen Clarion is happier with Milori." Rosetta said.

Iredessa nodded her head in agreement.

"We should move on to Minister Autumn."

The girls were about to fly off.

"Winter said they couldn't be together,and that we would have a will that be?!"The girls gasped.

Spring kept talking to himself, but the girls looked at each other in shock.

"Let's go to the other Ministers,maybe we will find out more about this meetin," Mary said quickly.

"What kind of love story is this?" asked Fawn.

* * *

Next morning...

Milori awoke later than Clarion, was fixing up her hair.

"Oh good,you are awake," the queen said.

Milori walked over to his love.

"The Ministers are going to be waiting for us,I told them you would be coming early to join , I've got the whole day off."

Clarion told him, finishing up her hair.

"Alright we better get going then," Milori said,straightening out his hair.

The lovebirds walked out the door.

Milori put his arm around Clarion's waist as they walked into the dining room.

The Ministers frowned at this.

The couple took seats next to each other, their hands still entwined under the table.

Breakfast was served.

"Queen Clarion, it has come to my attention,that we are behind in Spring." said Minister Spring.

"You were scheduled yesterday morning, to check on all the baskets for the flowers." noted Minister Summer.

"Oh dear,I must have forgotten," Clarion said surprised with herself.

Looking at Milori,with an apologetic look, she said, "I'll have to check them today."

"It's alright,Ree, I have to check on Winter,too." Milori said reassuring his love.

He added whispering in her ear,"Then we can ice skate,fly owls,and have "fun"."

The Ministers strained their ears, trying to hear.

Seeing Clarion blushing, they all frowned.

Once breakfast was over,Clarion thanked the cooking-talent fairies and walked out holding Milori's hand.

"This has got to stop soon," whispered Minister Winter to the other Ministers.

* * *

"The Spring region is my favorite of Pixie Hollow,Ree."

"Mine as well, Milori."

Milori and Clarion were walking out of Spring, heading for the border.

Milori helped Clarion into her coat.

They crossed the border, and Clarion was about to walk into the woods,when Milori wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips met, and Minister Spring flew out of Autumn Woods.

"Queen Clarion?" he asked.

"Oh, Minister Spring," Clarion said blushing, and she pulled away from Milori embaressed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Spring said awkwardly with a hint of jealousy.

"But there is a meeting you both must attend," he continued.

"A meeting?I was never notified of a meeting," Clarion said, confused.

"What is this meeting about?" Milori asked.

"Um...you and her majesty," Spring said sadly.


	7. The Meeting

Ch. 8 The Meeting

The three fairies flew quietly to the palace's meeting room.

Clarion stormed in the meeting room her eyes containing fire.

The Ministers shot in the air, scared expressions on their faces.

"Would someone like to explain to me what this is about?" Clarion said keeping good composure,

but her eyes were wild with fury.

The Ministers all kept quiet,Clarion was the worst to be around when she is angry.

"S-spring, t-tell them," said Minister Autumn.

"No I already had to go get them," answered Spring.

"Summer?" Spring asked.

"Um...Winter called us here, he should," Summer answered.

Clarion stared at Minister Winter.

Her firey eyes burning through him.

Milori looked questioning at him.

"Minister Winter..." Clarion said calmly,though her eyes really showed how she felt.

"This...It's...You...you and Milori cannot be together." Winter said, finally finding the words.

Clarion sighed, calming down slightly.

"We've gone over this,Ministers."

"Yes, but we mean it,and we never agreed on anything." Winter replied.

"Of course we have,Milori and I.

This is not your decision but ours." Clarion said, her voice slightly rising.

"Yes, but your decisions effect all of Pixie Hollow."

"Give me three reasons why I can't marry who I love," Clarion said.

"Well one it would put you and Milori ruling both Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods,

two you are a queen and only queens can get pregnant-Clarion was take aback and blushed by reason two-,

three ...you would have to replace one of us..." he finished.

"And which one of you would that be?" Clarion asked looking suspicious.

All the Ministers looked at Winter.

"Those are your reasons?How could you be so selfish," Milori looked at Winter.

Clarion gave Winter an ice-cold stare,making him shiver.

"This meeting is dismissed,I would like to talk to you three," Clarion looked at the other three Ministers.

Winter left.

"Queen Clarion, he told us that there were worse reasons than that," Summer said sadly.

"It's alright,Winter just got to you and made you believe him,that's all," Clarion said, sounding like her normal self.

"Please forgive us," the three Ministers said.

"There is nothing to forgive," she answered smiling.

"Queen Clarion!" Vidia burst in.

"Whirl is awake!"

Clarion and Milori flew to Whirl's room.

They opened the door to find Carter talking and laughing with Whirl.

The two young fast-flying fairies looked up surprised.

"Queen Clarion,Lord Milori." Whirl said.

"Hello, Whirl." Clarion smiled.

"You are looking much better,Whirl," Milori smiled.

"I'm feeling much better," Whirl said.

"Thank you, Queen Clarion for saving me," Whirl smiled.

Clarion sat beside Whirl.

"You're welcome,dear." Clarion smiled moving Whirl's bangs out of her eyes.

"Carter,will you keep Whirl company?" asked Clarion.

"Sure," Carter said smiling.

The couple smiled and took each other's hands.

Looking outside they saw it was early evening.

"I'm sorry today didn't go as we planned,"Clarion apologized.

"That's alright, I still spent my whole day with you," Milori whispered as they walked out.

Clarion smiled and reached up to give him a kiss.

They walked to the dining room for dinner.

The Ministers were all quiet, as were Queen Clarion and Milori.

Though every few minutes Milori would whisper something to Clarion, making her blush and crack a small smile.

Dulcie came out,along with three other fairies,food stacked in their arms.

They began passing the food out.

"Dinner is served," Dulcie said quietly.

Everyone ate quickly,as tension filled the room.

"Good night,Ministers,Dulcie," Clarion said smiling,then her and Milori left.

* * *

3 days until Winter...

Milori held Clarion in his arms,while watching Winter fairies fill up pixie dust pouches for there journey to deliver winter to the Mainland.

"I will be leaving for the Mainland tomorrow evening." Milori said rubbing Clarion's back.

"How long will you be gone?" Clarion asked,looking at her love.

"About a week,my dear," answered Milori.

"I guess we will have to make tonight a special one," Clarion said,slightly blushing.

By now, the news that the couple were sleeping together,

even though the Winter fairies were back in the Winter Woods,

had slowly spread around.

"Why is that?" Milori asked.

"It's the first time we have been apart for some time,and I'm going to miss you," Clarion answered.

"As will would you like to do tonight?" Milori questioned his love.

"Maybe a moonlit walk near Havendish Stream and have a small picnic by the water," Clarion suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Milori kissed the queen and continued to rub her back.

Suddenly, Clarion felt something.

She looked at the Pixie Dust Tree.

It was glowing!

"A new arrival?"Milori questioned her.

"Must be," answered Clarion,and the two flew to the tree.

Terence was pouring pixie dust on an icey leaf when they arrived.

And a pale skinny fairy had a frosted leaf dress that went down to her feet.

"Born in laughter,clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here.

Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" Queen Clarion said excitedly.

"Let's see those wings," she said smiling, then straightening the fairy's wings.

She gasped.

"Is something wrong with them?" asked the new fairy.

"No,not at all dear." Clarion recovered quickly from the shock.

"They are not warm season fairy wings,

they are winter." Clarion motioned for Milori to come look.

"Yes,they are,

but the warmth doesn't seem to bother them." Milori said.

"Would you like to try them?" Clarion asked, holding out her hand.

The fairy took the queen's hand, making the queen shiver.

The newcomer's touch was very cold.

The fairy flew in a couple of circles before asking,"Who are you?"

"I am Queen Clarion," she answered with a warm smile.

The fairy looked surprised.

"Would you like to find your talent,now?" asked Clarion.

The fairy nodded.

The queen stretched out her hand and small toadstools popped out of nowhere.

And each talent brought something to represent them with.

The fairy first walked up to a water droplet.

She touched it,and it froze,falling to the ground.

Milori looked at Clarion and brought her a leaf he covered in frost.

"Tell her to try this," Milori suggested.

Queen Clarion set the frosted leaf on the toadstool the water had been on.

The newcomer looked at it and touched it.

It began to glow.

Clarion looked very confused but only Milori could tell.

"Clarion,I think you found the new Minister of Winter," he said.

Clarion's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"I'd like to welcome Snowflake, the apprentice of Minister Winter," Clarion announced.

Everyone looked surprised, but they came to greet her.

She smiled and flew towards Milori.

"I'm going to need your help making her a Minister's crown," she said to him.

"How do you make the crowns?" he asked curiously.

His love smiled at him.

"I usually just use stuff from their Spring, I used branches with vines,leaves,

and flowers placed in them." Clarion answered.

"But you need snowflakes." Milori said.

"Yes."

"I can bring some tomorrow." Milori said pulling the queen in closer.

"That would be wonderful."

She kissed him, he returned the kiss.

"So tonight, we are going on a moonlit picnic, by ourselves,with no one around?"

"Yes," Clarion said blushing.

They kissed again.

The rest of that day, they spent watching the fairies prepare for winter and spring.

* * *

Sunset...

"Alright, ready?" Milori said with a picnic basket in his hand.

"Let's go."

Milori took Clarion's hand in his,and they walked towards Havendish Stream.

Once there, they set out a blanket and sat down.

"What is it like in the Mainland?" asked Clarion.

"You've never been there?" Milori asked surprised.

Clarion shook her head.

"My job as queen is to watch over the fairies of Pixie Hollow, soon to be both Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow."

Clarion said,knowing their wedding was only a season away.

"Well, every thing is huge, humans sleep in giant buildings,there are many rivers,and the sky is just a blanket of stars."

"Sounds similar to here." Clarion said imagining the Mainland.

"I mean besides human buildings."

Milori stared at his love.

"What?" Clarion said noticing this.

"You are so beautiful."

Clarion blushed.

"The way your eyes sparkle when you learn something new." Milori continued.

Clarion closed the space between them and leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you,Ree."

"I love you too."

Milori leaned in and kissed her.

Moving his hands where her dress was tied.

She felt this and looked up shocked.

"Milori!" she said surprised.

He only smiled.

He loved it when she quietly screamed his name like that.

"Not here," she continued, blushing.

Milori picked her up and started carrying her back towards the Home Tree.

"Milori-" Clarion was cut off by his kiss.

"Shh...don't worry," he said.

He carried her to the secret door and opened it.

She flew inside.

Milori shut the door,and they walked down the hall then turned left.

They opened the trap door,climbing into Clarion's room.

Milori walked and locked the doors and shut the curtains.

He took Clarion in his arms,and found the tie on her back.

Kissing her,he untied it and they slowly made for the bed.

"I love you,Ree."

"I love you too."

* * *

**NOT going into detail!**

**See ya next chapter.**


	8. Winter

**sorry this is so short and fast:(**

**Thank you for the great reviews though!**

* * *

Ch. 9 Winter

Milori awoke early in the morning.

Clarion still lay asleep.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful asleep.

He hopped out of bed and got ready.

He opened the door, and looked at Clarion,then went out.

* * *

"Aw...yes that should do," came Dewey's voice.

"Dewey?" called Milori.

"Aw!Milori!I wasn't a expectin ya," Dewey said.

"Yes, I'm here to ask you that you watch over Clarion while I'm gone," Milori said.

"Milor-"

"I've asked Fairy Mary as well," Milori cut him off.

"Alright,Milori,"Dewey said with a small sigh.

"I have to hurry to help get everything put together for this evening." Milori said waving as he went out.

"Lord Milori!" Sled called.

"Good morning,Sled." Milori said.

"All the owls are ready,and so are the baskets," Sled reported.

"Good," Milori smiled.

"Gliss!Is everyone here from Pixie Hollow?" asked Milori.

Gliss flew up to him.

"Um...ya." answered Gliss.

Milori thanked her.

* * *

The sun was up when Clarion awoke.

She got up and got ready.

She was brushing her hair when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," she answered.

The door opened and Fairy Mary fluttered in.

"Well,well, you've slept in!

Everyone was worried when the queen didn't show for breakfast," Mary said.

"Breakfast?!" Clarion looked out her window and saw that it was about 9:30.

"Oh my,I really over slept-" Clarion suddenly put her hand on her chest,looking a little pale.

"Are you alright,Ree?" asked Mary.

"I'm fine,I just got a little dizzy that's all," Clarion stood up and put her hair in its usual bun.

"Well,I think I will just wait until lunch," Clarion said walking towards the door.

"Alright, but don't forget that at 4:00 we are going to the Winter Woods to watch the winter fairies take off for the Mainland," Mary reminded the queen.

"How could I forget,Mary," said Clarion.

"Queen Clarion!" came Minister Springs voice.

Summer and Autumn saw their queen and rushed to her.

"Are you feeling alright,Queen Clarion?" asked Autumn.

"Of course,what makes you say that?" Clarion questioned the Ministers.

"You weren't at breakfast," Summer said.

Minister Winter flew over, followed by his new apprentice.

Tension filled the air as Winter approached.

No one had forgotten about the meeting.

"Minister Winter," Clarion politely nodded.

"Snowflake," she said smiling at the young apprentice.

"Queen Clario-" Snowflake started.

"Shh!" Winter said,putting a frown on Clarion's sweet face.

Snowflake gave Clarion a look.

The queen noticed Snowflake had something to say to her.

She motioned Snowflake to follow her.

The ministers stared after the two fairies as they flew off a little ways out of ear shot.

"What is it,Snowflake?" asked Clarion with a concerned look.

"It's Winter ...I...Well...I was wondering if you could be my mentor instead of him,"

said Snowflake,obviously hiding something.

"Why is that?What did he do to you?" Clarion asked concerned.

Snowflake took off her icey jacket she was wearing and showed the queen her arm.

Queen Clarion gasped.

There on Snowflake's arm was a big purple bruise.

"He hit you?" Clarion asked in shock.

The young fairy nodded.

She watched as anger appeared in the queen's eyes.

Queen Clarion flew to the four ministers.

"Winter, would you like to explain why Snowflake has a bruise on her arm?"

The queen and other ministers watched Winter give Snowflake a glance of anger.

Summer looked at Snowflake's arm and gasped.

"Winter!" Autumn said surprised.

"Minister Winter, from this moment on you are stripped of your authority and are no more

the Minister of Winter." Clarion declared.

Everyone in Pixie Hollow stared at the once Minister of Winter,who looked very shocked and embaressed.

He flew off.

Clarion looked at Snowflake.

"Don't worry,I know someone who might be willing to mentor you," Clarion said.

A maid brought Clarion her coat.

"Let's go,Snowflake."

The two fairies walked across the border,the cold nor the warmth bothered Snowflake's wings.

Milori spotted two fairies walking through the woods.

He recognized them to be Clarion and Snowflake.

"Archimedes,land near those two fairies." he ordered his owl.

The owl swooped near the two fairies making the one in blue shriek.

Clarion watched the owl land.

"It's alright,Snowflake," Clarion calmed the apprentice.

"Milori," Clarion sighed in relief to see him.

"Is something wrong,Clarion?"

"Well,I dismissed Minister Winter," she said.

"Why, who is going to take his place until Snowflake is ready?" asked Milori.

"Well, he was hitting Snowflake,and I was hoping you or Dewey would take his place for the rest of Winter." whispered Clarion.

"I'd be happy to," Milori said after thinking for a few minutes.

Clarion smiled.

"Do you mind giving us a ride to the Pixie Dust Falls?" asked Clarion giving him a cute little smile.

"I need to talk with Dewey," she added.

"Hop on," he told the two girls.

He helped Clarion on,then hopped on himself.

They both looked at Snowflake.

"I'll just follow," she said eyeing the owl.

Milori told his owl to fly to Dewey's library.

And they were off.

* * *

"Dewey?Are you here?" called out Clarion.

"Uh, right a here." came a voice from behind a stack of books.

"What can I do for ya?" asked Dewey.

"Do you mind mentoring Snowflake,the next Minister of Winter,Dewey?" asked Clarion.

"Uh..." Dewey stuttered.

Milori gave him a hopeful look.

"Alright,I a guess I can a try." Dewey said regretting it as soon as he answered.

Clarion sighed in relief.

"Thank you,Dewey," Clarion said.

"Uh,your majesty,are ya feeling alright?Ya are lookin a bit pale," Dewey asked Clarion.

"You do look a little pale,Ree," Milori said concern in his eyes.

"I am feeling fine,Milori," Clarion told him.

"Alright, well let's go eat lunch," he said.

They waved good-bye to Dewey and Snowflake.

* * *

The couple walked into the dining room.

They sat down,noticing Winter's seat was empty.

Clarion was relieved Winter had listened.

The serving-talent fairies walked out with plates of fresh fern salads and bluebell soup.

Milori watched Clarion closely.

"She isn't eating," Milori thought.

Clarion felt sick to her stomach.

"Excuse me,Ministers," Clarion said.

She got up and flew out.

Milori got up and followed her out.

"Ree, are you alright?" Milori asked in a tone of worry.

"I-it's just a stomach ache," Clarion said.

"Do you want to lay down?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine it's very small," she said quickly.

"Are you sure?Do you need me to stay here this week?"

"No,Milori,you need to go," Clarion said smiling.

Milori sighed in defeat.

"Lord Milori! Everything is ready for the delivery," a winter fairy flew towards them.

Looking at Queen Clarion, the fairy bowed.

"Would you like to leave early?" he asked Lord Milori.

Milori looked at Clarion, she smiled at him and they walked to Archimedes.

* * *

Winter Woods...

Milori and Clarion got off Archimedes.

Everyone was on owls or checking baskets.

"Lord Milori,we are ready to go," said Sled.

Milori helped Clarion down from Archimedes.

"I'll see you in a week,Ree," said Milori.

Clarion kissed him gently.

"I'll be waiting," Clarion said smiling.

Milori kissed her again,and swung onto Archimedes.

All the owls took off.

Clarion stood until they were out of sight.

"Queen Clarion, would you like to have dinner with Dewey and I?" Fairy Mary asked.

Clarion looked surprised.

"Dewey?" Clarion said with a smirk.

Fairy Mary blushed.

"Of course,Mary," Clarion answered.

* * *

4 hours later...

"Thank you for inviting me," Clarion said as Fairy Mary brought in the food.

"No, problem," Dewey said.

Clarion looked at the food and covered her mouth.

"Are you alright,Queen Clarion?" Fairy Mary looked worried.

"Yes, I'm feeling a little queasy that's all," Clarion said forcing a small smile.

Fairy Mary started to think.

"What could make you feel this way?" Mary wondered out loud.

"Queen Clarion, have you felt anything else out of the ordinary lately?" Dewey asked.

Clarion opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes,she has," Mary cut in," she slept in this morning and couldn't eat lunch, and now dinner."

Dewey raised his eyebrows.

He whispered something to Mary.

She gasped,finally getting what he was telling her.

"Queen Clarion,you don't think you are..." Mary trailed off.

"Pregnant?" Dewey finished.


	9. Miloriless Week

Ch. 10 Miloriless Week Part 1

"Pregnant?!" Queen Clarion stood up surprised.

"Yes..." Dewey said awkwardly.

Tears swelled in Clarions eyes, but she simply blinked them away.

"What's the matter,Clarion?" Mary asked.

"What will Milori think of this?" Clarion said almost tearing up.

"Well...he shoulda known when he uh..." Dewey said awkwardly.

Clarion buried her head in her hands.

"Queen Clarion, don't worry,you are going to bear him a child," Dewey said smiling.

"Ree, if it helps,I can stay with you until he returns," Mary suggested.

"Thank you,Mary," Clarion smiled at her friend.

"Oh!This is going to be just like the old times!" Mary squealed.

"Besides the trouble we caused," Mary added.

Dewey laughed at Mary's excitement.

Clarion cracked a smile.

"Oh,remember the time we sneaked out in the morning and went rainbow riding?"

Clarion laughed at the memory.

Dewey looked confused, so Mary went on with the story.

"One day, we snuck out of the palace early in the morning.

We could see newly made rainbows."

Clarion laughed.

"Clarion suggested we go rainbow riding,so we snuck up to the highest rainbow and jumped onto it."

"Only, when I went I saw another rainbow and flew around it,Mary on the other hand..."

Clarion and Dewey laughed.

Fairy Mary blushed.

"She came home looking very colorful," Clarion finished.

"Yes, and do you remember the next day?" asked Mary.

Clarion shook her head.

"You were learning how to control your fast-flying talent,remember?"

Clarion nodded,hoping she wouldn't continue the story.

"You were trying to stop, and ran into a flower that served as a house for fireflies," Mary and Dewey laughed.

Clarion blushed.

"They got mad and started chasing you.

You came home with a glowing behind."

The three fairies laughed.

Everyone finished up their dinner,even Clarion was able to eat a bit.

"Thank you,Mary,for the delicious food," Dewey said.

Mary blushed.

"You are welcome,Dewey," Mary answered.

Clarion stared out the window,lost in thought.

"What kind of mother will I be," she thought to herself.

"Queen Clarion?"

Clarion snapped back to Mary and Dewey.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Clarion told the two fairies.

Mary got up and started clearing the table.

Clarion stood up and started picking up the dishes,taking them to the sink.

Taking a leaf,she started scrubbing and doing the dishes.

Finishing wiping off the table, Dewey said,"Well, I better get going.

Good-bye Mary,Queen Clarion."

Clarion and Mary waved as he grabbed his staff and flew out the door.

"So...do you like him?" asked Clarion.

Mary blushed.

"Sort of..."

Clarion tried to take the smirk off her face.

"You two are perfect for each other," Clarion said smiling.

Finishing the dishes,the queen flew to a leaf and cotton sofa,sitting down comfortably.

"We better return to our duties,"Fairy Mary said.

Clarion nodded and the friends flew out the door.

Fairy Mary flew to the Tinker's Nook.

Queen Clarion flew to the Spring region.

She observed many fairies painting ladybugs,butterflies,and snails.

"Queen Clarion!" called the Minister of Spring.

"Minister Spring," Clarion greeted him with a warm smile.

"I see you are on track," Clarion said smiling.

"Yes,we will be able to make the deadline," Minister Spring said proudly.

Clarion smiled and looked to the sky.

It had turned a beautiful pink and gold color.

Excusing herself,she flew towards the border.

"Oh,Milori." Clarion thought.

"What am I going to do without you for a week?" she asked out loud.

Clarion stayed there until she saw the first star.

As the first star came out, she turned around and headed for the Home Tree.

Mary was waiting for her in her room.

"Ree, do you feel alright?" Mary asked.

"I'm fine,just a little tired."

Queen Clarion flew to her drawers made from an acorn,and took out a white night gown.

Heading for the bathroom,she heard a small noise.

She turned around and saw Mary on one of the couches snoring.

Clarion smiled.

Then continued to the bathroom.

A few moments later,she flew out to see Mary was awake again.

"Oh dear,I fell asleep," Mary said yawning.

"Yes..." Clarion laughed a small laugh.

She stood in front of her mirror.

Slipping her hand to her stomach,and letting out a sigh.

"You and Lord Milori are going to be fine parents," Mary said noticing the queen's actions.

Mary flew and put a hand on Clarion's shoulder.

Clarion smiled a weak smile.

"Let's get in bed," Mary suggested.

Clarion nodded and flew to her bed.

Mary flew to a couch with a spider silk web blanket on it.

Clarion climbed under her covers, putting her hand over Milori's pillow.

She thought about him for a minute, then fell asleep.

* * *

Clarion awoke the next morning to the smell of Dulcie's eggs and poppy seed muffins.

"Ah...good you are awake,"Mary said,dishing up a plate for the queen.

Clarion flew out of bed, and to her drawers.

She pulled out her gold gown, heading for the bathroom.

While Clarion was changing, Mary set a little table for breakfast.

She set the plates that were dished up and put two cups near them.

Queen Clarion walked out of the bathroom.

"It looks beautiful,Mary," Clarion said gesturing towards the table.

"Thank you,Ree," Mary smiled.

The queen took a thistle brush and started brushing her hair.

"Would you like me to do your hair today?" asked Mary.

Clarion smiled and handed her the brush.

She started brushing Clarion's hair.

Then she took bobby pins and started putting Clarion's hair in a bun.

Mary stood back and admired her work.

"Thank you, 's beautiful," Clarion said.

And the two walked to the table for breakfast.

But like the day before, Clarion didn't eat much.

"What do you have today?" asked Mary.

"Um..."Clarion said trying to remember.

"I have to supervise spring,Dewey is bringing Snowflake here to start training,and I am helping with the training,"Clarion said.

"That seems like a lot," said Mary.

"Don't overdue yourself," warned Mary.

Clarion smiled at her fretting friend.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Clarion said straightening her posture.

The three Ministers and Dewey and Snowflake fluttered in.

Clarion looked at the worried Ministers,hoping Dewey hadn't told them anything.

Dewey saw a look of worry on her face and winked at her.

"Queen Clarion?" asked Minister Summer.

"We are about to go to Spring Time Square, would you care to join us?" Minister Spring finished.

"Of course," Queen Clarion answered.

"Call Rhia, she will clean this up," Clarion said to Mary.

Clarion flew out the door and towards Spring Time Square,followed by the ministers.

Clarion found a nice flower and sat down, watching fairies ready everything for spring.

She noticed that the Ministers were whispering to each other.

They then flew to her.

"Queen Clarion, we have a feeling you aren't telling us something," Minister Autumn said.

Queen Clarion raised her brows.

"Why is that?" she asked,trying to play dumb.

"Well...you have been acting mighty...peculiar," said Minister Summer.

"If I ever have anything to say to you Ministers,I would tell you when I was ready," Clarion said.

The Ministers looked curiously at each other.

Every one of their glances shared the same thought,

"Is she...?"

* * *

**Next part won't be up for a while.**

**Probably in about two weeks I'll have more up.**

**I will be camping so don't yell at me when it takes a while for the next update.**

**Thanx! :D**


	10. Miloriless Week Part 2

Ch. 10 Miloriless Week Part 2

"Queen Clarion, are you...?!"Summer said surprised.

"No,I'm not," Clarion said simply.

"Of course you are!That explains why you were feeling so sick and dizzy."

"Queen Clarion,you should have told us this the second you found out!"

"I'm not even entirely sure yet," Clarion said blushing.

"Queen Clarion, you are going to have a baby!" Summer said excitedly.

"Shh..." Clarion put her finger to her lips.

"There is going to be much excitement," said Minister Autumn.

"When did you find out?" asked Minister Autumn.

"What do you want,boy or girl?" asked Summer.

"Please, keep this quiet," Clarion said hopefully.

"Yes,Queen Clarion," the three Ministers agreed.

Summer still squealed excitedly, for soon there would be a little fairy around.

Dewey brought Snowflake to Clarion.

"Ready to start training?" Clarion asked the apprentice and winter fairy.

Snowflake nodded eagerly.

"Where should we start?" asked Dewey.

"Snowflake needs to learn how to use and practice her talent,"Clarion said smiling warmly.

"Yes, how?" asked Dewey.

Clarion's eyes widened.

"Um..." she answered.

"Milori said that all he had to do,was touch something and practice

other than that I have no idea," Clarion said nervously.

"Oh,well uh,I a guess we can a try," Dewey said looking at Snowflake.

Clarion took a flower out of one of the grass-weaved baskets fairies were filling.

"Here,try it on this," Clarion said,handing the flower to touched her finger to one of the petals.

It made a small wisp of looked up and Dewey smiled.

"Now just keep a practicing," Dewey said.

The rest of the week seemed to be the same as the day before.

3rd day...

Clarion helped with was able to eat more.

Summer and Mary still were excited from the news.

Snowflake continued learning,practicing,and improving.

4th day...

Clarion checked on spring.

She then spent the whole day helping Dewey with Snowflake.

5th day...

Clarion started to feel hungrier than usual,like all pregnant women.

She couldn't wait for Milori to come home.

Snowflake continued training.

6th day...Clarion awoke early on the day before Milori would be coming home.

She slipped her hand to her stomach.

"-sigh-This seems all so unreal," Clarion whispered to herself.

Then,she flew out of bed and grabbed her golden gown,heading for the bathroom.

A few moments later, she flew out.

The queen brushed and did her hair.

"I might be able to make it to breakfast," Clarion thought.

"Minister Spring, you have been awful something on your mind?" Summer teased Spring,knowing why he was so quiet.

"A baby?" was all Spring could say.

Autumn noticed Spring's expressions.

He had a mixed expression of shock,surprise,anger,and sadness.

Not a single bit of happiness.

"He isn't even happy for her?" Autumn thought.

Just then,Queen Clarion flew in.

She flew to her spot,and sat down.

A serving-talent fairy brought her a poppy seed muffin and lemon grass tea.

Summer stared at the queen.

Clarion smiled a weak smile,then looked away.

She felt very uncomfortable the way the three Ministers stared at her.

So, she quickly ate her muffin and drank her tea.

"Queen Clarion,how is Snowflake's training going?" asked Autumn.

"Very well,Dewey is doing an outstanding job," Clarion answered.

"Oh all know the credit goes to you,not that crazy Winter barbarion-"

Spring stopped when he heard what he had just said.

Summer dropped her cup of tea.

Autumn choked on a piece of muffin in surprise.

Queen Clarion,however,had fire in her eyes and looked as if ready to kill.

"I'm sorry,Queen Clarion.I-I didn't think before I spoke." Spring tried to apologize.

"He is not a 'crazy Winter barbarion' and I hope not to hear that talk again," Clarion said,trying to calm herself down.

"Y-yes,Queen Clarion."

Queen Clarion excused herself and flew out of the room.

"Nice going, she is going to be in a tough mood around us," Autumn said worrying.

Spring just left.

"Queen Clarion!" Snowflake called in a worried voice.

"What is it,Snowflake?" asked the queen.

"It's Dewey,he isn't feeling is at a healing talent right now." Snowflake said concerned.

Concern replaced the anger in the queen's eyes.

"Well,I guess it will just be us today," Clarion smiled.

Snowflake smiled back.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Snowflake.

"Well, as the Minister of Winter you have the responsibility of helping the Lord of Winter get ready for winter," Clarion said.

"Lord Milori,right?"

"Yes,Snowflake," Clarion answered.

"So what do I do when winter is here," asked Snowflake.

"Well,when they go to deliver winter,you usually go,"Clarion said.

"And after it's delivered?" asked Snowflake.

"After winter is delivered, many times we have meetings and help with other

often though the Ministers just fight,"Clarion laughed.

Snowflake laughed along.

"Alright,may I see your frosting skills?" Clarion asked Snowflake.

Snowflake touched and moved her fingers along a leaf,making a beautiful design.

"Beautiful,Snowflake," Clarion praised.

Snowflake looked very proud.

"Do you know the types of snowflakes?" Clarion asked.

"Only a few," Snowflake admitted.

"Alright,Dewey will give you a book from his library on them," Clarion said smiling.

"Okay."

Clarion showed the young apprentice all her future duties.

At dinner, Clarion dismissed Snowflake.

"Snowflake,you are going to be a wonderful Minister.I can't wait until I have someone in there that I can truly trust,"

Clarion said smiling warmly.

Snowflake flew forward Queen Clarion and hugged her.

Clarion was surprised at first, but returned the hug.

"Thank you," Snowflake said,then flew away.

Clarion went up to her room to do some work.

"Queen Clarion?" asked a voice.

Queen Clarion looked up from her desk she sat at.

She had fallen asleep at her desk!

"Oh, hello Mary," Clarion said,wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"Queen Clarion,there has been an accident with one of TinkerBell's machines," Mary said.

"How big?" Clarion asked,worry clouding her eyes.

"Um...it is pretty big," Mary answered.

"I'll be right down to help," Clarion said.

Mary flew out.

"Tink, you what?" asked Fawn.

"My machine,not me, let the mice out." Tink said.

Queen Clarion flew into the Tinker's Nook.

"TinkerBell, we are never going to be able to get all the mice back," said Beck,another animal-talent fairy.

"Queen Clarion, do you have a moment?" asked Minister Spring.

"Queen Clarion!" called Fairy Mary.

"I'm sorry,Minister,I have to deal with this first," Clarion told Spring.

TinkerBell and Fairy Mary flew to Queen Clarion.

"Well,TinkerBell?" asked Mary.

Clarion looked calmly at the young tinker.

"Um...my machine sorta knocked over many baskets and let the mice out and we can't find them,and with out the mice spring will go a lot slower," Tink said in one breath.

Clarion raised her brows.

"Well?"

Tink looked confused.

"Being a tinker,can't you think of something?Maybe something with cheese?" Clarion winked.

"Of course!Thanks Queen Clarion!" Tink said flying off.

Minister Spring flew to the queen.

"Minister Spring,"Clarion greeted him,and suppressed a sigh of annoyment.

"Queen Clarion,don't you think TinkerBell needs a punishment?" he asked.

"Of course, I have given her one," Clarion answered,annoyment creeping into her voice.

"Getting all the mice back?" Spring asked.

"Yes,I see you have been evesdropping," Clarion crossed her looked to the right.

"I-I believe Minister Autumn needs me,"he said,obviously lieing.

Clarion sighed an annoyed sigh.

She looked at the sky,it was sunset.

"-sigh-One more night," Clarion said,longing for Milori.

She slowly flew to her room.

7th day...

Clarion awoke late the next morning.

But there was a tray of eggs,lemon grass tea,and a note.

She flew to the bathroom and changed.

Then she did her hair quickly,so her breakfast wouldn't get cold.

Clarion sat down and read the note.

Clarion,

Thought you would want this.

-Fairy Mary

Clarion smiled as she read the note.

Finishing up her breakfast, she started thinking of Milori.

"What is he going to think?" the thought kept going through her head.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Clarion called.

Dewey flew in.

"Dewey!How are you feeling today?"Clarion asked.

"Much better,thank ya," Dewey smiled.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Uh... how was training yesterday?"

"It went ,I told her that you could help her get a book on snowflakes," Clarion said.

"Alright," Dewey responded.

The two fairies talked a few moments more on what they would do with Snowflake,then they flew out the door.

Queen Clarion waved to Dewey as he flew off to the border.

She wandered to the Tinker's Nook.

There were ten out of twenty-five mice in a corral.

Fairy Mary spotted the queen and flew up to her.

"Queen Clarion," Mary greeted her.

"Mary,how are you?" Clarion gave a weak smile and had worry in her voice.

"Queen Clarion, what is wrong?" Mary asked.

Clarion sighed.

"I guess I'm nervous for Milori to come do I tell him that I'm pregnant?" Clarion asked.

Mary shrugged.

"You'll know," she promised Clarion.

Just then,a fairy shouted and pointed to small dots in the sky.

Clarion squinted and saw they were owls.

"They're back," Clarion said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and flew to the Pixie Dust Tree.

Clarion stood waiting nervously.

Archimedes landed near Queen Clarion,with Milori on his back.

Her love hopped off and embraced her.

"Oh,Milori," Clarion whispered.

"My dear Clarion," he whispered back.

He kissed her,something she had been longing for the whole week.

Many "awes" and giggles were heard.

The fairies cleared out and a celebration was thought of and planned.

Milori and Clarion walked to her room to talk privately.

"So,what has happened since I left?" he asked.

"Well..." Clarion stopped and looked to the right,staring at the ground.

Milori lifted her chin so she had to look at him.

"Milori, I...we..." Clarion didn't know what to say.

"Ree,just tell me."

"Um... the reason I was so sick before you left is...

The reason I am so worried is..."

"Is what Clarion?"

"Milori...I'm...pregnant," Clarion finally just said it,then turned to look away from him.

Milori sat in shock,but quickly recollected himself.

"Clarion,it's alright," Milori turned Clarion facing him.

"Wow,a baby," Milori said excitedly.

Clarion looked up surprised.

"We are going to be parents," he smiled.


	11. The News

**Thanks for all the views and reviews,I hope you like this story.**

**Sorry it took so long to update,but I have a couple more chapters up my sleeve for you.**

* * *

Ch.11 The News

"You aren't mad?" Clarion asked.

Milori shook his head and kissed her.

He pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

"I've missed you," Clarion said.

They kissed again.

The two sat holding each other in their arms and kissing.

Fairy Mary and Dewey sat right in front of them with their mouths open.

Clarion looked up.

"Oh...Dewey,um...Mary..." Queen Clarion stammered.

Milori smiled as she blushed.

"Uh...pardon us,but the Ministers are calling a meeting," Dewey said in an awkward way.

"Thank you,Dewey," Milori answered.

Fairy Mary gave Clarion a look that said, "does he know?"

Clarion gave a slight nod.

"Well, we'll be waiting for you two," Mary said flying to the door,Dewey following.

Milori looked at Clarion and let his hands fall to her waist.

"So,is there any chance this meeting is about our baby?"Milori asked.

Clarion nodded with a little worried look.

"Well we better go then," Milori said.

The two soon-to-be-parents got up and walked out the door.

A few minutes later,they walked into the meeting room.

Milori held Clarion close.

They sat down.

All the ministers,Dewey,Fairy Mary,and Snowflake were already seated.

Clarion clutched her love's hand.

"Um...I thought we could have a meeting for catching up everyone on what has been going on this past week," Minister Spring said.

Clarion gave a curt nod in answer.

"Queen Clarion,would you like to start?" asked Autumn.

"Dewey has been training Snowflake, he has done an outstanding job," Clarion

smiled,but tension filled the room as everyone remembered Spring's comment on Dewey.

"And...TinkerBell's machine went out of control and let all the mice free," Clarion added,also remembering her quarrel with Spring.

"What is her punishment?" Spring asked.

Clarion gave him a cold stare.

"Minister Spring,we have been over this," she half whispered.

"Yes, but what is it?"

Milori felt tension building.

"Hold on, did I miss something?" asked Summer confused.

"Her punishment is to get all the mice back," Clarion said,her voice rising.

Spring's confidence to harass the queen died down.

He looked away in defeat,but slowly looked up at everyone.

"Anything else?" asked Spring.

"Hold on,stop harassing Queen Clarion and let us speak!" Summer

yelled angrily.

Milori looked at Clarion,who looked sick but calm.

He put his hand on her thigh,surprising her a bit.

She jumped a tiny bit,only the ministers noticed this though.

"TinkerBell has found all but two mice and...does he know?" whispered Summer,even though everyone could hear her.

Clarion nodded slowly.

Milori smiled weakly.

"Is that all?" Clarion asked after a minute of silence.

Everyone but Spring nodded.

"We haven't discussed your baby," Spring said slowly.

Milori looked at his soon-to-be-wife,she had a worried expression.

She squeezed his hand tightly.

He squeezed it back.

"What are you going to do when you've got his baby-Spring pointed at Milori-and your duties?" asked Spring.

Clarion moved her hand protectively over where her baby would be staying inside her.

Milori put his hand over hers.

The two fairies gave Spring an angry look.

"Alright enough,Minister Spring," Milori said.

"Meeting over," he finished.

The other Ministers got up and started flying to the door.

Milori took Clarion's hands and pulled her to him as they walked out the door.

"So...when does everyone find out?" Milori asked.

Clarion sighed.

"They will figure it out soon enough," she replied.

Milori looked at his fiance.

"Are we going to tell them?" he asked.

"Of course, I just don't know when," Clarion responded.

Milori smiled at Clarion and kissed her neck.

The two continued through the halls.

"TinkerBell!What is that?!" cried Fairy Mary.

"I don't know,I just found it," TinkerBell said.

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori walked up to the two tinkers.

"Queen Clarion!Could you tell us what this is?" asked TinkerBell.

Clarion and Milori inspected a large,long,black twig like thing.

"What are these markings?" asked Mary.

Clarion looked at them.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

Milori grabbed her arms and looked at the markings.

His eye brows shot up.

"What is it?" TinkerBell and Fairy Mary looked confused.

"TinkerBell,where did you find this?" asked Milori.

"On the very edge of Pixie Hollow," TinkerBell responded.

"T-take it out of Pixie Hollow and nowhere near the Winter Woods," Queen Clarion said,recovering some what from the shock.

"Yes Queen Clarion," TinkerBell said confused.

Once Tink left Milori and Clarion started whispering frantically.

"Milori,it's...that...the wand..." Clarion looked very pale and worried.

"Clarion...calm down."

"Milori,I can't calm down when his wand was in Pixie Hollow," Clarion said.

"Nothing happened,my dear,everything

is going to be fine," Milori assured her.

"Are you two alright?" came Mary's voice.

Milori and Clarion looked to see Mary hovering nearby.

Clarion smiled fakely and nodded.

"Ree,you aren't going to pull it off," Mary said,putting her hands on her hips.

Clarion opened her mouth to speak,when there was a scream.

Immediately Milori ran towards the screaming.

Clarion followed.

She looked up.

"Milori!" she said pointing to the sky.

There a black crow carried a long black twig like thing.

"The wand!"

The two fairies watched the crow take off for the mountains behind the Winter Woods.

They sat waiting for the moment they feared.

About five minutes later an icey wind picked up and a snow storm in the form of a tornado formed.

It started heading for them.

"Clarion,the Pixie Dust Tree!" Milori yelled.

By now all the fairies of Pixie Hollow were panicking.

"I need the light talent fairies to form a light surrounding Pixie Hollow," Clarion ordered.

The light talent fairies did as they were told.

"Queen Clarion,I don't think this will hold," Iredessa warned.

Clarion added her own light to the force-field like wall of light.

Hers light lit the whole hollow brighter than any other light.

"Now hurry,go get your coats and as many blankets as possible," Queen Clarion shouted.

"Take cover!" Milori yelled.

Milori took Clarion's hand and made sure everyone was safe,then they ran to their room.

Once there,Milori grabbed all the blankets off the bed and out of the closets.

Clarion quickly put on her coat.

Her love wrapped all the blankets around her and embraced her tightly.

"Milori..."Clarion said trailing off.

"Shh...Ree,it's alright," Milori comforted her.

The two sat for about ten minutes before an icey chill filled the room.

Queen Clarion shivered as the cold bit at her neck.

Milori covered her with his body,hoping he could provide some kind of warmth.

A tear trickled down Clarion's cheek.

Milori kissed her cheek,moving slowly down her neck.

"My dear,you do not have to cry

everything is fine," Milori said,hoping he was right.

He felt Clarion relax and she fell into his arms,breathing deeply.

Milori squeezed his sleeping ,he fell asleep too.

A small tap on the shoulder awoke Queen Clarion.

She looked up to see Fairy Mary,Dewey,and the Ministers.

She awoke Lord Milori,who was still holding her tightly.

"Queen Clarion..." Mary said sadly.

The queen looked around her room,it was coated in ice.

"Is everyone alright?" Clarion asked very worried.

"Yes,but all of Pixie Hollow except for the Pixie Dust Tree,thank goodness,is covered in ice," Minister Autumn said.

"I think your light was strong enough to secure it," Minister Summer said.

Footsteps sounded down the hall,then a yell and a 'humph'.

Milori helped his love up.

Clarion ran to the door and opened it.

Silvermist sat on the ground trying to get up,but kept falling because of the ice.

Clarion took her hand and helped her up.

"Silvermist," the queen greeted her."Queen Clarion,you have got to see this!" Silvermist said in a hurry.

Clarion and Milori walked quickly out,Mary,Dewey,and the Ministers followed,each one of the ministers slipped and fell.

Once out of the palace,the fairies stood appalled at the looked to Clarion,she suddenly shivered and her eyes became wide.

"Oh my Spring(OMG)," Clarion suddenly said in a frightened voice."Clarion,what is it?" Milori asked concerned.

"Remember the day the crows attacked the Pixie Dust Tree?" Clarion else nodded as well.

"One of the crows spoke to me,although I didn't understand what he meant," Clarion looked at her.

"Leaders of warmth and cold,found together by a black crow feather

Not at war but in peace,consequences are in store.

But to defeat the one you do not want to meet,the two must travel to lands untold,to uncover secrets of old.

Cold and darkness are in store,until you find the hidden four."she finished.

Suddenly an evil hysterical laugh filled the air."That's right,my dear Queen Clarion," a voice said.

Everyone looked around for the person who said it.

Queen Clarion didn't,she knew who it was,and he wasn't present.

"Listen to what I have to say," the voice said mysteriously.

"Leaders of warmth and cold,found together by a black crow feather.

Cold and darkness are already here and the end is very near.

Unless you can find the four,fairies and Neverland will be no more.

Soon everything else will be too.

Queen and Lord should not be,

because now you have to deal with me..." the voice trailed off.

Clarion stood still and very fairy watched

her intently,waiting for an explaination.

"It's perfectly clear now," Clarion whispered to the Ministers and Milori.

"It's the Crow Lord,better know as the Dark One," Milori said.

The Ministers stared in fear.

"Milori and I are and darkness is is to be destroyed,and soon every where else will be too,"Clarion said softly.

"Unless we find the four," Milori said.

"The four?" asked Minister Summer.

"The Four Ch. 9: The four are very mysterious objects that are found in different first a leaf of a Carook Tree,

two the perfect ruby acorn,three the ring of Captain Hook,and fourth...the wand of The Dark One," Dewey burst out.

Clarion looked surprised.

"Oh Queen Clarion,why so surprised?" came the voice.

Clarion jumped.

"You know that the winter fairy's book doesn't explain it all.

Lord of Winter and Queen of Pixie Hollow must be the ones to gather

these objects,for they are too powerful for any other fairy," the voice said.

Milori and Clarion looked at each other.

The voice didn't say another word.

Clarion and Milori started whispering to each other.

The ministers tried to hear,but all they could catch was,"Milori we have to..."

"You can't...the baby...you need to be here..."

"You can't go alone...I..."

Milori knew he couldn't change her decision.

Clarion and Lord Milori turned to face all the fairies of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods.

"Queen Clarion and I..." Milori started but couldn't continue.

"Have decided that we will leave to find the four in a few days," Clarion finished.

"Queen Clarion!You can't go,you are pre-" Fairy Mary yelled then quickly covered her shot

Clarion shot her a quick look.

"Uh...preoccupied."

"Um...preorganized."

"Uh...preliminary."

"Um...pretty busy."

"Uh...pretty close to Spring."

The Ministers,Dewey,and Fairy Mary all shouted out cover ups.

Clarion opened her mouth to speak when she heard Milori speak.

"Pregnant."

Everyone gasped.

The queen looked into the crowd in shock.

"Milori..." Clarion turned to him.

"Clarion,how long were we going to keep this a secret," he whispered to her.

"Is this true,our dear Ree?" asked Vidia with a smirk.

Clarion stood still in shock,not wanting to answer. It seemed that everyone leaned in to hear her answer.

But she just walked to her love.

He took her hand,and smiled at her.

"Queen Clarion and I have an announcement to make," Milori said pausing.

Clarion looked at the ground then up at the fairies.

"We are going to have a child," Milori continued,beaming.


	12. The Fairwell

Ch. 12 The Fairwell

Milori walked up to her and took her hand.

Everyone was quiet at first,not knowing what to think,then the girls started squealing in excitement

and everyone congratulated the couple.

"Alright,now everyone go to your houses and get warm.

Winter fairies,everyone go back to the woods," Milori said.

Everyone cleared out.

Milori took Clarion in his arms.

"Queen Clarion,you can't go,

most of our cover up words

were true,plus your pregnancy," Autumn said.

"Yes,and who will take care of us while you are away?" asked Spring.

Clarion stood in thought.

"You three,along with Snowflake," she said.

"What?We can't,we don't know a thing about-"

"I'm sure you'll do fine in the few weeks we'll be gone," Clarion cut them off.

"Clarion,we should probably go get everything ready," Milori said,making sure Clarion still had plenty of blankets.

The two fairies walked to Clarion's room.

Once the door was closed behind them,Milori turned to his love.

"Clarion...you can't do this...you and the baby are much more important to me than both these

kingdoms,"Milori said softly.

"Milori,I have to he can only be defeated if we both go,"

Clarion turned and started to walk away.

Milori grabbed her arm.

"You are so daring and defying," Milori looked at his love.

"That is why you love me," Clarion answered and she kept on walking

"You are also very foolish," Milori continued.

Clarion turned back to face him.

He pulled her close.

"That is also why I love you," Milori said pulling her closer.

He put his hand on her neck and pulled Clarion in for a kiss.

She fell into his kiss.

After a few seconds of kissing,Queen Clarion pulled away with a smile.

"Oh,I hate it when you make me angry then kiss me," Clarion said in an angry mocking tone.

Milori smiled.

"I love getting you riled up," Milori answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

He leaned in for another kiss.

Again,Clarion fell for him.

"Milori...we have...to stop..." Clarion said between kisses,then pulled away.

"Why is that,my dear Ree?" Milori asked,dropping his hands a little below her waist.

"Because if we don't start getting things ready,we will never leave in time," Clarion answered,

though she wanted to let him have her lips.

Milori kissed her one more time then let her go.

"We need to sit down and make a list," Milori said quickly.

He grabbed a stick pencil and leaf.

"Well,we need food,water,pixie dust,a few blankets,flint stones,

and um...I'll need a thicker coat.I'll asked Mary if she can make one for me,"

Clarion said off the top of her head.

"Alright,we also need different clothes," Milori said.

Clarion gave a confused look.

"You will be better off wearing leggings under your coat."

"When do you think we will be able to leave?" Clarion asked.

"Sometime next week," he answered.

Clarion nodded.

The two finished a small list and went to get everything ready.

Clarion flew to find Fairy Mary and Milori walked to get all the supplies.

"Mary?" asked Queen Clarion.

"In here,Clarion," a voice answered in the back of the house.

The queen flew to the room Mary was in.

"Hello Mary."

"Hello Clarion,what can I do for you?"

"Um...I need leggings and a long extra thick coat for next week."

Clarion told the tinker.

"Alright do you want them blue?" Mary asked,while measuring the queen.

"Sure."

"Okay,I'll drop them off in a few days," Mary said.

"Thank you,Mary."

"Anytime."

Clarion smiled and flew out the door.

The rest of the week went by,both Milori and Clarion getting ready and packing.

Mary brought the coat and leggings.

Day they leave...

"Clarion..." Milori whispered,waking Clarion up.

"It's time to get up."

Clarion was in his arms,half asleep.

Milori kissed her neck.

"Oh..." Clarion groaned and stretched.

"We need to leave very soon," Milori hopped out of bed.

Clarion sat up and put her hands over her stomach.

She was now just beginning to show.

Milori walked to her side and sat down.

He leaned in for a kiss.

She returned it.

He pulled her closer to him,making the kiss deep.

Milori laid her down,and leaned over her.

She smiled up at him.

Slowly,he leaned in closer.

He brushed his lips against her neck.

Clarion put her arms around his neck,as his hands slipped down to her waist.

Milori covered his love's neck with kisses.

Soon reaching her sweet spot.

She let out a soft gasp.

Milori loved making her gasp or whisper scream his name when ever he did something like that.

He kissed her again.

"Milori,we-Milori!"

Clarion quietly screamed as he slipped his hand to the tie of her night gown,pulling it undone.

He just kissed her,and moved his hands up and down her bare back.

"Milori,we need to leave soon," Clarion said,doing her night gown back up.

Milori stood up and helped his love out of bed.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she answered softly.

The two quickly got dressed and ready.

Clarion got into her new coat and leggings.

Her coat was a tealish blueish color,with white cotton sown around the neck and on the bottom.

It was long and covered her feet.

Milori embraced her from behind and slid his hands to Clarion's stomach.

"You look beautiful," he whispered,delivering a kiss to her cheek.

Clarion smiled and led him out the door.

Archimedes was waiting with packs on him.

Clarion and Milori walked to him.

"Queen Clarion,Lord Milori,please be careful and come back," begged the Ministers and all the other fairies.

Milori helped Clarion up onto Archimedes,then hopped on.

"Good luck,"Clarion said to the Ministers.

"You too," Minister Summer said.

Milori gave Archimedes a little nudge and the two fairies waved good bye as the owl took off.

"To the Mainland," Milori ordered the owl.

Clarion smiled at the thought of going to the Mainland,she had never been.

"You are going to love it there," Milori said,reading her expressions.

Soon the couple found themselves at a snow covered Mainland.

Clarion gasped as a heavy rain drop just about landed on her.

Archimedes tried dodging the drops,until a heavy down pour started up.

Even though Clarion's wings were in her coat,she could still feel the dampness in them.

Suddenly,a bolt of lightning struck and a black cloud could be seen in the distance.

"Milori,that storm is heading right for us,we need to take cover," said a soaked Clarion.

Milori,who was also wet,turned to his shivering love.

"There is a small cave up ahead," he answered.

Clarion buried her face into his back.

The owl landed on a branch near a cave.

Milori picked Clarion up and walked inside.

They both sat down.

Milori coughed.

Clarion scooted closer and put her hand to his head.

His usually cold skin was unnaturally warm.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes," Clarion said.

Milori stood up and walked to the packs.

He let out a sigh of annoyment.

"We forgot extra clothes," he said.

"Just grab some blankets," Clarion answered.

Milori walked back to her with two blankets.

"Let me help you out of that coat," Milori said,helping Clarion up.

He took her coat off,underneath it was a tank-top shirt.

She shivered.

"Um...I'll change over here," Clarion said,pointing to a dark corner.

"Why don't you just change right here," Milori said in a seductive mocking tone.

He put his hands on her behind.

"Milori!" Clarion jokingly softly slapped his cheek.

"Alright,I'll be over here," Milori answered,walking to a spot behind a rock.

Clarion quickly took off the rest of her clothes and bundled herself in her blanket.

Milori quickly took off the rest of his clothes and wrapped his blanket around his lower body,

then walked back to the entrance and started a fire.

Soon after,Clarion walked to him.

She grabbed his clothes,along with hers,and set them on a rock to dry.

Clarion walked to her fiance and sat next to him.

Milori pulled her close.

"Milori,"Clarion said with a small smile as she pulled away from him.

Milori held tighter and kissed her neck moving slowly down.

"Milori,stop," Clarion giggled softly.

Milori got down to the blanket.

He tried prying the blanket lower.

"Milori!"Clarion slapped his hands softly.

Milori backed off somewhat.

Slowly,Clarion got a bit more comfortable being so close to Milori.

She relaxed a bit and layed on him.

Milori smiled and kissed her head.

He slid his hands down her back under the blanket,stopping at her lower back.

He was surprised at her reaction.

She leaned up and kissed him,putting her arms around his neck.

The blanket slowly falling down.

* * *

**They just kissed,nothing really happened.**

**-just thought ya should know.**


	13. Albus Woodsquirrel

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**You are all the reason I am still writing this.**

**Thanx for the ideas too! ; )**

* * *

Ch. 13 Albus Woodsquirrel

The next morning came,and Milori met it at dawn.

He sat at the edge of the cave.

He watched as the human world started coming to life.

A groan and a yawn sounded behind him.

Looking back, he saw Clarion stretching.

She sat up and gathered her blanket,then walked to Milori.

"I thought you would sleep longer," Milori said.

Clarion smiled and climbed into her lover's lap.

"I couldn't wait to have the rest of my week with you," she answered.

They shared a kiss.

Milori longed to touch her,but she held him back.

"You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen," Milori whispered in her ear.

"Yes,well I am already pregnant," Clarion said.

Milori smiled and thought of what it would be like to be a father.

Clarion touched his cheek and kissed him again.

"We better pack our clothes dry?" Clarion said as she got up.

"I think."

Milori caught his clothes as Clarion threw them at him.

The two went to their changing places.

A few moments later,Milori walked out to get Archimedes ready.

Clarion walked out of the cave and to Milori.

She looked out across the snowy dark land.

"It's so big," she said.

"Yes,but this isn't the Winter we brought," Milori said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"That storm was made of dark magic," Milori answered.

Clarion looked to the north.

"Milori!" she suddenly shouted.

He looked back at her.

"The ruby acorn is kept by a wealthy squirrel who once lived in hollow is near that pond!"

Clarion exclaimed.

"Let's get going," Milori answered,helping Clarion onto Archimedes.

He hopped on and told the owl to head for the hollow.

The two fairies hopped off Archimedes a few moments later.

"Milori,we need to be very kind and generous to this squirrel," Clarion warned Milori.

Milori nodded.

"If he asks who we are I will tell him I am the queen of Pixie Hollow and you will tell

him you are the Lord of is going to have us prove this,"

Clarion said before knocking on a small wooden door.

The door opened a crack.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

A squirrel poked his head out.

His eyes widened when he saw a small handsome muscular man and a most beautiful woman.

"Hello," Clarion said smiling.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Lord Milori,lord of Winter."

"And I am Queen Clarion,queen of Pixie Hollow."

"Come in," the squirrel said.

"Hold on," the squirrel suddenly said,"how do I know you are who you say you are?"

Clarion gestured to a wood water pitcher.

She raised her hands and water came dancing out of the pitcher.

The squirrel watched carefully.

Milori touched the water and it froze with little designs on it.

Clarion opened a window,letting a cold breeze in.

She swirled her finger making a small tornado out of it.

"What else can you do?" the squirrel asked.

"Many other things,but more to your interest,I can make gems," Clarion said.

"And,we were hoping to make a trade with you," Milori added.

A sparkle shown in the squirrel's eyes.

"Hmm...could we discuss this over breakfast?" the squirrel asked after a moment of thought.

"Of course," Milori said.

"By the way,I'm Albus Woodsquirrel," the squirrel said.

The two fairies and the squirrel sat at a large wood table.

Albus rang a bell and a beatle came out of two big wooden doors,three plates in hand.

He gave Albus then Milori then Clarion their plates.

"Thank you," Clarion and Milori told the beatle and Albus.

Albus nodded.

"Well,what are you waiting for?Dig in!"Albus said.

Clarion put a leaf on her lap,then looked at the beautiful silverware.

Every fork and spoon for every dish.

Milori gave her a worried look.

Then looked at the forks and spoons.

Clarion whispered,"Just follow me."

She smiled at him.

"Queen Clarion,may I say,that you have the most beautiful smile," Albus said looking at her.

Clarion nodded her thanks and she took up her first fork,as did Milori.

"Yet,there is something about you two," Albus suddenly said.

The two looked up questioning.

"You seem to really know each other," Albus said.

"Well enough," Milori said quickly.

Clarion gave him a confused look,then got the idea.

She nodded.

Then the two took a bite of their eggs and toast.

Albus stared at them suspiciously.

They all ate in silence.

"Thank you,Albus,it was delicious," Clarion said smiling.

"Yes,thank you,"Milori said.

"Now,you wanted to talk about a trade?" Albus said,wiping his lips.

"Yes,the gems of your choice for your ruby acorn,"Milori said.

"My ruby acorn!?That is my most precious gem!"Clarion shot Milori a worried look.

He gave her a don't-worry-I'll-deal-with-this look.

Albus noticed the connection between them.

"But I will trade you it for two gold giant sized acorns,and if you stay over dinner

tonight to tell me how close you two really are," Albus said after a moment of thought.

"That is too much gold for her to make," Milori said boldly.

"No that's fine," Clarion said.

Milori looked at her with worry in his eyes.

He whispered to her,"I am not going to let you over do yourself."

"Milori,I will be just fine," she whispered back.

Little did they know,Albus's squirrel ears were experts for hearing.

Love and passion filled Clarion's eyes.

"Alright," Milori said,the same emotions in his eyes.

Albus cleared his throat.

"Eh-hem...you know,Queen Clarion,you are like an open book,I can read your emotions and feelings," Albus said loudly.

Milori and Clarion looked at Albus.

"Your eyes tell on you,they tell me you are full of passion and love," he continued.

Clarion looked at Milori and let out a sigh.

"You are right," Milori said,"when I first met her,I told her the exact same thing.

If she was worried or sad,I knew just by looking into her beautiful blue eyes."

Milori took her hand.

Clarion looked up at him.

"Well,we better be going," Clarion said looking back at Albus.

"No,I would be honored if you two would be my guests for night."

Clarion and Milori looked at each other.

"There is a guest room upstairs,you can also make the gold there," Albus continued.

Clarion waited for her love's answer.

Milori nodded.

"Alright,follow me," Albus said walking up some stairs.

The three walked up the stairs.

Albus stopped at a door and opened it.

The couple walked in.

"It is beautiful,"Clarion smiled.

Milori put his hand on the small of her back and they walked to the bed.

They both sat on it.

"Hmm...seems comfortable enough,"Milori said laying down on it.

Albus snuck away,but wondered how close the two fairies were.

He turned around to find that the door was closed.

He peaked through the key hole.

The two fairies were sitting side by side on the end of the bed.

"What do you think?"he asked Clarion.

She looked around the room.

"It's not home,but it will do," she said smiling.

"What do you think?" Milori moved his hand to Clarion's stomach.

She put his hand over his,and laughed.

"Your mother has the most beautiful laugh don't you agree?" he kept talking.

"Your father is just full of flattery," Clarion said looking Milori in the eye.

"Mother?Father?They are expecting a child?" Albus thought.

"Yes,well she deserves it," Milori kissed Clarion.

Clarion rolled her eyes.

He smiled and patted her stomach as he got up.

"When do you think you'll be done with the gold?" Milori asked her.

"Before dinner if I start now,"Clarion said with a sigh.

"Your mother is also very foolish and stubborn,let's hope you

don't get that from her,"

Milori said,pouring a glass of water from a pitcher.

Clarion snapped her head towards him.

She got up and took the glass from him,tempted to pour it on him.

She just glared at him and headed to the small table with a bunch of couches and chairs near it.

Before she got very far,he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

He looked at her for half a second then kissed her.

Clarion fought but he held her tight.

She suddenly relaxed and dropped the glass of water.

Her arms wrapped around Milori's waist and she fell into his kiss.

Clarion broke the kiss and poured two glasses of water.

She took both of them in her hands.

Milori put his hands on her waist.

Unexpectedly,Clarion raised her right arm and poured the water on Milori's head.

"That,is for calling me foolish and stubborn,"she said smiling.

Then Clarion turned around and walked to the couch.

Albus left for his study laughing.

Milori shook his head,shaking water around him.

He slowly moved towards the couch his love was on.

Clarion was taking a small hand full of pixie dust out of a bag,when Milori was a few feet from the couch.

He stood there for a bit,watching Clarion.

An amused expression was on his face,his love hadn't noticed him there.

Clarion shaped the pixie dust into two balls.

Her hands form a couple circles around them.

They started to glow and turn shiny.

Two hours later...

Milori watched the gold start to grow slowly.

From the time Clarion started,it had only grown to the size of his hand.

He snuck behind the couch she sat at.

She started to get up when muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Milori!" quietly screamed Clarion.

He picked her up and layed her on one of the couches.

He sat next to her,holding her down.

He kissed her neck moving slowly to her sweet spot.

Clarion gave up trying to escape,Milori was too strong for her.

He kissed her sweet spot and didn't stop until Clarion was half screaming,

"Alright...Milori...I'm sorry."

He let go of her.

"That was for the water," Milori said smirking,"and just for fun..."

Clarion's mouth dropped open,but she was soon in his arms kissing him.

They broke the kiss.

"Well,now that we are even,I need to get back to the gold acorns," Clarion said brushing her

hand over his chest as she walked away.

Three hours later...

Clarion sat still working on the gold,which had grown a bit.

Milori lay on the bed with his hands under his head.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in,"Clarion called.

The beetle from breakfast came in.

"Chirp chirp chic chirp chici chirp," was all Milori heard.

Having all the warm talents,Clarion heard,

"Lunch is in a few minutes,Master Albus wishes you there."

Clarion nodded and the beetle left.

"What was that all about?" Milori got up from the bed.

"Lunch is in a few minutes and Albus wants us there," came an answer.

"Alright,let's go then."

Milori wrapped his arm around Clarion's waist and they walked into the dining room.

Albus was already seated.

The two sat next to each other.

The food was already out.

"So how is the gold making going?" Albus asked.

"Good," Clarion answered,smiling at the thought of the little fight between her and Milori.

"Um...I heard something up there didn't know what it was,but is everything alright?" Albus said.

Clarion and Milori smiled.

"Yes everything was fine," Clarion said,cutting up her lunch.

"Just a little water fight," Milori said looking at Clarion with a smile.

Clarion tried not to laugh.

"You needed a bath,"she whispered jokingly.

"Very funny," Milori said.

Clarion smiled.

"You needed a little 'excitement'," Milori continued.

"Milori!" Clarion said looking at Albus then back at him.

Albus just laughed.

Everyone finished up their lunch and the fairies went back to their room.

Clarion went back to her work.

"Ree,do you want to go on a tour of the Mainland?"

"Milori,I want to,but I need to finish this.I am sorry."

Milori sat close to his love.

He let out a sigh.

Clarion looked at him.

"Why don't you talk to the baby?" Clarion asked.

Milori smiled.

"Wish we knew what you were,"Milori started.

"Milori,we will find out when we get back."

"Yes but I can't wait that long."

Clarion focused back on her work,shaking her head.

"If you are a girl I want to name Claire.

If you are a boy I want to name you Zak,"Milori continued.

Clarion smiled lovingly at Milori.

"But what should we call you,before we decide on a name?"

Milori thought of names.

"How about Bouncy?" Milori said after a few minutes.

"Bouncy?"Clarion looked at her love.

Milori shrugged.

"Alright,Bouncy.I think I will tell you and your mother some

winter day..."

Dinner...

"Thank you,that was delicious,"Clarion said to Albus.

"You are welcome," Albus answered.

"Are the gold acorns done?" Albus Asked.

"Yes,finally."

"Good."

Clarion yawned suddenly.

"Lord Milori,would you tell me everything about you two and why winter is

so dark this year?" Albus asked him.

Milori nodded.

"Clarion needs to get to bed," Milori said.

Clarion nodded,and the men went to the study as Clarion went up the stairs.

She took off her coat and sat at a small drawers with a mirror.

Taking out her bun,she began brushing her hair.

The door opened and closed.

Footsteps came toward her.

"That was a quick talk,Milori honey," Clarion said,still looking in the mirror.

A being was right behind her and she was waiting for Milori's face to appear in the mirror.

It never did,in fact nothing did.

The person put his hand on her shoulder.

"That isn't Milori's touch!" Clarion thought.

She shot up and turned around.

She found herself face to face with the one person she feared.

Clarion quickly backed away.

"What are you doing here?" Clarion hissed.

"Just checking in on 'Bouncy'," replied the man.

He wore black and had crow feather wings.

Clarion's gaze clouded with worry.

"Get out,Geroke."

"Why is that?You didn't like my poem earlier last week?"

Clarion glared at him,covering the worry in her eyes.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall.

Clarion looked towards the doors.

The Dark One,Lord of Crows,Geroke-what ever you prefer to call him- took a couple steps towards the fairy queen.

A dark ball of dust gathered in his hands.

Clarion backed up.

As soon as the Dark One moved,Clarion ran out of the room and to the side of the door.

Just as she made it out,the ball whizzed out the door.

Milori came around the corner,seeing Clarion breathing hard.

"Clarion..." Milori called.

"Milori..."she ran to him.

"We have to get out,he is here," Clarion said.

"What?" Milori asked.

"Come out,come out wherever you are..." came an evil voice.

Milori ran to the room.

Clarion followed closely.

The two walked into the room.

No one.


	14. Carook Leaf

Ch. 14 Carook Leaf

"He's gone now,"Milori said after checking the whole house.

Clarion looked around.

"We need to get that ruby and get out,Milori."

"Clarion,we will tomorrow morning."

Milori smiled at her.

"I bet Bouncy is tired,"Milori said walking Clarion to their room.

Clarion smiled at this.

They closed the door behind them and walked slowly to the bed.

The two love birds hopped in and cuddled.

Milori took her in his arms.

Clarion closed her eyes and soon found herself in a dream.

_A baby was crying somewhere near her in the cold darkness._

_She suddenly saw a light._

_Walking towards it,she stepped in to a baby's room._

_In the middle of the room,stood a baby's cradle._

_The crying seemed to be coming from there,so she went to it._

_The baby had beautiful blue eyes and was very cute._

_Clarion gushed at it,and talked to it._

_Suddenly she heard a voice,_

_"Just came to check on 'Bouncy'."_

_She picked up the baby and backed away._

_Running into someone,she looked back._

_It was the castle guard._

_"Oh,you," Clarion breathed._

_"Yes,your highness."_

_The guard bowed._

_"Where is Milori?" Clarion asked._

_The guard looked at her with sorrowful eyes._

_"That is who I came to talk to you about,"the guard said slowly._

_Clarion gave a confused look._

_"He was found near the border,with a crow feather._

_He is..."_

_Clarion tried not to cry._

_She cradled her baby._

* * *

Clarion awoke from her dream with tears streaming down her face.

"Clarion,what's wrong,"Milori asked concerned.

"I am fine,Milori,it was just a dream."

Clarion held his hand.

He wiped the tears off her cheeks and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

Milori kissed her cheek.

"It was about our baby..." Clarion started,she then relized she had seen their baby.

Milori perked up.

"She was such a beautiful baby,blue eyes and beautiful soft skin."

Clarion sounded cheerful,so Milori kissed her.

"And then..." tears gathered in Clarion's eyes.

"What?"Milori asked.

"His voice, 'Just came to check on 'Bouncy'.

So I backed away with our baby.

Right into a guard.I asked him where you were..."

Milori looked concerned.

She stayed quiet after that.

"So, you are saying our baby is a girl?" Milori asked with a smile.

Clarion looked at him.

"I don't know,it was just a dream."

She began to relax.

Milori put his hand on her stomach.

"Bouncy..."Clarion started,it was the first time Clarion had called the baby its name.

Milori smiled.

She opened her mouth,but paused.

"Clarion?"

"Shh!"

Clarion looked at the door.

Milori followed her gaze.

The door handle jiggled.

Milori tensed up.

A knock sounded.

"Lord Milori?Queen Clarion?" came Albus's voice.

Clarion let out the breath she had been holding.

She got up and walked to the door.

Opening it she said,

"Oh,Albus,you startled us!"

"I'm sorry,but I came to bring you this."

Albus pulled a small ruby shaped in an acorn.

Clarion looked at it surprised.

"That...is the ruby acorn?" Milori asked.

"Yes..." Albus answered.

"You had Clarion make those giant-"

"Thank you,here are yours," Clarion cut Milori off.

Milori helped her bring them to the door,still muttering.

"Albus,we will be leaving in a few minutes,so i guess this is good bye,"

Clarion said,shivering as a breeze came through the door.

Milori grabbed her coat.

"Yes,good bye," Albus bowed to the lord and queen.

He then walked out the door,with the gold.

Milori lovingly helped Clarion get her coat on.

"Thank you,dear."

"Welcome," Milori said pulling her closer.

A passionate kiss followed.

Clarion pulled away.

"Now Bouncy,i NEVER want you to be selfish like that," she said looking down at her stomach.

Miloi laughed.

He grabbed the one pack they had brought in and walked to the door.

Clarion quickly made the bed and made sure everything was in good shape.

"Clarion,it looks let's go."

Clarion took her love's hand.

The beetle let them out.

The couple walked out to find Archimedes waiting.

Milori helped Clarion on.

He then hopped on.

"We've got the ruby,now let's get the Carook tree leaf,"Milori suggested.

"Alright."

The owl took off.

"You know,I have been thinking,"Milori said,getting Clarion's attention.

"That's never good,"Clarion answered with a smile.

Milori laughed.

"What do you think of the name Matthew instead of Zak?"

"I love it,"Clarion kissed his cheek and rested her hands in his lap.

Milori felt her relax,as she drifted off to sleep.

In the distant,Clarion could hear Milori's voice.

"Bouncy..."

Clarion slowly opened her eyes.

She was laying in a flower.

"if you are a girl,we are going to name you Claire,

meaning caring,clear,beautiful,and bright just like your mother."

Milori continued.

Clarion smiled and kept listening.

"If you are a boy,we are going to name you Matthew,

meaning a gift from a lord or king."

"Either way you will be a gift from a lord and king,"Clarion spoke,startling Milori.

"Yes,to my beautiful wife," Milori said.

"Wife-to-be,"Clarion corrected him.

She stuck out her hand for him to help her up.

He helped her up and into his arms.

She was about to kiss him,when a branch snapped behind them.

*Snap*

* * *

**Sorry,this is a short chapter.**

**QC loves LM, i have a feeling u are going to like the next chapter. ****; )**


	15. New Allies

**Sorry,I should have explained this earlier,**

**but I think that there was one queen before Clarion.**

**And that she was only queen because Clarion arrived late.**

**So Milori and Clarion are kinda immortal,to be queen and lord forever.**

**Unless they are killed,they would not die.**

**Thank you QC loves LM for helping with the new characters ; )**

* * *

Ch. 15 New Allies

*Snap*

Clarion and Milori spun around.

"Who's there?"Milori asked bravely.

Clarion stared into the trees nearby.

Three young teenage girls walked out of the trees.

"Wizards," Milori whispered to Clarion.

They saw the necklaces around the girls' necks.

"Who are you?" Clarion said in a calm voice.

"Who are you?" challenged the youngest girl.

"Tori,stand down," the oldest said,looking the two fairies up and down.

The second youngest took her wand out of her boot and pointed it at

the fairies,muttering words.

A tornado blew at them,meaning to trap the fairies.

Clarion barely twirled her finger and the tornado headed back to the wizard,trapping her instead.

"Breanna!I said stand down!" The oldest wizard screamed.

Just then the youngest shot water at the two fairies.

Clarion put out her hand and the water stopped.

Then quickly made a dome of water around the young wizard.

Milori froze the water,trapping the wizard inside.

The oldest looked at the fairies.

She shot a ray of light at them.

Clarion did the same as the water,then trapped the wizard.

"Good job," Milori whispered.

The two walked towards the trapped wizards.

"Now,who are you?" Clarion asked again.

"I'm Jenna," the oldest spoke.

"I'm Breanna," the second youngest said.

"And I'm Tori.

Let us go you stupid fairies," the youngest yelled.

"Tori!Do you know who that is?" Jenna hissed.

"No,who are you?" Tori asked curiously.

"I am Lord Milori,the lord of winter."

"And I am Queen Clarion,the queen of Pixie Hollow."

Tori looked dumbfounded.

"Oh..."

The three wizards sat still.

With a swift movement of Clarion's hand,all the traps broke.

"Your lord and highness,may i ask why it is winter here in Neverland?It never is," Breanna asked.

Clarion looked at Milori.

He nodded.

"There is a curse on Neverland,and is quickly spreading to the Mainland too,"

Clarion said.

"The Dark One put it on the land,now we are trying to save it."

Milori finished up.

The wizards nodded.

"Well,we better get going," he quickly said.

Clarion nodded her good bye and walked to Archimedes.

She waited for Milori to help her up.

"Wait!Can we help?" Tori asked.

"Thank you but-"

"If you know where we can get a Carook Leaf," Clarion cut Milori off.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Oooh...those are the rarest things to find," Jenna said.

Clarion nodded.

Milori gestured for her to come closer.

He walked behind Archimedes and started whispering to his love.

"Clarion,you knew this all along?"

"Yes and I thought you did too," she answered.

"Honey,where are we supposed to find one?"

"Milori dear,there has to be a Carook Tree somewhere."

Clarion opened her mouth to speak,but was interrupted by a soft grumble.

Clarion looked at Milori.

He looked at the sky.

"You should probably eat,it is about twelve," Milori told his love.

The two went to the packs.

"Wouldn't want Bouncy to starve,would we?" Milori asked,handing Clarion her sandwich.

"Bouncy?" Tori asked.

Clarion jumped.

Milori looked at the young wizard.

"How long have you been listening?" he asked.

"Um...ever since you two started whispering."

The three wizards giggled.

"So you two are a something,huh?" Breanna asked.

The fairies looked at each other.

"Um..." Clarion said.

"Oh please,stuff like honey and dear,we heard it all," Tori said giggling.

"And Bouncy?" asked Jenna.

Clarion and Milori couldn't speak.

Milori finally just said,

"Our unborn child,we call it Bouncy."

The girls looked Clarion up and down.

"You are pregnant?You don't look it," they all said.

Clarion nodded to the question.

But was a little surprised at the comment.

The two fairies ate their sandwiches and got on Archimedes.

"So do you know where we can find a Carook leaf?" Milori asked.

"Hmm...the natives here use it as medicine,maybe they have some," Breanna answered.

Clarion put her hand to her head.

"Looks like we are going to have to fight indians,pirates,and 'him'," Clarion said to Milori.

Her husband-to-be nodded.

"What?Pirates too?!This is going to be so exciting!" Tori said jumping up and down.

Archimedes took to the air.

"We are going to have to trade them something," Milori said deep in thought.

"I can make another gem,"Clarion suggested.

"No,you have done enough of that for that greedy squirrel,Clarion."

Clarion rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again," she said in a joking manner.

The three wizards laughed.

Milori smiled and kissed her cheek.

The girls giggled.

"Alright,we need to stop at...that cave then," Clarion said looking

for the cave then pointing it out.

"Alright."

The group headed for the cave.

Clarion told Milori to fly close to the edge of the entrance.

Clarion threw some pixie dust out into the cave.

A few seconds later,a diamond came floating out to the fairies.

"Woah..." the three wizards stared at the diamond.

"Would you carry it Jenna?" Clarion asked.

Jenna nodded.

The fairy queen thanked her.

"Now to the Neverland tribe," Breanna said.

It took them about half an hour to get there.

"We will stay in the air,you three make the trade," Milori said.

"What do we say?" the girls asked.

"Ask them,'Carook leaf?' then show them the diamomd.

Whatever they bring out

point at the diamond then it," Clarion said.

"Alright."

The girls headed off.

"Do you think this will work?" Milori asked.

"Hopefully," Clarion said.

The three girls walked into the indian camp.

They were met by many indians with spears.

"Carook Leaf?" Jenna said,then showed them the diamond.

The indians started talking in their own language.

"Cawookie Weaf," the chief said,as he stepped into the circle of warriors.

The girls nodded.

"Bwing Cawookie," the chief said.

An indian brought a small speck out.

The girls looked at each other.

"Queen Clarion said to trade them for whatever they bring out," Tori said.

Jenna nodded.

She pointed at the speck and then the diamond.

The chief nodded,smiling big.

The indian gave Jenna the speck.

Jenna gave the chief the diamond.

All the indians gathered to look at it.

Sneakily,the girls snuck out.

Clarion and Milori were waiting.

"Did you get it?" Clarion asked,her voice full of hope.

"Well...they gave us this...speck," Jenna said,handing it to the queen.

"We are sorry-"the girls said.

"No,don't be," Clarion said smiling.

Everyone gave a confused look.

"It is a Carook seed," Clarion explained.

She put it in the ground.

"That is going to take years to grow!" Breanna burst out.

Clarion smiled.

"Not with faith,trust,and a little bit of pixie dust,"

Clarion said taking a pixie dust bag out of the packs.

She sprinkled some on the planted seed.

Raising her hands,a small tree grew.

She then had the wizards water it and give it sunlight.

Again,Clarion raised her hands and the tree grew to a full sized one.

"Good job," Milori kissed Clarion's cheek.

Clarion blushed and smiled.

The wizards tried not to giggle.

Tori grabbed a leaf off the tree.

She handed it to Milori,who put it with the ruby acorn.

"Alright,we better go,it is getting late," Milori said,putting his arm around Clarion's waist.

The two fairies climbed onto Archimedes.

"Alright we will see you tomorrow," Tori said.

The fairies nodded and flew off.

"Where are we staying?" Clarion asked.

Milori pointed to a tree with a hole in the side.

They flew to a pond,to watch the sunset.

* * *

Tori and Breanna looked over at a sleeping Jenna.

"Ready?" asked Tori.

"Let's go!" Breanna whispered.

The two headed for the tree the fairies had headed for.

* * *

Milori and Clarion returned to the tree.

They got off the owl.

* * *

"Breanna,there they are," came Tori's voice.

The two watched the fairies intently.

* * *

Clarion started walking to the opening in the tree.

Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up.

"Milori!"

He carried her into the tree.

Kissing her the whole way.

"Aw...let's get closer," Tori said.

"Alright."

Milori set Clarion down on a pile of leaves.

He lay next her.

He looked at the beautiful woman he loved.

Clarion pulled him closer,kissing him.

Breanna and Tori stifled 'awes'.

Milori put his hand on the small of her back,he pulled

her so they were touching.

Her small frame against his muscular one.

Milori moved his hand to Clarion's behind.

She pulled away.

"Milori!Not in front of Bouncy!" Clarion screamed quietly.

Milori smirked and kissed her neck.

"Milori..." Clarion tried to wiggle free of his grasp.

He just held tighter.

"We need to...Milori...stop...do you want dinner or not?" Clarion asked,

making Milori stop kissing her neck.

He kissed her one more time and the two got up.

Clarion laughed softly.

"What?"Milori asked.

"You may want to brush off," Clarion said.

Milori saw he was covered in crushed leaves.

She walked off,he playfully spanked her as she passed him.

A few moments later she returned with two poppy seed muffins.

"Thank you,Ree."

"Your welcome."

The two ate quickly,then cuddled on the bed of leaves.

* * *

"Let's go,Tori," Breanna said quietly.

The two wizards headed back to their camp.

* * *

"Clarion?"

"Yes?" Clarion answered sleepily and with her eyes closed.

"Humph,you should not work as much as you have been,you are exausted

and it is only eight," Milori said concerned.

"Yes,well the baby uses up a lot of my energy," Clarion said.

Milori looked at her and put his hand on her stomach.

He felt Clarion relax and fall asleep.


	16. Hook

**For those that have been wondering,Breanna,Tori,and Jenna are human size.**

**And the Dark One can change his size.**

* * *

Ch. 16 Hook

The next morning,Milori awoke with Clarion in his arms.

She awoke a few minutes after him.

She smiled a sleepy smile.

"Good morning,Ree."

"Good morning,Milori."

"Good morning,Bouncy."

Clarion laughed at her love.

"What?Leaves again?" Milori started brushing off.

Clarion smiled lovingly at him.

She got up and started walking to get some breakfast for her and Milori.

She was bent over looking in the packs,when Milori approached.

He got near her and brushed off the leaves and dust from her behind.

Clarion stood up quickly.

"Milori..."

"I couldn't help it," he said smiling.

Clarion smiled and Milori pulled her in closer.

He began brushing off the leaves from his lovely wife-to-be's body.

He enjoyed it thoroughly,especially around her bottom and upper body.

"Milori..." Clarion said deep in thought.

"What is it?"

"Now we have to get Hook's ring,that is going to be harder

than the last objects," she said slowly.

"Clarion,I want you to stay here.I will get the ring."

"Hmph...try and make me," Clarion answered.

"Alright." Milori moved towards his love.

She stepped back.

He lunged at her,too late.

She was already out of the way.

Clarion slightly smiled.

He turned and laughed,stepping closer.

Clarion stood by the door.

Milori jumped at her,she moved.

He jumped out the door.

Clarion rushed out the door to make sure he was alright.

When she got there,he was hanging onto a branch.

She walked to him laughing.

"Give up?" she said,putting her hand out to help him up.

He took it,and pulled her down with him.

"Never," he said smirking at his love,who was clinging to him.

Out of the top of the tree, Archimedes flew down and Milori hopped on him,

Clarion in his arms.

"Oh..." Clarion huffed.

Milori smirked.

She then got a sudden look in her eyes.

Slowly,she reached up and kissed him.

They kissed for a long time.

"This doesn't...change anything..." Milori said between kisses.

Clarion leaned back,and rolled her eyes.

"What do i have to do to come along?" she asked annoyed.

He thought for a second.

"Would you mind getting that blanket from the first night on?"

Milori remembered the romantic night.

"Milori!" Clarion said in surprise.

"Milori,please,can i come along?" Clarion looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Milori looked away.

"Oh...alright,only if you keep me company," Milori said,kissing her neck.

Clarion smiled.

She kissed him softly on the nose.

Someone cleared their throat behind the branch Archimedes landed on.

The fairies turned around in surprise.

"Um...sorry to interrupt..." Jenna said.

Clarion quickly hopped off Milori's lap.

Milori followed her off the owl.

"We should get moving," Clarion said,blush raising in her cheeks from being caught.

Milori nodded and made sure they had everything.

He then helped Clarion onto Archimedes.

"Let's go."

They headed for the ocean.

One hour later...

The group arrived at the beach.

"Alright,we need to find those pirates," Jenna said.

Clarion suddenly tensed.

Milori noticed.

"Pirates aren't found,they find you," she said,slowly turning around.

She stood still.

The girls wondered what the fairy queen was doing.

She seemed to be listening to the trees and waves.

They seemed to be speaking to her.

"Mysterious," was all the wizards could think.

Milori sat quietly watching the coast.

"They've been here," Clarion said,making the wizards jump.

Milori faced her again.

"We must move quickly," Milori said.

A clicking sound was heard as Milori walked to his owl.

"Milori!" Clarion said in alarm and she jumped at him.

They fell to the ground.

There was a loud bang.

*BANG!*

Milori held tight to Clarion.

"Are you hurt?" Clarion asked him checking for bruises or scrapes.

"Clarion..."he said looking behind her.

She slowly turned.

"How nice of you to drop in," Hook's evil voice sounded as he put his gun away.

A couple other pirates had the wizards.

Clarion looked calmly at Hook.

Milori got up beside her.

"How did i know this was going to happen,"Milori thought.

"We were expecting you,Queen Clarion and Lord Milori," the captain said,hatred in his voice.

Clarion still just looked calmly at the pirates.

Some were almost scared of the way she looked at them.

"As were we," Clarion said as calm as possible.

Clarion snapped her fingers.

Vines grabbed the pirates feet and arms.

The pirates let go of the wizards.

"Now,hand over your ring,Hook,and we will let you go," Milori said.

Hook was about to speak.

"Oh,Lord Milori,do you care more about the ring?Or your love and baby?"

Geroke's evil voice said.

Clarion and Milori looked at the crow lord.

He had a small black dust ball in his palm.

He started closing his fingers around it.

Milori looked at his love.

She began to get really pale.

Milori took her in his arms as she fell.

"Stop!" Milori cried.

The Lord of Crows stopped.

He smiled an evil smile and threw the dust ball to the ground near the two fairy's feet.

The dust turned into fog.

Then the evil fairy was gone,as were the pirates.

Milori turned to his woman in his arms.

"Clarion?" he asked.

She still laid there with her eyes closed.

He put his ear to her chest.

He could still hear a heart beat.

"Jenna,Tori,Breanna help me make a bed in that tree," Milori said,

pointing to a tree with a hole in the side.

The wizards quickly found leaves,flower petals,and cotton.

They took it to the tree,where Milori held Clarion in his arms.

He quickly made a soft bed for his love.

Carefully,he set Clarion on it.

The wizards left Milori kneeling by her side.

He grasped her hand tightly.

"Clarion,don't leave me."

Milori stood by her the rest of the day.

3:00 in the morning...

Milori held Clarion's hand tightly.

Slowly,he covered it in kisses.

He climbed into bed with her.

Putting his head on her chest,Milori could still hear Clarion's heartbeat.

He fell asleep cuddled with her.

7:00 am...

Milori felt a soft hand touch his cheek.

His eyes shot open.

Looking up,he saw Clarion smiling at him.

"Clarion!"

Milori wrapped his arms around her and they kissed.

He picked her up and kissed her neck.

Milori put her down slowly.

He put his hands below her waist.

"Oh,Milori," she said,remembering the day before.

"Everyone is alright," he read her mind.

"How do we get the ring-"

Milori put his finger to Clarion's lips.

"That doesn't matter right now."

Milori kissed her again.

She kissed back.

He touched her.

Her hands stopped him before he could do anything else.

Pulling away she looked at him.

"I wonder how it's going in Pixie Hollow," Clarion thought out loud.

The two laughed.

* * *

Back in Pixie Hollow...

"Minister Spring!"

"Minister Summer!"

"Minister Autumn!"

"Snowflake!"

"We need to-"

"Can you help-"

"Please,we nee-

"The bugs are-"

"Everything is so-"

"What do we-"

"Please be quiet...hey quiet...QUIET!"

All the fairies stopped talking,this surprised them.

Queen Clarion never yelled at them like that.

They all hung their heads.

"You are not in trouble,but we are not Queen Clarion and cannot just make

you quiet," Minister Spring said.

"Please one at a time,all of us are open to questions," Minister Summer said.

The babble started up again.

All the ministers sighed.

"How does Queen Clarion deal with this?" Autumn said to the ministers.

* * *

Milori and Clarion...

"All ready to go?" Milori asked Clarion.

"Yes."

She seemed to have a hint of worry in her voice.

"Clarion...what is bothering you?"

"Nothing,Milori,I'm fine."

"My dear,your eyes tell me differently," Milori looked her in the eyes.

She sighed.

"I cannot keep things from you,

you always know everything i'm feeling,"

Clarion said smiling slightly.

"You are like an open book.

But open is good and open is very beautiful,"

Milori said pulling her close.

He kissed her then helped her on Archimedes.

Then he hopped on.

The owl climbed into the sky.

"Bouncy,you and I will go on owl rides a lot," Milori said glancing at Clarion.

Clarion began to look pale.

"Clarion?" Milori asked.

"I'm fine Milori," Clarion answered.

Milori looked into her blue eyes.

Fear.

He had never seen Clarion scared.

"You are fearing something,tell me please,"Milori pleaded.

"Geroke...when he...used his...death ball."

"Yes?"

Clarion sighed and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm worried about the baby," Clarion said quietly.

Milori took her hand.

"Don't worry.I had Jenna and the other two put a protective spell on the baby.

Bouncy is going to be fine," Milori assured her.

* * *

**What do u think?**

**Next chapter will be up soon:)**


	17. Second Attempt

Ch. 17 Second Attempt

Milori and Clarion continued flying and soon the wizards' camp came into view.

The owl landed.

"Are you three ready yet?" Milori asked.

"Almost,we slept in," Tori explained.

Milori hopped off,revealing Clarion,who was hiding behind him.

"Queen Clarion!?" the three girls jumped up in surprise.

Clarion smiled weakly.

Milori helped her down.

He put his hand over her stomach.

"I believe you have gotten bigger," he said,looking at his love.

Clarion laughed at him.

"It's only been three weeks," she whispered back.

The girls giggled.

"Well then,what is the plan?" Jenna asked.

"I think,that if were to board his ship,we could have a better chance of finding

the ring," Clarion said.

"Yes,but we are too big,they would notice us," Breanna said.

Clarion tried to hide a smirk.

"What are you thinking,Ree?" Milori asked her quietly.

"There is a way you can be invisible to everyone,"Clarion said thoughtfully.

"How?" The wizards asked curiously.

"Magic."

"What kind of magic?" The wizards asked.

Clarion looked at them.

"Witchcraft and wizardry," Clarion answered.

"Ooh,which wizard?Is it that cute one from the Mainland?" Breanna asked squealing.

Clarion looked at Milori.

"No,you three," he said simply.

"Oh..." the girls said.

"Alright,let's try the spell," Jenna said grabbing her wand.

Clarion and Milori watched as the wizards tried to make themselves invisible.

Breanna made her hair stick up.

Jenna made her skin purple.

And Tori...

Tori was the last to try.

Clarion felt a small tingle.

The kind she felt when a new fairy comes to Neverland.

She looked at Tori surprised.

The once tall wizard shrunk into a small...fairy.

The other wizards gasped.

Tori stood up.

"Um...why are you two so tall?" she asked the queen and lord.

"Tori...you turned yourself into a fairy!"

"Woah!Cool!Turn me into one!"

Jenna and Breanna shouted in excitement.

Tori sat in shock.

Clarion approached her.

"Queen Clarion?"Tori asked the queen.

"Tori let me see those wings," Clarion said.

After inspecting them,she pulled out a pixie dust bag.

Slowly,she poured it onto Tori.

"Woah..." Tori caught the dust in her hands.

Clarion then straightened Tori's wings.

Tori admired them.

Clarion put out her hand.

"Would you like to try them?" she asked.

Tori took the queen's hand and flew in a circle around her.

"Tori what spell did you use?" Jenna asked.

"Um...the new one," Tori said thinking.

Before Clarion or Milori could stop them,the wizards changed themselves into fairies.

Clarion and Milori looked at each other.

"Oh no..." Milori said quietly.

Clarion stood still.

"Are you going to help us with our wings?"

The two asked.

"You do know,that there is a small chanc-"

"Clarion," Milori cut her off.

She turned around.

Then helped the two with their new wings.

"Wee!"

"Yip-ee!"

"Woo-hoo!"

The girls dashed through the air.

They then noticed the queen and lord whispering to each other.

They listened in.

"Milori...a small chance that..."

"Clarion I know...yes but maybe they can..."

"Not as fairies can they..."

"You do..."

"Yes,but it's not safe for them..." Clarion finished.

They looked over and saw that the young girls were looking at them.

Were they the reason the couple were arguing?

"Alright,ready to go?"Clarion asked quickly.

"Wait do we not have talents?" Tori asked.

"Oh,yes but i don't think you should use them," Clarion had concern in her eyes.

"Why not?" Breanna asked.

"I'm sorry girls,but as fairies you must trust your queen," Milori said.

The girls looked at each other.

"Milori,what about their wings?" Clarion asked.

"They can have our blankets," Milori answered.

Clarion nodded.

The two walked to their owl and climbed on.

Clarion grabbed three blankets and handed them down to the girls.

Milori whistled,making Clarion jump.

A dove appeared and landed near them.

"You can ride her to the ship," Milori said.

He softly touched Clarion's hand.

"I hope i didn't scare you too much," Milori whispered in her ear.

"No,i was just thinking and you startled me," she whispered back.

Once the girls were on the dove,they flew off.

They climbed up up and up.

"There," Clarion said,pointing at a ship.

The two birds headed for the ship.

The landed on the mast.

"Be very quiet and don't let them see you.

Just get the ring and get out," Milori said.

"Milori and I will go together,the three of you need to stick together," Clarion said.

Everyone nodded and headed their own ways.

"Clarion,tell me if we need to stop or anything."

"Same to you," Clarion answered in a joking manner.

"I'm serious,Ree."

Clarion looked at her love.

"I know you are,but i'm fine."

Milori took her hand.

"Can you believe we have been gone for about 4 weeks?"

"No,i thought it wouldn't take this long," Clarion answered him.

Milori opened his mouth to speak.

Clarion put her hand to his mouth.

"Yo-ho!A pirate's life for me!"

The pirate turned a corner around one of the cabins.

Milori kissed Clarion's hand as she pulled it away.

Suddenly more pirates came tumbling out of a cabin with drinks in there hands.

The all hiccuped and stumbled around.

"Drunk pirates," Milori whispered.

And the two quickly walked to Hook's cabin.

"Stay close to me," Milori said tip-toeing.

Clarion rolled her eyes and walked passed him.

"Start looking."

The two looked for what seemed like an hour.

Nothing.

"It's not here," Clarion said slightly frustrated.

"No,it's right here,"Milori said looking out the window.

Clarion walked to him.

There out the window was a glass case with Hook's ring.

It was heavily guarded.

"Oh no," Clarion softly said.

"This is just great," Milori threw his hands in the air.

Clarion followed him out of the room.

The rest of the day the two waited for Hook to put the ring on.

He finally did.

Clarion was sleeping on Milori.

He was keeping watch.

"Clarion..."

Her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up and looked to see Hook putting the ring on.

"Alright,remember the plan?"

Clarion nodded.

They watched as the captain walked towards a plant with vines.

"Now."

Clarion lifted her hands and the vines followed her actions.

One strand grabbed Hook's feet,the other slipped the ring off Hook's hand.

It flung the ring to where the fairies were.

Milori grabbed it and whistled.

His owl and the dove appeared.

"Find the girls," he told the dove.

The bird flew around the ship.

A few seconds returning.

"Did you get it?" Jenna asked.

Milori and Clarion nodded.

Clarion walked to the ring and moved her hands in a downward motion.

It slowly began to shrink to fairy size.

She then bent down to pick it up.

That was when she really noticed her stomach had grown.

Milori took it from her and put it in with the other objects.

Clarion put her hand on her stomach.

She now had a small hump.

"Smee!Get me out of here!"

Hook was trying to get loose.

"Let's go,"Milori picked Clarion up and set her on his owl.

They flew off.


	18. A Celebration

Ch. 18 A Celebration

The fairies landed at an abandoned squirrel's home.

The home was complete with silverware and furniture.

"Well,that was easier than i thought it would be," Breanna beamed.

"Ya,because you hid most of the time," Tori said in a joking manner.

Milori and Clarion chuckled.

They all hopped off their rides.

A low grumble filled the room.

They traced the sound to Tori.

She blushed slightly.

"Sorry,a bit hungry."

"No need,tonight i have a special dinner planned," Clarion winked.

Milori smiled.

"Would you girls find some wood to burn for the stove,please?" Clarion asked.

The girls nodded and flew off on the dove.

Milori wrapped his arms around Clarion's waist.

"Don't worry i have an extra special night planned for you," Clarion said turning to face him.

Milori smirked.

"I hope they don't interfere with my plans," he replied.

Clarion raised her brows.

"And what plans would those be?" she asked with love in her voice.

"Hmm...i think we will start with..." Milori pulled her close.

He slipped his hands to her behind then kissed her lips.

He slowly moved down to her neck,soon reaching 'that' spot.

He then teased her by brushing his lips against her sweet spot,

smirking the whole time.

Clarion was on the edge and ready to fall.

But the sound of wings interrupted them.

"We got some sticks and-"

The three girls blushed when they saw the queen in the lord's arms.

They were practically touching and Milori still had his hand on her behind.

Clarion quickly shooed his hand off and pulled back.

Milori didn't let her go too far as she tried walking to the stoves.

He grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground.

"Milori!" Clarion shrieked in surprise.

The girls giggled.

The fairy queen kept trying to wiggle out of Milori's arms.

Milori gave them a look that said,'some privacy please.'

Clarion had stopped struggling to get out of his grasp.

Jenna started leading the other two out the door.

"Thank you for the wood,girls!" Clarion called after them.

"Milori!"

Was the the last thing the young fairies heard as they walked out the door.

On a tree branch...

"What do you think Lord Milori did to her?" Breanna asked suddenly.

"Just kissed her," Jenna said simply.

"Then why did she shriek every time he 'touched' her and when we left?"

Tori asked.

"She must have been embaressed to be seen," Jenna said thoughtfully.

"What about when we left-"

Tori stopped and sniffed the air.

The other two did the same.

Bread!

* * *

"Mmm...that smells delicious,Ree."

Milori went to take a piece while he thought Clarion wasn't looking.

His hand was greeted by a slap.

Clarion didn't even look up from the soup when she slapped his hand.

"Ow..." Milori muttered.

Clarion suppressed a small smile and giggle.

The giggle escaped her mouth.

"Serves you right.

Keep your hands off the food," Clarion said,pointing a spoon at him.

"I'll show you," Milori murmured in her ear.

Clarion's eyes widened and she tried to run,but Milori was too quick.

Before she could take a step,he had her in his arms tightly.

Milori smiled a wry smile.

"Here we go again.

I can never challenge you,can i?" Clarion said rolling her eyes.

"You can,you just always lose," came Milori's answer.

Clarion opened her mouth to speak.

But found it open for Milori's tongue to slide in.

Frozen in shock,she let him.

Soon enough,she joined in.

She pulled back.

"Now,mister,i want you to go tell the girls dinner is ready," Clarion said.

Milori smiled and kissed her.

Then walked to the door,calling the girls.

* * *

"It's been four weeks and a half since Queen Clarion left!" worried Spring.

"Yes but you have to remember that they have to get the wand," Summer said.

"I'm sure they are fine," Snowflake said.

There was a silence.

"You three know that there is a chance they don't come back..."

Autumn's statement hung in the frosty crisp air.

Everyone knew he was right.

* * *

Clarion got up from the table and started clearing it.

"That was delicious,Ree," Milori said as she took his plate.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and continued on.

"Yes,it was," the girls said together.

"Thank you,dears."

They watched as the queen walked into the kitchen and out of sight.

"So,what are we doing tonight?" Tori asked.

"Going to bed early and getting rested up for the rest of our adventure,"Milori answered.

He smiled at the girls 'ughs'.

His chuckle confused them.

"As long as you aren't out too late you can do what you want.

But Clarion and i are going to bed," he said,making sure he was loud enough for Clarion

to hear him in the kitchen.

"U-huh,sure," came her sweet sarcastic voice.

The girls giggled and hopped onto their dove.

Milori waved and the girls were off.

Quietly,he made for the kitchen.

"Alright,little one,a couple more plates," Clarion said.

She reached and stretched as high as she could to get the plate on the top shelf.

"You know,you can really see your tiny stomach when you stretch like that," Milori said.

Clarion jumped and dropped the plate.

Milori ran and caught it.

Clarion had her hand over her heart when he looked up at her.

Carefully,he put the rest of the plates back on the shelf.

"Did i scare you that much?" Milori asked with a sly smile.

Clarion rolled her eyes.

She took his hand and they walked to a bedroom.

"When do you think the girls-"

She was cut off by his kiss.

He moved his hands to the small of her back and slowly let them drop.

He stopped at her butt.

"Milori-"

Again,she was cut off by his kiss.

This time,he moved slowly down her neck,reaching her sweet spot.

He kissed it.

She gasped.

He continued kissing that sweet spot.

"Milori...stop..." she managed to get out.

He kissed her one more time.

"I love you,Ree," Milori said in her ear.

"I love you too," Clarion said softly.

Milori took her in his arms.

"Clarion,i don't want you coming when we leave to get his wand," Milori said.

Clarion looked into his eyes.

"Really?...just try and make me," Clarion was then running out the door laughing.

Milori chuckled and ran after her.

He chased her into the living room.

They started circling around a chair.

Clarion giggled.

Milori faked going to the right and as soon as she moved he went the left.

He barely missed her.

He ran her onto a couch.

Clarion softly squealed when he caught her ankle and then her waist.

Milori picked her up and carried her towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Clarion's laughter died down as she looked into her lover's eyes.

Slowly the two moved closer together and kissed.

When they pulled apart,Milori smirked and ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

9:00...

Clarion yawned.

Her and Milori had made a fire in the fireplace in the living room.

The two sat side by side on a couch,Clarion's head on Milori's chest.

"Jenna,come on already!" came a voice from outside.

The couple turned to the door.

Breanna and Tori walked in,followed by Jenna.

The girls sat near the fire.

"Tonight is going to be very cold,girls,so be sure to keep your wings warm," Milori warned.

The girls nodded.

"Ree,what do you think-" Milori stopped as he looked at his relaxed love.

Her eyes were shut and her breaths deep.

Milori smiled and kissed her forehead.

The girls talked with Milori another hour or so.

Milori felt Clarion stir,and her eyes fluttered open.

"Well,i better get this sleepy head to bed," he said and the two got up.

"Good night,girls," Clarion said softly as they left.

Clarion climbed into bed,waiting patiently for Milori to join her.

After using the bathroom,he climbed into bed.

Clarion lay on his chest and he embraced her.

She was out like that.

*snaps finger*

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Thanx for all the reviews!You guys are the reason that i keep writing!**

**Your reviews inspire me to do more on this story.**

**Keep up the good work!**


	19. Caught

**Note: Clarion has all the talents,remember?(including baking)**

**Thanx for all the reviews!You guys make my day when i read them!**

* * *

Ch. 19 Caught

The next morning,Clarion awoke on Milori's chest.

Feeling his love moving,he sat up and kissed her head.

"Good morning,you look as beautiful as ever," Milori said.

Clarion smiled softly,knowing she was not looking her best.

"Oh,i can't wait until we get baths,meals,and warmth," Clarion said.

"Yes well,we still need that wand," Milori reminded her.

"Of course,and we'll have it in three days at the most," she answered.

"Clarion,i want you to stay here," Milori said looking her in the eye.

She just rolled her eyes.

"I could do this all day,Milori," Clarion said,referring to the game of chase.

Before she could say another word,Milori had his arms fastened around her.

"Got ya," he whispered.

"Hmph...good luck keeping me here," she whispered back.

"Clarion,i'm serious.I don't want to lose you or Bouncy."

"Milori,i'm serious too.I don't want to lose you."

Tears began to build up in her eyes.

Milori took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry,Ree."

Clarion shook her head and he knew that this wasn't over.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Clarion said before Milori could say anything.

The couple held hands down to the dining room.

The girls were already eating some eggs and a piece of bread from the day before.

"Good morning Lord Milori,Queen Clarion," the girls said together.

"Good morning,girls," Clarion beamed.

Her contagious smile soon had everyone in the room smiling along.

She quickly dished her and Milori some eggs and a piece of bread.

The two ate just as quickly.

"They seem to be in a hurry this morning," the girls thought to themselves.

After a few minutes the table was cleared.

Clarion came out of the kitchen and sat down beside Milori.

"Girls,Clarion and i have decided that we are going to turn you back into wizards," Milori said.

"What?"

"I like being a fairy!"

"No,please i don't want to be a wizard again!"

The girls protested.

"Yes,but you can turn back into one when we get the wand," Clarion said hopefully.

The girls looked hesitant.

"Please,we need your help to get the wand," Clarion and Milori begged.

"Alright,girls...the undo spell," Jenna said.

The three girls hopped out of the tree and did the spell.

The next thing they knew,they were human sized again.

"Do not pout girls,once we have the wand you can do what you'd like,"

Milori said.

The girls lightened up.

They could be fairies again!

Milori and Clarion walked to the door.

Milori stopped hoping Clarion would stop as well.

Nope,she kept walking to the owl.

Milori let out a exasperated sigh.

The answer to his sigh was the raise of his love's brows.

Milori caught up with Clarion.

"Clario-"

A finger to his lips cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it,Milori," Clarion said.

Milori grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Clarion,no,listen to me."

Clarion stood still.

"I'm sorry,i truly am,but you have to stay here," Milori said.

"Milori,i am not staying here while four people i care about are in danger.

I will be fine," Clarion said.

"No!I am not going to lose you again!"Milori yelled.

The three wizards looked at the two fairies.

Clarion stood still and quiet.

"I'm sorry,Milori," Clarion burst into tears.

"No,I am," he took her in his arms.

"I will stay here," Clarion said softly.

Milori rubbed her back.

She reached up and kissed him.

"You be careful," she whispered to him.

"I will."

With that he got on his owl.

The fairy queen watched as they left.

Once they were out of sight,she walked into the house.

* * *

"He is hiding up in that mountain," Milori whispered to the wizards,pointing to it.

They nodded.

Then headed towards it.

They stopped at a glacier near the mountain.

"Alright,here is the plan.

First we-"

A creaking sounded and the next thing they knew they were trapped in a cage of ice.

Milori tried darting out,but a dark dust covered the cage and an

evil laugh followed.

"Geroke."

* * *

Clarion awoke suddenly.

"Something's not right," she thought.

Quickly,she ran out the door.

A shrill whistle came from her mouth.

The dove from before arrived a few seconds after.

He sensed the queen's uneasiness as she got on him.

He quickly flew towards Pixie Hollow.

* * *

"When are they going to be back?" complained Minister Summer.

"Ugh...you asked us that two minutes ago!" Autumn said irritated.

"Well,i didn't get an answer!" retorted Summer.

"There is no answer!" Autumn spat.

"Please!You two fight like a married couple!" Snowflake yelled.

"I've thought that for years," Spring muttered.

Summer and Autumn made faces.

Suddenly,the doors to the meeting room blew open.

The ministers jumped in surprise.

Queen Clarion came running in.

"Queen Clarion!" they all said together.

"Ministers..." Clarion said breathing deeply.

"You really should not be running like that in your condition,"

Summer gasped at how big the queen had gotten.

"Oh my,you've got the hump now," she said smiling.

"Yes,where is Lord Milori?" Spring asked.

Clarion's tired face clouded with worry.

"He went to get the wand,but i feel something is wrong," the queen explained.

"He didn't take you?" Autumn asked.

"He wanted me to stay,but there is no time for-"

"He went alone?" Summer interrupted.

"No,we have three wizards helping us.

But please,we don't have any time for stories,we have to get there,"

Clarion said quickly walking out the door.

The ministers followed.

"Who is 'we'?" Spring asked.

"Any of you and maybe a couple of fairies,"

Clarion answered while putting her hair in a new bun.

"We'll come!"

Clarion whipped her head around.

Tink,Peri,Rosetta,Iridessa,Fawn,Silvermist,Spike,G liss,and Vidia stood behind her.

"Thank you,girls," Clarion said.

They all walked,for they had coats covering their wings,to a few owls and the dove.

They all hopped on.

Clarion looked at the ministers.

"Two of you come and the other two stay," Clarion ordered.

Autumn and Summer stepped forward to come.

They gave each other a sick look.

"Alright one with me and the other with Fawn," Clarion said,

knowing not to put them together.

Once everyone was on,they all flew into the air.

The queen led the way.

"You know this is quite fun," Summer said from behind Clarion.

She said it directly at Autumn,who was obviously scared.

"Humph...ya right."

"Wimp."

"Pea brain."

"Sourpuss."

"Sap face."

"Fo-"

"Ministers!Please!" Clarion interrupted.

"Those two fight like a married couple," Gliss and Vidia said.

The ministers frowned as everyone laughed.

"Alright let's land here," Clarion said after getting over her laughter.

All the fairies landed.

"Let's pair up.

Fawn and Rosett-"

Clarion suddenly stopped.

She turned towards the mountain.

"Help!Help!Is anyone there?"

The fairies listened carefully.

"Tori,shut up."

-kick-

"Ow!What was that for!?"

"No one is going to be in these woods this high up."

"Breanna!Tori!Stop fighting!"

"Stop yelling!"

"You!"

"I said stop!"

The fairies looked confused.

"It's Jenna,Breanna,and Tori," Clarion said worriedly.

"Girls!Please!" Milori's accent reached the fairies.

"Milori..." Clarion whispered.

"Stay here and stick together," Clarion ordered.

She ran off.

"Wait we are coming!" the ministers followed her.

The rest of the fairies stayed.

"Girls,quiet!

Someone is coming," Milori said.

They looked where the sound was coming from.

Clarion came running towards them.

"Clarion!" Milori exclaimed.

"Oh,Milori..."

Clarion ran up to the group.

They were all chained to an icey wall.

She collapsed to her knees at Milori.

Cupping her hands around his cheeks,she kissed him.

"What happened?"Clarion asked when they pulled back.

" use your light to heat these ice chains off of us,"

Milori said looking around.

She nodded and did it.

Summer and Autumn appeared when she was just finishing with Tori's chains.

"Let's go," Clarion took her love's hands and they started quickly walking to the owls.

"Milori,the girls-"

Clarion gasped.

"What is it?"

"TinkerBell and her friends...they are gone..."


	20. The Wand

Ch. 20 The Wand

"Oh no..." Clarion whispered over and over.

"Clarion it's alright,they probably just got side tracked."

"Queen Clarion!There are tracks over here!" Summer called.

The lord and queen walked to her.

Milori and Clarion hopped on his owl.

The ministers on the dove.

Milori told the owl to follow the tracks.

The wizards followed.

"Milori,there!"

Clarion pointed to a group of fairies.

They were hauling a black twig like thing.

"They have the wand already?" Clarion asked confused.

"That's impossible,it has to be a trap," Milori said.

The owl landed on a tree.

"What now?" Autumn asked.

"We have to go down there,but be very cautious," Milori answered.

The birds took off and landed on the ground.

Clarion and Milori ran to the girls.

"Look!We got the wand!" Tink said excitedly.

"Jenna,would you take it?"

Jenna nodded and took it in her hands.

"Now what?We have all the items," Tori said.

"Hehe...now i get to have a little fun," came the evil voice.

Clarion and Milori turned to the Lord of Crows.

The younger fairies bunched up in fear.

"I see you brought more fairies with you."

The Dark One laughed.

Clarion and Milori stood in front of the fairies protectively.

"You stay away from them,Geroke," Clarion warned.

Geroke was fairy sized right now.

He was as tall as Milori,who was about three inches taller

than Clarion.

He stepped closer to the queen.

She glared at him.

"It is not them,you should be worried about,my dear queen," Geroke smiled evily.

Milori slid closer to his soon-to-be-wife.

"For in 9 seasons,you should have a baby cradled in your arms."

Clarion wasn't moved.

"Should?She will," Minister Summer burst out.

Clarion gave a look that said'don't try him'.

Geroke laughed his evil laugh.

"Geroke it's over,we have the four-"

Milori stopped.

Clarion had fallen to the floor.

"Clarion!"

He took her in his arms.

"Hahaha...like i said,you should have a baby," Geroke laughed.

Jenna grasped the wand in her hand.

"Ha,you don't know what to do with that," Geroke said to her.

"I know exactly what to do," Jenna smiled and took the other three items.

She then put them all together.

They all began to glow.

"Do you think that is-"

Geroke stopped.

His feet were fading.

"What?Only the daughters of Averin can do the spell!" he screamed.

"Yes,and it has been a long time.

Has it not,brother?" Jenna smiled.

Tori and Breanna stepped forwards and put their hands on the four with

Jenna's.

"Good bye,brother," they whispered.

"No!This cannot be happening!" Geroke screamed.

Everyone watched as the evil lord faded away.

They looked towards Pixie Hollow,waiting for the snow to disappear.

Nothing happened.

"Shouldn't the spell be broken?" Summer asked.

"I'm not sure," answered Jenna.

"Clarion!Wake up!" Milori cried.

The queen laid still.

"Queen Clarion!"

All the fairies shouted worriedly.

"Minister Autumn,please grab me that bag of pixie dust

from that pack," ordered Milori.

Autumn quickly grabbed it and handed it to him.

Milori opened the bag and poured the dust on Clarion's head.

* * *

NOTE: *lalala* = Clarion's thoughts

"Shouldn't the spell be broken?"

*That is Minister Summer!*

"I'm not sure."

"Clarion!Wake up!"

*Milori!*

Clarion wanted to wake up,but fog clouded her head.

"Queen Clarion!"

The queen heard multiple voices shouting her name.

She then heard Milori talking to Autumn and-

* * *

The queen's eyes opened as the dust fell upon her skin.

She looked at everyone around her.

They all had their heads bowed and eyes closed in sadness.

She then turned to look at Milori.

He too,had his eyes closed.

A tear trickled down his strong bold face.

"Hey,tough guy," Clarion whispered as she sat up on her elbows.

Milori's eyes shot open.

"Clarion!"

He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

The others opened their eyes and changed from

sad to happy at what they saw.

"Queen Clarion!"

"She is alright!"

"She is alive!"

The fairies and wizards whispered excitedly.

They then looked back at the couple.

Milori had the queen in a tight embrace.

"I thought i lost you," Milori whispered.

"You'll never lose me," she whispered back.

They kissed,forgetting the fairies and wizards were there.

"Eh-hem..." the two ministers cleared their throats.

Clarion looked up in surprise.

Her cheeks turned a scarlet red color.

Milori just chuckled.

The others joined in,it is pretty funny seeing your queen blush.

Soon Clarion was also laughing.

"Why don't we get home," she said.

Milori nodded and everyone got on their rides.

* * *

"They should be back any minute,Minister Spring," Snowflake said smiling.

It was very funny to her how Spring was always a nervous wreck.

Right now he looked EXTREMELY nervous.

"But what if they never come back?" he asked.

Just as Snowflake was about to answer,they heard an owl screech.

"They're back!" Snowflake said happily.

She looked back at Spring.

He had fainted.

A giggle fit exploded from her.

A few seconds later all the birds had landed.

Milori hopped off.

As did everyone else.

Clarion was the last left on.

Looking around,she saw every single warm and winter fairy cheering.

Slowly,she slid off the side of the owl.

Just as her feet touched the ground,a warm air drifted into the hollow.

This didn't effect the winter fairies,for they still had their magic cold rocks.

A bright,gold light formed around the queen.

Many had to cover their eyes.

The light faded to a small shimmer.

Queen Clarion was now in her gold gown,gold crown,her gold wings shining,

and had her bun neatly done.

Milori reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

Everyone watched as their queen looked up to the now warm shining sun,

which had been hiding behind storm clouds from the evil spell.

She raised her right hand up to it.

Suddenly,all the snow in Pixie Hollow was gone and it was warm and normal again.

Everyone cheered in excitement.

All the warm fairies also took off their coats,exposing their wings.

Clarion sighed and smiled,looking at all the happily flying fairies.

"What?" Milori smiled at her.

"I've missed Pixie Hollow," she said.

"Yes,so have i," Milori replied.

Clarion sat smiling.

"You know what else i have missed?" Milori asked,pulling her closer.

"What?" she said with a cute smile.

Milori pinched her behind.

She jumped.

"Milori!"

He just smirked at her.

Clarion quickly looked around.

No one seemed to have noticed.

"I've missed your voice screaming my name like that," he said.

Clarion let out a sigh.

"You two seem to be enjoying each other," came Mary's voice from behind them.

Clarion jumped.

The couple turned to face their friends,Mary and Dewey.

Clarion had a surprised look on her face.

"Watch where you put your hands,buster," Mary said putting her hand on her

hip and pointing a finger at Milori.

Mary and Dewey laughed at the expression on the queen and lord's faces.

"It's nice to see you guys,too," Milori said sarcastically.

The friends laughed.


	21. Back In Pixie Hollow

**The wizards have now turned themselves back to fairies:)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**You make me want to keep writing!**

* * *

Ch. 21 Back In Pixie Hollow

The friends were laughing,when Minister Spring approached.

He looked REALLY nervous.

"What is it Minister Spring?"

Clarion asked worriedly.

"Um...uh...well..." he mumbled.

"Spring is not ready,is it?" the queen read the ministers mind.

He nodded slowly.

"Well,how far are you from being ready?" Milori asked.

"Well...during the storm,everything but a few baskets of sproutlings were ruined," he answered.

Clarion showed no expression.

"It could be worse,but i think we need to have the tinkers make

more of TinkerBell's inventions to help us," the queen looked at Mary.

Mary nodded.

She was about to fly off,but turned around and put two fingers up.

She pointed them into her eyes,then at Milori.

Milori put his hands in the air.

Clarion turned to see this when the minister left.

"Oh,Mary-giggles-"

As soon as Mary left,Milori wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dewey still stood there.

"So Dewey,do you have any books on pregnancy?" Milori asked.

Clarion had been watching a group of fairies dancing,

but spun her head around to Milori.

"Milori..."

"Um...no...but...uh..." Dewey tried thinking of a way he could help.

"Milori,there are probably some in the Pixie Dust Room.

It has a library with books about the queen," Clarion told him.

"Alright."

Milori pulled Clarion closer so they were touching.

"Well,i better be going," Dewey said as Milori did this.

Clarion giggled.

"Good bye,Dewey,"she said as Milori bent down to kiss her.

"Milori!There are too many fairies around," Clarion pushed him away.

"So,they are all aware of us," Milori answered.

Clarion let out a sigh.

Her lover bent down to kiss her again.

She pushed him away but gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want that book or not?" she asked with a smirk.

Milori gave her a smirk back.

"Yep."

Clarion took his hand and led him to the very top of the tree.

There,a branch formed an arch.

As the queen approached,her crown began to glow.

A wisp of pixie dust formed around the two fairies.

The two found themselves in the Queen's Room,or the

Pixie Dust Room.

"The book would be some where over here," Clarion walked towards a gold bookshelf.

Milori looked around.

He gaped at the amount of pixie dust and the beauty around him.

When he looked back to Clarion,she was flipping through a book.

He approached her and stopped a few inches from her.

"Here it is-" Clarion turned around and bumped into him.

"Oh!"

Milori smiled lovingly at her.

He then set the book down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Milori,we should get back," Clarion said,picking the book back up.

"You are right," Milori said,kissing her as they walked into a wall of pixie dust.

They appeared outside the tinker's shops.

"So,what do you have to do today?" Milori asked.

"Well,i have to check on the machines,supervise getting ready

for spring,help with get the animals ready,and deal with a few other

matters," Clarion smirked.

Milori smirked back.

"And what would those other matters be?" he asked smirking.

"You'll just have to see," Clarion smiled.

"Alright,i have to help fix a couple glaciers,a crack in the pond,and help with animals,"

Milori said.

Clarion smiled.

"Alright,see you tonight," Clarion kissed him and they went their seperate ways.

Milori headed for the border.

Clarion flew to Spring Time Square.

Minister Spring was waiting.

"Queen Clarion."

Spring bowed.

"Minister Spring,how are you?"

"Good,thank you.

How about i start with helping fill baskets?" He asked.

"Alright,i will help groom and ready the animals," the queen answered.

The two flew to their jobs.

Fawn and Beck were already started.

"Hello,Beck,Fawn," Clarion greeted them.

"Queen Clarion!" the girls exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"I'm here to help with the animals," she replied.

"Oh,you don't have to we have plenty of help..."

Clarion looked around,Beck and Fawn were the only ones there.

"If i don't you may never be done in time.

Besides i want to help," the queen smiled.

The two animal talent fairies smiled back.

The queen called a squirrel to the stream Fawn and

Beck were bathing the animals in.

"Come,on in," the queen said soothingly.

The squirrel shook her head.

"It's alright,the water is nice and warm.

See ?"

the queen lifted her dress to her knees,and stepped in.

The two animal talent fairies gasped.

"You have feet?!" They asked.

"Of course i have feet,"she laughed.

She put her hand out to the squirrel.

The young squirrel took it and carefully got in.

"There you go," Clarion smiled warmly.

Then,slowly got out if the water and grabbed some soap.

Everyone loved the queen,she didn't act like she was more important than others.

"So,have you girls been working all day?" Clarion asked as she

soaped up the squirrel.

"Yup," Fawn answered.

"There are a lot of animals in Pixie Hollow," Beck said.

"I see," Clarion looked at the long line.

"There are baby chipmunks next," Fawn said.

Clarion rinsed the soap off the squirrel.

"Queen Clarion?" Fawn asked.

"Yes darling?"

"Where do baby's come from?I mean,i know where they come from,but...how?"

Fawn continued.

Clarion tensed slightly.

"Um...Fawn,let's not talk about this right now," Beck said.

"Ok."

"How does it feel to be pregnant?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Well,every morning i wake up knowing i am carrying a little fairy

with me," Clarion answered,stopping her hands from scrubbing the squirrel.

She opened her mouth to speak more.

A splash stopped her.

There sat the squirrel looking at her.

"Oh!-laugh-You are an impatient fella,aren't you?"

Clarion rubbed the squirrel smiling.

Fawn and Beck smiled.

Clarion grabbed a thistle brush and started brushing the squirrel's wet hair.

"Anyway,Milori and i are very excited to have our baby in nine seasons," Clarion continued.

"Everyone else is too," Fawn said smiling.

"What do you hope it will be?"

Beck asked.

Clarion thought for a moment.

"I really don't care,as long as it is healthy," Clarion said.

Fawn and Beck started brushing the animals they were grooming.

"So,what have you girls been up to since we have

been gone?" Clarion asked.

"Just got stuff ready for spring," Fawn answered.

"No one was in a really good mood in the time you were gone," Beck said.

"Oh."

Clarion looked at the squirrel in front of her.

Perfect.

The queen flew to a couple flat rocks.

Putting her hand in the air,she caught a ray of light.

She guided it over the rocks,warming them up.

"There you go,you can dry off on those," Clarion said smiling warmly at the squirrel.

The squirrel hopped onto one of the rocks and laid down.

Clarion flew back to the stream.

"Who is next?" she asked.

Fawn and Beck pointed to a scared,scrawny,wild,little chipmunk.

"Hello,sweetheart," Clarion said kindly to it.

The baby chipmunk huddled closer to his brothers.

"It's alright," she extended her hand.

Cautiously,the animal sniffed it.

He then stepped forward,trusting the kind fairy.

"Come along,dear," Clarion led the chipmunk to the stream.

He stopped at the edge.

Fawn and Beck watched carefully,hoping they could

learn from the queen.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" Clarion asked.

The baby nodded.

Fawn and Beck called his brothers over as well.

"Now just follow our lead," Fawn said,as the fairies stepped into the water.

All the little baby chipmunks plopped into the water making big splashes.

All three fairies slipped and fell down into the water.

Fawn and Beck looked at the soaked queen,she was laughing!

They added to the laughter.

The three fairies spent the rest of the evening grooming animals

and talking about anything and everything.

"Well,girls this is the last round," Clarion said as the last animals walked to them.

The fairies never did get completely dry,they fell in many times after.

And...this time wasn't any different.

"Oof!"

"Woah!"

Fawn and Beck yelled as they fell in.

Clarion stood on a rock in the stream.

They all laughed.

Clarion suddenly felt the soft fur of a squirrel and the next thing

she knew,she was in the water as well.

They still laughed.

"Well,that is nice,i was just about dry," Beck said smiling.

"Well,we better get these three brushed and dry," Clarion said.

The girls nodded and got the animals out.

About two minutes were spent brushing the animals.

Then they were drying on the rocks.

Clarion turned to the girls.

"Well,that was fun,girls," she said smiling.

"Yes it was." They agreed.

"Thank you for doing such hard work-"

"Oh!You are all wet!" Milori's voice cut her off as he wrapped

his arms around her from behind.

Clarion jumped.

She smiled when she saw Milori's loving face.

"Hello girls," Milori said.

"Hello Lord Milori."

"Good evening,Lord Milori."

The girls smiled.

"As i was saying,thank you girls for doing such hard work

and getting everything done," Clarion said.

"Your welcome."

"Thank you for helping us."

"Well,we better get back to the tree,it is getting darker,

and tonight we won't have to worry," Milori said.

"Yes,well you two better get back and get some

dinner also," Clarion reminded them.

"We will,good night," the girls said in unison.

"Good night," the lord and queen responded.

Clarion and Milori walked away,hand in hand.

Fawn and Beck hurried to the diner.

TinkerBell and all their friends were still there.

"Guys!Guys!Guess what?" The girls said together.

Everyone looked at them.

"What is it,buttercups?" Rosetta asked.

"We got to spend the whole afternoon and evening working with the queen!"

Fawn said excitedly.

"What?!" everyone asked surprised.

"Ya,she helped us wash the doesn't really act like a queen.

Actually,she played in the water with us and the animals," Beck said smiling.

All the fairies at nearby tables were also listening and talking excitedly.

"That is so cool!"

"Wow!A day with the queen!"

"Did she fall in the water?That always happens to me."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Soon,the entire diner was buzzing with excitement.

It wasn't ordinary for the queen to work with the fairies.

She usually supervised and quietly did her work.

She is quite mysterious actually.

The rest of the night,everyone was filled to the brim with excitement.

* * *

Clarion collapsed onto her bed.

She had changed into her silver night gown.

"It's nice to be in our own bed again," Milori said next to her.

"Yes," she answered sleepily.

"I think someone needs to get to bed," Milori said,kissing Clarion's cheek.

Clarion got under her covers and cuddled with Milori.

"I love you,Ree," Milori said,combing his fingers through her wet let down hair.

"I love you too," Clarion said.

Then,she reached up and kissed him.

They were in the middle of kissing,when a knock sounded on the door.

Clarion sat up,as did Milori.

"Come in," Clarion said smoothly.

The door slowly opened,and Minister Spring stepped in.

"We need to have a meeting,there is an emergency!" the minister said quickly.

Clarion quickly flew out of bed and grabbed a gold robe.

Milori,who hadn't changed into his pajamas yet,helped her put it on.

Minister Spring flew out the door.

The couple hurried to follow.

They ran down the halls very worried.

Minister Spring flew out into the main floor of the tree,where the pixie dust flows.

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori slid to a stop and stared at what they saw.

All the fairies from both Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow stood in front of them.

Everyone let out a big whoop and fireworks went off.

Clarion and Milori just stood there in shock.


	22. Surprise

Ch. 22 Surprise

Clarion and Milori stood in shock.

More fireworks went off.

"Welcome back to Pixie Hollow!" Everyone said together.

The queen and lord calmed down.

"So there is not an emergency?" Milori asked Spring.

"No."

"Oh my spring,you had me overly worried," Clarion said with a sigh of relief.

"We wanted to surprise you two," Tori said,flapping her wings excitedly.

Everyone now noticed that the queen had her hair down.

"It's so pretty," a couple fairies whispered.

No one had ever seen the queen's hair down.

It was a beautiful light golden brown and was straight and silky.

It fell above her waist.

"Well,you certainly did surprise us," Milori said smiling.

"Alright then,what are we waiting for?

Let the celebration begin!" Minister Autumn said loudly.

Music started and fairies began to dance.

Food was brought out,and plenty of it.

There was lemon drop cookies,a pollen cake,a walnut cake,and much more.

Milori looked at his love.

"May i have this dance?" he asked,bowing.

"You may," Clarion answered curtsying.

She began to glow and a blinding light covered her.

When it faded to a shimmer,she had her gold gown on.

"No crown or bun?" Milori asked,taking her hands and pulling her closer.

"Milori,i am fine without that,but i had a nightgown and a robe on," she giggled.

They smiled and started moving across the floor dancing a lively pixie dance.

They danced for about half an hour,everyone happy and lively.

"The dessert buffet is now open!" Minister Summer exclaimed.

Cheers and shuffling followed.

"Queen Clarion,Lord Milori!"

The couple turned to see Dewey and Mary flying towards them.

"Hello,Dewey,Mary," Milori said smiling.

"Good...um...night...i uh guess,it's not really evening," Dewey said smiling.

"Yes."

"So what have you been doing since we have been gone?"

Clarion asked with a small yawn.

Milori looked at her.

"Well,we spent our hours off of work telling stories of when we were younger,"

Mary said with a laugh.

"Oh...those wouldn't have me in them would they?" The couple asked.

"Yup."

"Just about every one."

Their answers came.

"Oh!Remember that time-"

"Um,Dewey could you tell us tomorrow?I think we should get to bed,"

Milori said,looking at Clarion.

She folded her arms and raised a brow.

"Come on,Bouncy needs to rest,he has been dancing all night,"

Milori said with a smile.

"Actually,i believe 'he' is a girl," Clarion answered.

"Bouncy?Who is Bouncy?" Dewey asked.

"The baby," Milori said,as he herded Clarion to the stairs.

"Aw...how sweet," Mary said to Dewey as the royal

couple went up the stairs.

* * *

Next morning...

Milori awoke before Clarion,she was very tired from the night before.

He got out of bed.

A knock sounded on the door.

He quickly got dressed and opened it.

"Good morning,Lord Milori," Mya,a servant,said.

"Good morning,Mya," he smiled.

"Would you like breakfast in bed?" she asked,looking at the sleeping queen.

"Yes,that would be great."

The servant nodded and smiled at the queen.

Little did Milori know,the queen smiled right back.

Mya then walked off to the kitchen.

"So,what's on the menu today?" Clarion asked.

Milori spun around to see Clarion behind him.

Smiling,he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm...a kiss sounds good," he answered.

"Coming right up," Clarion reached up and kissed him.

Milori returned the kiss.

He slowly moved down her neck and kissed her sweet spot.

Clarion gasped.

He kissed it over and over again.

"Alright,that's not on the menu-"

Clarion stopped and felt the spot Milori kissed.

She flew to the mirror.

Milori followed her smiling.

"Milori!You left a mark!"

"I did?" Milori said,playing dumb.

"Yes,you did!"

Milori just smirked.

"Huh,i did."

Clarion tried seeing if her dress would cover it.

"And my dress doesn't cover it!" Clarion quietly screamed.

"It's alright,the fairies won't know what it's from," Milori assured her.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Quick!Your robe!" Milori said quickly.

Clarion put on her robe and flew to the bathroom.

"Come in," Milori said.

Mya flew in with a plate of poppy seed muffins.

"Thank you Mya," Milori called as the servant left.

Clarion flew out in her gold gown.

"You look fine,you can barely notice it," Milori said,

seeing the worried expression on her face.

He walked to his love and grabbed a brush.

Brushing her hair,he soothed her.

Clarion pulled her hair up into its bun and looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Milori said,grabbing her crown for spring.

It was gold with white and gold flowers on it.

(From the first TinkerBell movie)

Carefully,he set it on her head.

"There."

Clarion smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go," she said.

"I am doing mostly the same thing as yesterday," Clarion said.

"Me too," Milori said as they walked to the tinker's nook.

"Queen Clarion!" Mary called,beckoning the queen to her.

"I'll see you at lunch," Milori said.

They kissed good bye.

"What is it,Mary?" Clarion asked,she watched Milori walk away.

"The machines are ready,and...what happened to your neck?" the tinker asked.

Clarion blushed and covered it.

"It's nothing.I would like to see the machines though," Clarion said looking down.

Mary laughed,she knew exactly why the mark was there.

"Alright,right this way," Fairy Mary said flying away.

An hour or two was spent looking at all the machines.

"They look perfect," Clarion told all the tinkers with a smile.

The tinkers smiled and went on with their work.

"I better get to spring,Minister Spring will

have a fit if i don't show," Clarion told Mary.

"Yes,well,see you later," Mary waved as the queen flew off to Spring Time Square.

When she arrived,Minister Spring was pacing.

"Ah!Queen Clarion!There you are!" he exclaimed.

Clarion smiled and greeted him.

"I am going to start with supervising the animal home making,"

Minister Spring said.

"Alright,i will help with the sproutlings," Clarion said smiling.

Clarion flew to a small patch of grass.

There,Rosetta and Lilly were practicing with the sproutlings.

"Alright now,follow my lead," Rosetta said.

She began twirling and the sproutlings followed.

Clarion watched as the sproutlings tumbled and toppled over.

"Oh my!" Clarion flew to the fairies.

"Good try,let's do it again,"Rosetta smiled.

"Good morning,Queen Clarion," Lilly smiled.

"Good morning,Lilly," Clarion smiled warmly.

Clarion watched as the sproutlings bumped into each other and fell.

"Oh dear," Rosetta said.

Clarion flew to the sproutlings.

"Queen Clarion!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"Hello," the queen smiled.

"Rosetta,dear,have them keep a ways away from each other," advised Clarion.

Rosetta nodded.

They went through the routine.

The sproutlings didn't topple over this time.

"Oh!Good job!" Rosetta jumped up and down in excitement.

"You know,that dance reminds me of a few others," Clarion said.

"Ooh,would you teach them to us,please?" Lilly asked.

"Sure,dear."

The three fairies and sproutlings danced the morning away.

11:00...

The fairies all sat on a flower,watching the sproutlings dance.

"Queen Clarion?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes dear?"

"What is it like to be pregnant?" she continued.

"Um...well,i know i am carrying a little fairy with me and that i need to

be careful and go i hate feeling incapable," the queen answered.

Lilly and Rosetta sat in silence,thinking what it would be like.

"Queen Clarion,do you know the moonlight dance?" Lilly asked a few seconds later.

"Yes,would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes!"

"Ya!"

"Alright,you need a partner for this one."

"Lilly and i will be partners," Rosetta said.

"Alright."

"And i'll be your partner," came a voice from behind Clarion.

A cold hand touched her shoulder.

Clarion turned to see Milori's smiling face.

"Oh,well you are back early," Clarion said,getting up.

"My duties didn't take as long as i thought they would," Milori explained.

Clarion smiled.

"Plus,i didn't want to miss a dance with you," he continued.

Clarion blushed.

Rosetta and Lilly giggled.

"Alright,girls,follow our lead," Clarion said.

Milori took Clarion's hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Clarion put her free arm above his hip.

"You two can hold hands instead," Milori noted.

They began moving around the grass patch.

Soon,the girls were dancing just as well.

Milori spun Clarion around so her back was facing him.

He then reached down and kissed her from behind.

The garden fairies stopped to watch and giggled.

"Milori!" Clarion exclaimed in surprise.

He just smirked and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The queen fought.

"Milori,let go!"

The two garden fairies laughed at the game they played.

Milori stumbled close to the stream near the grass patch.

Clarion still fought in his arms.

Milori tripped over a small rock.

"Milori!"

"Woah!"

*Splash*

Rosetta and Lilly rushed to the stream.

Clarion was already standing.

Milori sat in it.

"That's the last i'll dance with you if you throw me in the stream again," Clarion joked.

The two laughed as they walked onto the grass.

Rosetta and Lilly laughed.

Milori laid down on the grass.

"Come on,we had better be going-"

Clarion said as she put her hand out to help him up,only to be pulled down with him.

She landed on top of him.

The garden fairies laughed.

Then they were shouting,

"No,no,no!Wait!Stop!"

As the sproutlings tackled them.

Clarion still laid half on Milori.

(Her belly up)

The couple laughed.

The two didn't notice Minister Spring approaching them.

"Queen Clarion,Lord is...um...why are you two...er...soaking wet?"

The minister asked.

"Oh,just a fall in the stream," Milori said smiling.

"Oh,anyway,lunch is ready."

"Thank you,Minister Spring," Clarion said.

The minister nodded and flew off.

"Well,we better be going-"

Clarion stopped as a few sproutlings jumped onto them.

Everyone laughed.

Then Rosetta and Lilly gathered the sproutlings off of the queen and lord.

"Well,enjoy your lunch and thanks for the dances," Lilly said.

"Yes thank you so much," Rosetta smiled.

"You are welcome,good luck with the dancing,girls,"

Clarion and Milori waved as they walked off.


	23. A Rainbow Incident

Ch. 23 A Rainbow Incident

(A Month Before Spring)

It was a calm and quiet morning in Pixie Hollow.

The birds were quietly singing,sunlight poured down,

and a soft breeze danced in the sky.

A soft breeze drifted in through a cracked open balcony door.

The sweet scent of flowers filled the room.

Another warm breeze drifted in and towards a wall with a bed.

A grand gold bed,decorated with white and gold flowers.

Gold,blue,and white designs were decorated on the covers.

But underneath those covers,were the queen and lord,

soon to be husband and wife.

The warm breeze brushed against the face of Clarion.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Clarion snuggled closer to Milori,putting her hand on his chest.

"Good morning,dear," Milori said.

"Good morning," the queen answered with a smile.

"We better get down to breakfast," Milori said,looking out at the sun.

"Yes."

The two slowly got out of bed.

Clarion walked to the bathroom with her gold gown in hand.

Milori quickly got his pants and shirt on,then smoothed out his hair.

A few seconds after he was done,Clarion came out with

her gown on and her hair done in a bun.

Milori walked to his love,grabbing her crown for spring along the way.

"You look beautiful this morning," Milori said,

carefully putting her crown on her head.

"Thank you,Milori."

Clarion reached up and put her warm lips against his cold ones.

They had just opened their mouths,when a knock sounded.

Milori walked to the door.

Clarion followed.

Milori opened the door slowly.

Minister Spring's face appeared.

"Good morning,Queen Clarion,Lord Milori," the minister said.

"Good morning," the couple said together.

"This morning,i was wondering if you could help with the rainbows,and fireflies at sunset,"

Minister Spring said.

"Of course,i would love to," Clarion smiled.

"Alright,thank you," Spring bowed and flew off.

"If you are going to do this,then promise me you won't be chasing the fireflies.

Take it easy," Milori said softly.

"I will," Clarion promised.

Milori smiled and led her out the door.

At breakfast,all the ministers were seated,along with the newest minister,Snowflake.

Milori and Clarion sat down.

A short serving talent fairy brought them a poppy seed muffin.

The couple nodded their thanks.

Milori buttered his and ate it.

But when he looked at Clarion...

She hadn't even touched hers,just looked at it.

The ministers begged the queen to eat.

Milori reached over and started whispering in her ear.

He knew the ministers were straining their ears to hear.

"Clarion,you need to eat," Milori whispered.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Yes,but our special little fairy is," Milori whispered back

as he put his hand on her growing stomach.

Clarion put her hand on his and nodded.

Milori took her muffin and cut and buttered it.

He gave her a half and set the other half down on her plate.

The minister stared.

How did he get her to eat?

When breakfast was over,Clarion was able to have eaten her entire muffin.

"Queen Clarion,the only ones that are working on rainbows today are Iridessa and Fira,"

Minister Spring said as Clarion walked out the door with Milori.

"Alright,thank you," Clarion smiled.

Minister Spring loved that smile and the woman it belonged to.

But that would never happen,now that she was pregnant and engaged.

Milori and Clarion walked to the border.

"I'll see you tonight,Clarion,and remember take it easy," Milori said.

"I will,you be careful as well," Clarion kissed him then

watched him hop on his owl and fly off.

She then flew to the sun flower patch.

The queen spotted Iridessa and Fira.

The two fairies were in a dirt clearing.

They were unloading rainbow catchers from Clank and Bobble's cart.

"That is the last of it," Bobble said.

"Yup,that's all until tomorrow," Clank said.

"Thanks,guys,"the girls said in unison.

The tinkers nodded and left.

Queen Clarion flew to the light talent fairies.

"Queen Clarion!" Fira exclaimed.

Iridessa smiled at the queen.

"Good morning girls," Clarion smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Iridessa asked curiously.

Was the queen going to help them like she did with all of her friends?

"I am here to help make the rainbows," Clarion smiled.

"Alright,this will make it easier." the girls agreed.

Clarion sent a burst of water into the air.

Instantly,the light fairies flew through it,a rainbow following them.

Clarion tossed them both a rainbow catcher.

The girls captured the rainbows and set them in a basket.

Clarion then sent another mist into the air.

Carefully and skillfully,she guided a ray of light through the mist.

Iridessa and Fira watched.

The most beautiful and rich rainbow appeared.

The girls gaped at it.

The queen grabbed a catcher and captured it then set it in the basket.

The girls still stood in amazement.

"Woah!That was the most beautiful rainbow i have ever seen!" Fira exclaimed.

Iridessa nodded in agreement.

Clarion blushed slightly.

"Thank you,girls."

With that,the queen sent a mist into the air that covered the whole clearing.

All three fairies made a rainbow,the queen's was again wonderful.

After about an hour,Clarion noticed the girls looked bored.

"Have you ever tried making shapes with your rainbows?" the queen asked

as she filled another rainbow catcher.

The girls shook their heads for a no.

"Watch," Clarion sent a mist into the air.

With careful,delicate hands,she guided a ray of light to make designs.

The girls watched in amazement.

When the queen flew back to them,the girls looked at

an elegant,colorful rainbow shaped like a butterfly.

"Woah..."

"Cool..."

The girls whispered.

Clarion took a catcher and filled it with the butterfly rainbow.

"Now you try," Clarion said,shooting water into the air.

The girls flew in circles and lines for about two minutes.

Then flew back to admire their work.

Clarion clapped her hands slowly a couple of times.

"Great job, 's a...um...one of those...uh..."

"It's a fairy being chased by an angry firefly," the girls said together.

"Oh..."

The girls laughed.

They knew their rainbows drawings were not as good as the queen's,

but they enjoyed making them.

So,the rest of the afternoon was spent making

funny rainbow drawings and laughing.

At lunch,a serving talent brought them some sticky sap sandwiches and tea.

"Thank you,Bella," Clarion said to the serving fairy.

Bella smiled,bowed,and left.

Clarion took a sip of her tea.

"Queen Clarion?" Iridessa asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Sometimes,when we visit Tink at the tinker's nook,we

over hear Fairy Mary and the Keeper telling

stories of when they were younger,"

the light talent fairy went on.

Clarion perked up.

"Those stories didn't happen to have-"

"You in them?" Iridessa finished.

Clarion looked at her.

Iridessa nodded.

"Yes,they did."

Fira listened with interest.

"Go on," the queen said.

"Um...well one time in particular we overheard Mary telling a story about you

and an angry mob of you mind telling us the story?"

"No,not at all,dear."

Fira and Iridessa smiled and started eating their lunch as

the queen began telling the story.

"Well,i was very young and not yet the queen.

I was still learning how to control my talents.

Well,one day Fairy Mary and i were out in a meadow.

She was helping me practice my fast flying skills,or

learning to stop,actually.

So,i was at full speed and tried to stop.I wasn't able to stop in time

to dodge a flower that served as a firefly next thing i knew,

i was flying for my life and getting bit on the behind by an angry mob of

fireflies.I came home with a sore,glowing behind," Clarion finished.

They all laughed.

Clarion laughed so hard she had to clutch her sides.

Fira and Iridessa were surprised at how uncomposed the queen could be.

They liked it though.

Clarion shared more stories of her youth through lunch.

When lunch was over,Clarion stood up and said,

"Well,girls,time to get back to work."

"Alright," Fira said,fluttering up into the air.

"Let's finish this," Iridessa mused.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon and

into the evening finishing up the rainbows.

7:30...

"Well,the rainbows are done,now we start with the fireflies,"

Fira said excitedly.

Clarion nodded.

The three reached into the rays of sunshine,

bringing out a ball of light.

Instantly,fireflies surrounded them.

Clarion threw lights into the air,the fireflies catching

them on their rumps.

Iridessa and Fira did the same.

Fireflies danced in circles,showing off their lit up rumps.

Clarion,Iridessa,and Fira laughed.

The fairies were about to throw light to some more fireflies,

when a shadow covered the clearing.

A 'hoo' sounded.

The fireflies immediately went wild.

They flew this way,they flew that way,they bumped into each other,

and they bumped into the baskets of rainbow catchers.

The three fairies watched as the baskets tumbled over.

They waited for the rainbows to shoot out of every catcher.

Nothing.

Clarion sighed a sigh of relief.

As did Fira and Iridessa.

Suddenly a 'pop!' was heard and they all jumped

as one of the queen's magnificent rainbows shot out of its catcher.

An 'ah!' was heard behind them.

Clarion turned around quickly.

Standing there,was a very colorful Milori.


	24. Bad and Good News

Ch. 24 Bad and Good News

"Milori?" Clarion giggled as she walked to her shocked sparrow man.

"Hello,Clarion,"Milori said,looking at himself.

"You know,you should really watch for rainbows while your flying," Clarion teased.

"Hmph...i think that should be the other way around,dear,"

Milori pulled his love closer.

"Serves you right for flying your owl into a patch of fireflies," Clarion said.

The two lovebirds had completely forgotten about Fira and Iridessa.

Milori reached in to kiss her,but was stopped by her hand to his lips.

She cleared her throat and looked to the two light fairies.

Milori didn't care,and began kissing her hand.

"Milori..."

Clarion blushed and reluctantly pulled her hand away.

Fira and Iridessa giggled.

"Milori,you need to take a bath with nectar and

lemon,to get that off," Clarion said.

"Alright."

"And you won't be sleeping with me tonight.

Not smelling like lemons," Clarion joked.

Fira and Iridessa laughed at the couple.

"Well,thank you for your help today,Queen Clarion." Fira said.

"Yes,thank you.

You two can go,we can pick up here," Iridessa smiled.

Clarion nodded her thanks.

Her and Milori hopped on Archimedes and headed for their room.

A few minutes later,they arrived in their room and had a bath ready.

The bath tub in their bathroom was very large,like a deck hot tub.

Clarion grabbed a couple of towels,the lemon juice,and the nectar.

She walked into the bathroom and poured the lemon juice and nectar into the tub.

"Alright,it is ready," Clarion called to Milori,who was in a chair reading.

He walked into the bathroom with his robe on.

He stopped at the door.

Clarion smiled at his colorful figure.

She began to walk to the door,but before she could walk out,

Milori blocked the door with his arm.

He slowly pulled Clarion to him.

"Why don't you take a bath with me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Because,i am the one that has to scrub you down.

So don't push your luck,"

Clarion said looking him in the eye.

"Who knew rainbows would soak through clothes?" Milori said,walking to the bath.

Clarion turned around for him to get in.

Once he was in,she walked to a nearby table

where she had put the towels,along with a sponge.

She grabbed a sponge and a chair,taking them to the tub.

Setting the chair beside the tub,she sat down

and began scrubbing and washing Milori's shoulders.

Clarion then kissed his cheek.

Milori turned around and put his hand to her cheek.

He kissed her lips,moving his hands to the small of her back and her neck.

Clarion kissed him back.

Suddenly,she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her and pull.

He pulled her right into the tub.

"Milori!" she screamed softly.

Milori tightened his grip on her and kissed her neck.

She relaxed slightly.

Feeling this,Milori made his way to the tie of her gown.

Slowly,he untied it.

He pressed her close against his body.

"Milori..." Clarion said,as he moved his hand up and down her bare back.

"Yes,Clarion?"

"You still have some spots that are colorful," Clarion said glaring at him.

She took the sponge and started scrubbing him again.

He kissed her every so often.

As she scrubbed him,he moved his hands teasingly up and down her sides.

If he touched too much,she would give him a glare.

Or give a warning,"Milori..."

Clarion looked Milori up and down.

"There,now just let the rest soak off," she said,putting the sponge down.

Milori pulled her to him.

"Are you going to soak with me?" he whispered.

"No..."

Milori could see that Clarion was at war with herself.

He smiled and kissed her.

"I want you to," Milori smiled.

"Alright,just for a few minutes," Clarion said.

Milori smiled and pulled her close.

Her skin touching his.

Slowly,he covered her neck with kisses.

Clarion sighed,she seemed very distant.

"What is wrong,Clarion?" Milori asked concerned.

"Hmm?Oh,i was just thinking," Clarion looked at him.

"About what?"

Clarion opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock

on the door.

"Oh no!"

The two hopped or jumped out of the tub.

"Here!" Clarion said as she quickly threw Milori a towel.

The two frantically dried off.

Clarion quickly got her night gown on

and Milori quickly slipped his pj bottoms on.

"Clarion,here!" Milori threw her her brush.

Clarion caught it and quickly combed through her hair.

"You stay in here,all they will know is that i took a bath," Clarion said,walking to the door.

The queen opened it.

Mary flew in.

"Hello,Clarion...sniff sniff i smell lemons?"

Mary asked,then flew to the queen.

*sniff sniff sniff*

Clarion blushed slightly.

"I thought it was Milori that got hit with the rainbow," Mary said suspiciously.

Clarion was speechless.

Mary had figured it out.

Clarion blushed.

Mary laughed.

"You two can never get enough of each other,can you?"

Mary laughed.

"Nothing happened..." Clarion said truthfully.

Milori peaked his head out of the bathroom,

seeing Mary,he walked out.

"Hello,Mary," he greeted her.

"Hello...Milori..." Mary said in between laughs.

Milori looked questioning at Clarion.

"The lemon scent..." Clarion whispered.

"We both smell like it," Milori finished after smelling it.

Mary was still laughing.

"What was it you wanted,Mary?" Clarion asked.

"Oh...ha...eh-hem...i just came to tell you your schedule

for tomorrow," Mary said.

Clarion nodded.

"Okay,you both have a meeting tomorrow.

Then,Clarion,you are helping Silvermist,Raini,and

Bubbles practice for the Mainland," Mary said.

"Thank you,Mary."

"You are welcome,good night you two," Mary said waving and flying out the door.

Clarion breathed a sigh.

"I'm glad that it was only Mary," Clarion looked at Milori.

Milori smiled and took her in his arms.

"Yes,but i'll never forgive her for interrupting our bath," Milori said quietly.

Clarion laughed.

"Especially when i was so close to making you..." Milori trailed off.

Clarion looked him in the eye.

"You were not within a foot from being close,dear," Clarion glared at him.

"I know,besides,you are already pregnant," Milori said with a smile.

Clarion's frown turned to a smile as she felt her stomach.

She had half a month more before she would be a season pregnant,

then she would have eight seasons left.

There was a small bump becoming visible.

"Yes,and almost by a whole season," Clarion said excitedly.

Milori nodded.

"Yes,and our wedding is fastly approaching," Milori said.

"Yes,next week we start the planning!" Clarion's voice was full of excitement.

Milori kissed her.

"Why don't we start now?" he asked as he led Clarion to the bed.

They slid under their covers and cuddled.

"Alright,what colors should we have?" Clarion asked.

"Hmm...winter blue,white,and gold would look beautiful," Milori answered.

"Yes-yawn-i agree," Clarion played with the buttons to Milori's leaf shirt.

"Tomorrow night and every one after that,we will continue planning,

but right now,you need to get to sleep," Milori stroked Clarion's hair.

Clarion smiled and kissed him.

"Good night,darling," she whispered.

"Good night,dear," Milori whispered back.

The two snuggled closer and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_A baby cried softly in the distance._

_Clarion opened her eyes and sat up in bed._

_The crying came from a crib next to her._

_Slowly,the queen flew to the baby._

_The baby had beautiful blue eyes and short gold brown hair._

_"Shh...don't cry,dear," Clarion said softly._

_She took the baby's hands and the little girl immediately stopped crying._

_Clarion smiled at the baby._

_The baby laughed,it was the cutest laugh._

_It had Clarion laughing along._

_Clarion brushed her hand against the baby girl's soft cheek._

_She then reached down and kissed her forehead._

_A grunt sounded behind her._

_She jumped and turned around._

_There Milori lay asleep in the bed._

_The baby started to cry when her mama shifted her _

_attention to the noise behind her._

_"Shh...you'll wake your daddy," Clarion heard herself say._

_She swept the baby into her arms._

_Rocking her back and forth,the baby's mama sung to her._

_Small blue eyes closed and the baby fell asleep._

_Clarion set the baby in the crib again and stared lovingly at her._

* * *

Clarion opened her eyes,coming out of the dream.

She swore she had felt something brush against her stomach,

almost like a butterfly.

Clarion shot up in a sitting position as she felt it again.

Putting her hand to her stomach she felt it for the third time.

"Milori!" she squealed happily.

Clarion practically pounced on Milori.

He snapped awake.

"Clarion!What's the matter?Are you alright?What happened?"

Milori fired questions nonstop at Clarion.

She just grabbed his hand and put it to her stomach.

The two sat quietly for a moment.

Milori felt a sudden movement beneath his hand.

"Clarion,is that-"

"Yes,yes it is!It's the baby!" Clarion screamed and threw

her arms around Milori's neck.

Milori hugged her tightly.

Then the two put their hands back on her stomach.

"Our baby is moving and i am able to feel it?" Milori asked excitedly.

"Yes,dear," Clarion laughed and kissed him.

She then snuggled closer to him and drifted to sleep.

Milori soon followed her,not taking his hand off her stomach.

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the window.

Milori opened his eyes,having to shield them from the light.

He remembered the night before.

He had felt his baby move!

He smiled as he thought about it.

Clarion groaned and sat up.

"Oh..." Clarion stretched.

"Good morning,my dear Clarion," Milori whispered.

She smiled.

"Good morning,Bouncy," he continued.

"Oh...she really moved around last night," Clarion said,rubbing her stomach.

"The baby is a he,and i found a way to prove it," Milori said.

Clarion looked surprised and excited.

"Really?How?"

"Remember that book we took from the Pixie Dust Room?"

Clarion nodded.

"Well,last night i was reading it and came across a section

about finding the gender of the baby.

In the Pixie Dust Room,we need to look at the color of pixie

dust flowing about.

If the baby is a girl,it will flow pink.

If the baby is a boy,it will flow blue,"

Milori explained.

Clarion's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Tonight we will-"

Suddenly,the doors burst open.

Clarion and Milori looked to the door in surprise.

Mary and Dewey came flying in.

"Queen Clarion!Lord Milori!Your meeting is in five minutes!" Dewey cried.

"What?!" Clarion flew out of bed and into the bathroom.

Milori got up and went to Clarion's mirror.

He set her crown and brush down so she could quickly get ready.

"So...what happened to make Clarion so excited?"Mary asked.

Milori smiled.

"Well,in the middle of the night,she woke me up by jumping on me.

She started screaming at me.

I asked her what was wrong and she took my hand and put it to

her stomach,"

Milori smiled.

Mary and Dewey looked confused.

Just then,Clarion flew out of the bathroom.

She took Milori's hand.

"We felt the baby moving last night!" Clarion squealed.

Mary screamed.

"Oh,my!Uh congratulations!" Dewey said excitedly.

"Thank you,Dewey," Clarion hugged the two small fairies.

She then looked at Milori.

"Milori!We have a meeting in about two minutes!" she cried.

Milori ran to the bathroom,grabbing his clothes along the way.

"We will see you two in the meeting room downstairs,"

Mary said and she and Dewey flew out.

Milori emerged from the bathroom a few moments later.

Clarion grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Hurry,we are late!" Clarion said.

The two practically ran down the stairs and halls.

Finally,the meeting room doors came into view.

Clarion stopped Milori before they went in.

The two quickly checked each other over,making sure they looked fine.

Milori opened the door on the right,and Clarion strode in.

"Aw...there you two are," Spring said.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming," Summer finished.

The lord and queen took their seats.

Clarion smiled and folded her hands nicely in her lap.

"Now,what is this meeting about?" Milori asked.

"Well,we don't have much time left for what it really was about,

but we all jut kind of want to know if everything is alright,"

Minister Autumn said.

Clarion raised a brow.

"With you two," Minister Winter,Snowflake,added.

"Yes,why would you asked?" Clarion questioned.

Milori and Clarion shared a questioning look.

"Well,the other night,we all were woken up by screaming and shouting,"

Summer explained.

"Yes,and it was coming from your room," Spring gestured to

Milori then Clarion.

"Oh..." Clarion looked to the right.

Milori laughed.

"You know,the same thing happened to me last night,

only i got jumped on," the lord said still laughing.

The ministers looked confused.

Milori looked to Clarion.

Clarion blushed as the ministers followed her love's gaze.

"So,is everything alright?" Autumn asked.

"Yes...just a little surprise last night," Clarion smiled.

The ministers looked VERY confused.

"In the middle of the night,Clarion woke me up by jumping on me.

She started screaming excitedly at me.

So i asked her what was took my hand and

put it to her stomach," Milori finished.

The ministers still looked confused.

"We sat quietly for a few minutes,when suddenly i felt

something move beneath by hand," Milori continued.

Summer gasped.

"We felt the baby move!" Clarion said excitedly.

The ministers had never seen her this excited.

They all smiled.

A loud screech came from outside.

All the fairies jumped out of their seats.

"Hawk!" Autumn said pointing out the window.

Clarion and Milori ran to the window.

They looked around for the hawk.

Nothing.

"I think it's gon-" Clarion stopped as the hawk's

head broke through the window.

Milori grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to

him out of the way of the hawk's beak.

She breathed hard into his chest.

The hawk stopped shrieking.

It turned and looked at the queen quietly.

Cocking his head,he started squawking at her.

"Eeep eeeeep peep eep," was all the minister understood.

Milori and Clarion,being all the talents,understood,

"Queen Clarion,Lord Milori!Me come with news from Madame

Mia of ocean sprites," it said.

Clarion perked up.

Milori had no idea who the hawk was talking about.

"She coming to Pixie Hollow until spring," the hawk continued.

"What?" Clarion asked surprised.

"Who exactly is Madame Mia?" Milori asked confused.

Clarion looked worriedly at him.

"She is the ruler of the ocean sprites,or fairies without

wings or magic," she explained.

"And...she is staying here?" he asked.

The hawk nodded.

"Why?" the queen asked.

"Ocean is been angry at her,making big,big,big,big,big,BIG waves and storms,"

the hawk explained.

"Why has she chosen to stay here?" Milori asked.

"She say she know Queen Clarion very well," the hawk answered.

Milori looked at Clarion.

She looked confused.

"Um...i have met her once," Clarion said as polite as possible.

"She hope you don't mind," the hawk said.

"Um...well when is she coming?" Milori asked.

"Tonight,floating down the Havendish Stream," the hawk answered.

"What?" Clarion tensed.

"That wha she say,now me be going," the hawk said and flew off.

Clarion let out a frustrated sigh.

Milori still seemed confused.

"So...what was that about?" Winter asked.

"Apparently,Madame Mia of the ocean sprites,has decided that she is going to stay here

until spring," Clarion answered,irritation slightly in her voice.

The minister sighed annoyed sighs.

"Yes,and by until spring,she means next year," Spring said.

Milori was still confused.

"Hold on,so a sprite is going to stay here in Pixie Hollow.

Is this sprite a queen?" Milori asked.

Clarion shook her head.

"No,she is not a queen,just richer than the others.

They take her

as their leader because of it," she answered.

Milori nodded in understanding.

"Well,we will have the maids ready a room for her.

Mean while,

we need to tend to our duties," Milori said,looking out at the sun.

Everyone else nodded and left to their jobs.

Clarion and Milori walked together to the border.

"I'll see you at dinner," Milori kissed Clarion.

"Alright,see you," she kissed him again.

Milori whispered a 'bye' and hopped onto his owl,flying off.

Clarion turned and flew to Spring Time Square.

There,Minister Spring was waiting.

"Alright,today will you help Raini and Silvermist train Bubbles?

This is her first time to the Mainland," Spring asked.

Clarion smiled.

"Of course," and with that she flew off to Havendish Stream.

As she approached,she heard giggling and splashing.

"Alright,shake that one off,shake it off!" came Silvermist's voice.

"Uh...Sil?" Raini asked.

Silvermist looked at the wingless fairy,she had lost them saving Pixie Hollow.

"Take it easy," Raini advised.

Silvermist nodded and smiled at Bubbles.

Clarion flew to a water lily and sat on it.

Raini walked to the queen,joining her.

"How is it going?" Clarion asked.

"Um...not so well," Raini answered.

They were trying to teach Bubbles to make mist in the air.

Clarion watched as Bubbles tried.

Instead of mist,giant drops filled the sky.

"Alright,like i said,softly and slowly," Silvermist said.

Clarion watched the young water talent fairy try again.

Again,giant drops instead of mist.

Clarion stood up and flew to the two water talent fairies.

"Hello Queen Clarion!"Bubbles waved excitedly.

Slivermist turned to look at the queen.

"Hello!" she waved as well.

"Good morning,dears," the queen said.

The girls smiled.

"How is training going?" Clarion continued.

Bubbles looked down in shame.

"Mmm...not very well," Silvermist admitted.

"Well,i have been watching and i think i have some advice," Clarion said.

The water fairies looked at her for the advice.

The queen flew to Bubbles and put an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"Think water," she said.

"I have been," Bubbles declared.

"Not completely,something else is on your mind.

You need to get your mind set on water," the queen said.

Bubbles nodded and got ready to try again.

'Water,water,water...' Bubbles thought.

She threw her arms into the air and to her surprise,created mist.

"Woah!" she said proudly.

"Good keep doing this and you'll be able

to do everything else just as perfect," Clarion smiled.

"Maybe,now we can teach you how to dew drop

a spider web!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"Oh!I have always wanted to do that!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Silvermist and Raini went to a small spider web.

Clarion and Bubbles followed.

"Alright,grab a drop,like this," Silvermist said,carefully

pulling a drop out of the water.

Bubbles did the same.

"Great!Now,just bring the drop to the spider web-Oh!

And have you ever heard of a dew drop?"

Bubbles nodded.

"Good,because this is a don't drop," Silvermist said.

Bubbles stopped,looking confused.

"That's water talent humor," she explained.

"Oh,it is good," Bubbles said.

Everyone laughed.

The rest of the day was spent Clarion helping Bubbles with her

skills,Silvermist had given up.

Dinner Time...

Milori ran to Clarion as she approached the dining room.

"What is it?" she asked,seeing the worry on his face.

"She is here!"


	25. Madame Mia

Ch. 25 Madame Mia

"Now?" Clarion mumbled to herself.

Milori looked at Clarion.

She was making sure her hair was still in its bun.

"Are you ready?" she asked,taking his arm.

"Yes."

The two walked to the Havendish Stream.

They were surprised to find a crowd had gathered.

Everyone was talking excitedly.

"It's Queen Clarion and Lord Milori!" a fairy shouted.

Everyone became quiet as the queen and lord walked to the edge of the stream.

There,a person about as tall as Clarion stood.

She had no wings,small pearls decorated her clothing,

and her hair was a sea weed green.

"Clarion,darling!" the woman said and she stepped in to give the queen a hug.

Clarion stood shocked as the lady hugged her.

Milori looked the woman up and down.

Yup,definitely a sprite.

Clarion waited for the lady to let go of her.

She didn't.

Clarion looked at the ministers for help.

"Um...that's Queen Clarion to you," Spring said angrily.

Clarion shook her head warning him.

Clarion tried backing up,the sprite tightened her grip.

"Um...excuse me Madame Mia," Milori said.

The sprite let go of Clarion.

The queen took a gasp for air.

"Ooh...who is this,quite handsome fellow?" Madame Mia asked Clarion.

"These two are Lord Milori and Queen Clarion,

please show a little respect," Summer said.

Clarion put up her hand to stop the minister from saying more.

"Oh,you are right," the sprite said sarcastically.

She then bowed at the lord and queen.

All the fairies began leaving,they all thought this

person was the rudest thing in all of Neverland.

"Now if you don't mind,i would like to see my room," Mia said.

Clarion and Milori quietly led the sprite to a small flower cottage.

"Oh,this is...beautiful," Mia said.

She went to the door,looking in through the windows.

Milori took Clarion's hand.

"How long do you think she is actually staying?" he asked his love.

Clarion shook her head.

"I'm not sure."

She sighed in worry.

"Clarion,is she going to be trouble?"

The queen shrugged for an answer.

Mia walked down the steps to the cottage.

"This will do,i was expecting a room in the palace though," Mia said.

"I'm sorry that couldn't happen," Milori said,letting go of Clarion's hand.

He started to walk away,looking back to see if Clarion was following.

"I'll be a few minutes,Milori," she said.

Milori nodded and continued walking.

"Hmph...you look bigger than you did last time i saw you,"

Mia gestured to the queen's stomach.

"Have you been eating lots-"

"Madame Mia,i know this is wrong to ask,

but how long are you staying?"

Mia,who was older than Clarion BTW,scoffed.

"That is very impolite to ask QUEEN Clarion," Mia said queen boldly.

Clarion caught a sly smile slip on and off the sprite's face.

Clarion began to fly off.

"I will be exploring the rest of the night,so don't worry when i'm gone,"

Mia shouted after the queen.

Clarion flew to her and Milori's room.

He was waiting there for her.

"So did you find anything out?" he asked.

"No,but i don't trust her," Clarion admitted.

Milori nodded.

"Tomorrow,she will be acting like a queen," Clarion warned

her almost husband.

Milori nodded at his stressed almost wife.

He walked to her and kissed her cheek.

Wrapping his arms around her,he asked,

"So,do you still want to check on the baby's gender?" he asked her.

He watched as Clarion's face lit up.

She nodded and the two walked to the door,hand in hand.

But when they opened it,they didn't like what they saw.

Standing in the hall was Madame Mia.

"What are you doing here?!" Milori said sternly.

Mia spun around and looked at the two fairies.

"Oh,i'm exploring the palace," she answered.

"Wait,what are you doing here?" she asked the lord.

He looked confused.

"In the palace,in the queen's room?" she asked suspiciously.

"I live here," he said.

It was Mia's turn to look confused.

"Wait,you two are...uh...oh," she said,putting the pieces together.

"Madame Mia,please go back to your cottage," Clarion begged.

"I don't want to-"

"If you are here in Pixie Hollow,you will listen to its leaders," Milori said sternly.

Mia turned around and walked off.

The two rulers sighed then continued on their way to the Pixie Dust Room.

Soon,the arched branch came into view.

The queen's crown began to glow,and they were surrounded

by the pixie dust.

A few seconds later they found themselves in the room.

"Now,i can prove to you that the baby is a girl," Clarion said.

"Hmph...how about we make a deal," Milori said smiling.

"Alright."

"If it is a boy,i get a special dinner with you."

"Alright,if it is a girl,then i get a kiss," Clarion said simply.

"No,i think you deserve something better," Milori said pulling her close.

"Like what?"

Milori smirked and slipped his hands to her behind.

He kissed her lips.

They pulled apart.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Clarion whispered.

"Well,let's see what Bouncy is," Milori smiled.

Clarion nodded and at the same time they looked at the pixie

dust's power source.

(A small chest)

A flow of pink pixie dust floated about.

"A girl!She is a girl!" Clarion threw her arms around Milori's neck.

He hugged her.

"This is wonderful!I get a baby girl and..."Milori touched her behind again.

Clarion blushed.

They kissed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The Next Morning...

All the ministers sat quietly in the dining room.

Madame Mia had decided to join them for breakfast.

"Minister Spring,are you going to be needing

Queen Clarion today?" Summer asked.

Spring thought then shook his head.

"Why do you ask?" Spring said after a moment of silence.

"Well,i thought it would be nice if we gave her a break,"

Summer continued.

"That is easier said than done," Milori walked into the dining room.

"Yes,you know she isn't going to take the break," Autumn said.

"But if she doesn't have any jobs to

do,maybe she would," Summer continued.

"I highly doubt that," Milori laughed.

"She would find a job to do,but it is worth a try," Winter said.

"Alright we will tell Queen Clarion when she gets down here," Spring said.

"Tell me what?" came a sweet soft voice.

Everyone looked up in shock.

Clarion had just come in and flew to her seat.

"They say you need a break," Madame Mia voiced out.

Clarion looked at her surprised.

What was she doing here?

She then looked at Milori.

He shrugged.

"A break?" Clarion asked.

The ministers nodded.

"Hmm...a break does sound nice,dear," Milori said.

He leaned and whispered.

"Plus,that would leave time for us to be alone."

Clarion blushed.

"Well...i guess it wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes

off," she joked.

Milori laughed as did everyone else but Mia.

The ministers and Milori knew that Clarion felt she needed to always

be at work along with the other fairies.

"Why do you need a break?You don't do anything as

queen," Mia said.

"Of course she does!" Summer exclaimed.

"Lately,she has helped us prepare everything to

deliver spring," Spring added.

The minister was about to say more,but stopped at Clarion's uplifted hand.

The room went quiet.

Clarion looked out the window.

A storm cloud suddenly appeared.

"Oh dear.

Milori,we need to go," she stood up quickly.

He looked at her confused.

She looked very worried and stressed.

The two quickly walked out of the dining room.

"See?Queen Clarion has already found something to do!" Autumn said.

"She seemed really worried,we should probably go see

what's wrong," Winter said.

The other ministers agreed.

Everyone then left and followed the queen and lord,including Mia.

"Clarion,what is it?"

Milori grabbed her arm,stopping her.

"Something is wrong,something is about to happen," the queen said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Suddenly,the ministers and Mia came around the corner.

Clarion pointed out the nearest window.

"Look,do you see those-"

Clarion suddenly stopped.

The storm she had seen in the dining room

wasn't visible any more.

Milori looked out the window.

"I don't see anything," Milori took Clarion's hand.

The ministers and Madame Mia also looked out the window.

Nothing.

"Clarion,is everything alright?" Milori asked concerned.

The queen nodded slowly.

"Wait,no.I saw a storm cloud in the distance,coming from

the ocean," Clarion looked at Mia.

Everyone else did as well.

"The storm is following you," Clarion said.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"The ocean is angry,what was your purpose to come here?" asked Milori.

"I came here to get away from my life for a while," Mia answered.

"By look of that storm cloud i find that hard to believe," Milori replied.

"Madame Mia,there is no need for you to hide any longer.

I can see right through you.

I can see your unworthy intentions and plans.

I can see the reason you have angered the ocean,"

Clarion calmly and kindly said.

Madame Mia smirked.

"Yes,but can you see this?" Mia smirked evilly.

She slowly pulled out a sharp knife like thing.

Milori stepped closer to his love.

The sprite then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" she snorted.

She put the knife away and sat laughing.

"Madame Mia,by tomorrow morning i want you out of Pixie

Hollow," Milori stood serious.

Clarion nodded.

Mia nodded and walked out.

As the door closed behind her,she ran towards the

lord and queen's room.

Opening the door,she snuck in and hid on the balcony behind a big flower.

"Queen Clarion,she is a threat to Pixie Hollow," cried Spring.

"Yes i know,Milori and i have taken care of it!"

"Why not just banish her?!" asked Summer.

"Because she didn't do anything against the law," the queen answered.

"Yet..." Milori added.

"Alright,i think that these two have it under control," Autumn said.

"I agree," Winter chimed in.

"Alright-sigh-meeting dismissed," Clarion breathed.

The ministers all left.

The queen fluttered to the nearest window,lost in thought.

'What are we going to do with that sprite?' she thought.

She gasped in surprise,when she felt her baby kick.

Just then,chilly yet comforting arms snaked around her waist.

The person they belonged to kissed her neck.

"I believe we have some other business to attend to,"

Milori said referring to their deal.

Clarion blushed and kissed his lips softly.

"Shall we?" Milori put out his hand.

His love took it and he pulled her close as they walked

up the stairs to their room.


	26. Something's Fishy

**Sorry if Madame Mia seems crazy and weird. **

**I guess i just imagined her a crazy stuck up sprite.(not to mention evil)**

**And thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Ch. 26 Something's Fishy

Milori opened the door for his lovely Ree.

As she walked in,she brushed her hand against his,driving him crazy.

He smiled and followed her in.

Milori walked to her and wrapped his arms around her

waist,kissing her neck.

He then laid her down on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Reaching over her,he kissed her neck,slowly moving down

and leaving a trail of kisses.

Gently,he brushed against her sweet spot.

She closed her eyes and relaxed.

But when he got lower than above her breast,

she would give him a warning, "Milori..."

Then he would reach up and kiss her lips.

This continued for about 10 minutes,all the while whispering

things to each other.

"Have i ever told you you are good at kissing?" Milori whispered.

Clarion blushed.

She always blushed when she was around Milori.

Even when they were alone just like at this time.

Or so they thought...

* * *

Madame Mia watched the couple from the balcony.

They never even noticed her.

'What shall i do,what shall i do?' wondered Mia.

After a few moments of thinking,she smiled evilly.

'Of course,why didn't i think of that before?'

The sprite took a small packet of smelly fish powder.

With her knife,she cut the top loose.

The cloth tearing made a sudden loud noise.

Clarion and Milori shot in the air.

The smell of fish filled their noses.

They both coughed and gagged.

Milori quickly opened the door and he led his

soon-to-be-wife out of the room.

Clarion sniffed,as did Milori.

They weren't inside long enough to smell like the room.

A couple of palace guards flew to the couple,who were still coughing.

"What happened?" Viola,the head of the guards,asked.

"I'm not really sure," Milori explained what had happened.

Of course,he left out the kissing and stuff.

"Viola,please fetch Madame Mia," Clarion ordered.

Milori pulled his love closer and whispered,

"I guess we will be sleeping in the Ice Palace tonight."

Clarion nodded then added,

"Hopefully,we will have a little more privacy there."

She smiled cutely at him.

He smiled back.

"I love you,Ree,"

Milori whispered as he took her in his arms.

"I love you too," she smiled and gave him a gentle kiss to the lips.

They continued whispering things to each other.

Everything Milori would say,she would blush,for he was telling her

as many reasons as he could at the moment of why he loved her.

All the while the guards listened carefully.

Giggles often escaped the girls' mouths.

"I love everything about you,your eyes,hair,lips..."

"I love the way you handle situations calmly and easily..."

"You are always so motherly to your subjects..."

"You care about and love everything and everyone..."

"You are the most beautiful woman that has ever lived..."

"You love me..."

"You are carrying our child,i love both you..."

"You are honest,true,fair,and in my eyes perfect..."

Clarion was on the brim of tears.

Milori noticed and kissed her cheek.

Then thought of another reason.

"I love you because you let me do this..."

Milori reached his hands down and placed them on her

behind,pulling her closer.

He then kissed her,earning stares from the guards and passing fairies.

The queen pulled away blushing a deep scarlet.

Milori smirked.

She smirked back and lightly punched his arm.

"Who says i 'let' you?" Clarion asked smiling.

Just then,Viola and another guard escorted Madame Mia into the hall.

Clarion's genuine smile faded to a fake one.

Milori let go of her as she turned to face the sprite.

* * *

A certain group of fairies were watching the couple's cute moment.

The group consist of Tink,Peri,Rose,and Fawn.

"Aw...they are really in love," Fawn said smiling.

"Yes,i can't wait to tell the girls tonight!" Rosetta said.

For that night the girls had planned a party for just them.

The friends giggled and flew off.

* * *

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Milori asked the sprite quite angry.

"..." Mia wasn't talking.

The queen and lord stared hard at the sprite.

"Alright,i opened the pack of fish powder," Mia finally admitted.

Clarion and Milori turned to leave with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Oh and...back in the room,what was that about 'you kissing good'?"

Milori looked at Clarion.

She just kept walking.

"It doesn't matter,all of Pixie Hollow already knows about us," Clarion whispered.

Milori nodded.

He then got a sudden idea.

He smiled at the thought of what Clarion's reaction to his plan would be.

'If everyone knows about us,then why not?' he asked himself.

Clarion and Milori walked to the falls of pixie dust.

It seemed a pretty big crowd was there today.

"Queen Clarion,i'm sorry i know it is your day off,but could

you quickly check these?" asked Spring.

"Of cour-small shout of surprise-"

Milori grabbed her arm and twirled her into his arms.

He reached his head down and kissed her passionately.

Clarion's eyes were opened wide in surprise,

but slowly they closed in pleasure.

Minister Spring heard Clarion's small shout of surprise and

turned to see her in Milori's arms kissing.

Although he could definitely tell Clarion was very shocked by her eyes.

Everyone around them gasped,giggled,cheered,and made many 'awes'.

When they parted,Clarion tried to look at least a little mad,

but couldn't keep the love struck smile of her face.

Everyone buzzed excitedly and dreamily around Pixie Hollow

after the kissing scene of the lord and queen.

"Milori,you better not do that agai-"

She was cut of by a gentle kiss.

"Alright,not around as many fairies anyway..."

Clarion gave him a half stern half joking look.

He could tell,that she did enjoy that kiss and he planned

on doing it like that more often.

Clarion held his hand as they walked along the small

beach in Spring Time Square.

* * *

Clarion and Milori were enjoying each other,meanwhile

all the young friends planned their party for that night.

Iridessa,Peri,Tink,Rosetta,Vidia,Spike,Gliss,Silve rmist,and Fawn were

all going to bring their boyfriends and part-ay!

"Alright,so we have food,drinks,and decorations ready,"

Tink said,looking at a check off list.

"Alright,now need to figure out what we are going to do.

Like games,dances,and-"

"Hum hum hmm...GIRLS!" Silvermist cut Rosetta off.

Everyone jumped at their water fairy friend's sudden outburst.

"What is it sugarcane?" Rosetta asked.

Everyone listened to Silvermist.

"I just had the most amazing idea!" Sil exclaimed.

They all looked questioning at her.

"We should invite Lord Milori and Queen Clarion!I mean we were going

to talk about them at the party about their love,but what if

we had them with us to kinda 'show' us?" Sil suggested.

Everyone nodded eagerly.

That was a wonderful idea!

"You're right,Sil!Fawn,would you go invite them?" Peri asked.

"You bet," Fawn winked and flew off.

"This is going to be wonderful!" Gliss jumped up and down.

"Yeah,i've never been to a party with Lord Milori

and Queen Clarion before," Spike said.

"Do they kiss a lot?" Gliss suddenly asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"When i am around them alone,they do," the frost fairy explained.

Rosetta then remembered the kiss from earlier.

"Speaking of kisses!" she said excitedly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Earlier,Tink,Peri,Fawn,and i were in the palace getting

the party decorations to borrow.

Well,the queen's room had just been pranked on,i guess.

It smelled like fish,ew!

Anyway,Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were standing in the hall holding

each other,so of course we stayed to listen and watch.

When we started listening,

Milori was telling her reasons he loved her.

He then kissed her cheek after finishing.

A couple seconds later he got this smirk on his face.

He said,"I love you because you let me do this..."

Lord Milori then put his hands on Queen Clarion's petunia!"

Everyone gasped and giggled.

"Then what?" Vidia asked with a sly smile.

"He pulled her in,still touching her,and kissed her.

They kissed for about two seconds before Queen

Clarion pulled back,in embarressment .

She was definitely blushing.

The two smirked at each other and Queen Clarion

punched Lord Milori lightly in the shoulder.

Queen Clarion said,"Who says i 'let' you?"

Then the guards brought in the sprite,who was the one who did the fishy thing," Rosetta finished.

The girls were all blushing and giggling.

"Those two are perfect for each other."

All the girls sighed.

* * *

Fawn flew as fast as she could through Spring Time Square,looking for the royal couple.

She finally spotted them lying in the grass near a stream.

Clarion was giggling.

Milori stroked her hair.

Fawn landed and softly cleared her throat.

The lord and queen looked up in surprise.

"Uh... ...we...the girls...were wondering if you two would like

to join us tonight for a party," Fawn said.

Clarion looked at Milori.

He nodded.

"Of course,Fawn," Clarion answered.

"Alright,we will see you at 5:00 then," Fawn smiled,waved,and flew off.

The lord and queen waved.

"Those girls are so sweet," Clarion said.

Milori and taken her hand in his and was kissing it.

"Of course,not as sweet as you though," Milori moved closer.

The queen blushed.

They shared an open mouth kiss.


	27. Glamour For A Party

Ch. 27 Glamour For A Party

Fawn flew back to her friends.

"They said yes!" she shouted multiple times.

The girls squealed excitedly.

"We get a free front row seat of their love!" Rosetta said dreamily.

"Yes,and while you were gone,we invited Mary and Dewey

as well," Peri said.

"Well girls let's go get our boys and ourselves ready!"

Silvermist said,jumping into the air.

The girls nodded and flew to Tink's shop.

(Tink would be making the dresses,as well as Bobble and Clank)

* * *

-Dresses-

Iridessa pulled on her new dress and walked out to her friends.

They all gasped.

It was a sleeveless sunset gold dress that faded at the tips.

It reached just above her knees.

"You look amazing!" the friends all said together.

Iridessa laughed.

"Alright!Me next!" Sil said excitedly.

She flew in with her new dress.

A few seconds later she flew out,posing like the

paparazzi was taking pics of her.

Everyone looked at the beautiful blue short dress.

It had clear beads woven on the bottom,looking like dew drops.

"It's beautiful!" they all exclaimed.

Fawn was next to get her dress on.

Fawn stepped out of the dressing room.

Her dress was made out of old brown hawk feathers

and went above her knees.

Two thin gold chains served as sleeve straps.

"It's wonderful!"

Next,Gliss.

Gliss flew out of the dressing room with a white leaf dress on.

It had beads that looked like snowflakes sown to it.

"Woah!"

Next,Spike.

Spike came out with a mint green and white knee length dress on.

It had the same beads as Gliss's dress.

"You look amazing!"

Next,Vidia.

Everyone new that Vidia didn't like dresses,at all.

When Vidia came out,she didn't have a dress on,but black tight leggings and

a sleeveless purple shirt.

"You look sooo cool!"

Next,Rosetta.

She wore a sleeveless red dress,that faded at the tips.

It had a lower neck line.

The dress went to her shins and had long braided grass as a belt.

"You look sooo pretty!"

Next,Tink.

She wore a short green sleeveless leaf dress that went above her knees.

It had gold painted grass hanging from the waist down.

"Soooo cute!"

Next,Peri.

She wore a dress made of snowy owl feathers.

It went a little below her knees and was sleeveless.

"Adorable!"

"Alright now for accessories!" Rosetta announced.

-Accessories-

Iridessa: a brown bohemian necklace with a sun carved from wood.

An arm band made from the same color as her dress,

they fade at the hair is down and wavy.

Her hair is full of gold highlights.

Silvermist: a necklace made of bubbles.a matching bracelet.

Bubble the same color as her dress.

Heir is down and brushed smoothly.

Fawn: a necklace with a small hawk kind of feather earrings.

Brown and orange leaf boots.

Her hair is up in a pony tail.

Gliss: snowflake in her hair to keep her bangs back.

A necklace with a snowflake on it.

(also the magic rock so that she can cross)

White flats with small itty bitty acorns on them.

Has her hair down.

"Um,buttercup,what are the acorns for?" Rosetta asked.

"I just love acorns!" Gliss jumped up and down.

"Alr-ight..." everyone said awkwardly.

Spike: just her magic rock necklace to cross.

White flats.

Her hair as usual.

Vidia:a purple necklace with a black gem on it.

Purple flats.

Her hair as usual.

Rosetta: a white red tipped flower in her hair.

Rose petal earrings and necklace.

Red high heels.

The front of her hair is pulled back into a bun in the back.

Then the rest of the hair left down is curly.

Tink: leaf earrings.

Green leaf flats with the little fluff ball on them.

Hair is down and straightened.

Peri: a white choker necklace and the magic rock.

Snow crystal earrings.

White flats with the little ball on them,like Tink's.

Hair is down,not sticking up like it usually does.

* * *

"Woo!We look awesome!" Fawn exclaimed.

The girls all jumped up and down.

"Yes!"

"Boys,watch out!'

"Oh yeah!"

Everyone was sooo excited.

"So,what do you Queen Ree will wear?" Vidia asked slyly.

"Vidia,don't be pulling your tricks at this party," Rosetta said sternly.

All the other girls nodded seriously.

"Oh,i won't," Vidia said truthfully.

The girls nodded even though they doubted

she would keep her promise.

* * *

4:30...

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were in their room getting ready.

(In the ice palace,their room in the pixie dust tree

still stunk like fish)

"Milori,could you zip this up?" Clarion asked her lover.

He nodded and walked to her.

She had a gold pixie dust dress on,but it was short and fell

a little below her knees.

Milori slowly zipped it up,leaving time for him to kiss her neck.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

The queen looked in the mirror and then to her stomach.

There was a hump.

Milori wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I was always able to tell you were pregnant,but now

you are showing," Milori smiled.

The queen smiled back and turned and kissed him.

"I actually had to have Mary fix this dress so that i could

fit into it with Bouncy," Clarion said.

Milori laughed.

"Well,you better get ready so we can go," Clarion smiled.

"Alright,but don't forget to take those pine cones out of your hair," he said.

Clarion had pine cones in her hair,they served as curlers.

Smiling,she nodded and he walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Carefully,Clarion took the pine cones out.

Big bouncy curls fell to her ribs.

Instead of wearing her usual bun,she

decided she would have her hair down.

Milori walked out a few seconds later

with a blue and white tux on.

Clarion flew to him.

He smiled and carefully put her crown on her.

"All ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

She took his hand and he led her to the ball room.

* * *

"Are you all ready to party?!" Gliss said excitedly.

All the girls had their boyfriends with them.

(VidiaXZak RosettaXSled SilvermistXClank SpikeXMitch

FawnXBuck IridessaXChris GlissXBobble TinkXTerence

PeriXBrad)

"Yes!"

Everyone shouted and the music began.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Silvermist opened the door.

As soon as it opened,all of Pixie Hollow came flooding in.

"Wait stop!" the girls screamed.

This party was just for them and their friends.

They all sighed an annoyed sigh.

"Oh,well."

"The more the merrier.

Right?"

"Right."

"Party!"

The group of friends began to have fun.

* * *

Clarion and Milori could see the doors to the ball room.

As soon as they approached,someone opened the door.

The two smiled at the fairy who had opened them.

"Thank you,Collin-"

Clarion and Milori stared at the filled ball room in surprise.

"Queen Clarion!Lord Milori!" Tink flew to them.

"Hello,TinkerBell," the lord and queen said.

Everyone else flew to them.

"Is something wrong?" Peri asked when she saw the

shocked look on the couple's faces.

"No,we were just..."

"Not expecting all of Pixie Hollow to be here,"

Milori finished for his fiance.

"Neither were we," admitted the friends.

"Well,we came here for a party,what are we waiting for?"

Milori asked Clarion.

The queen smiled and hooked her arm around his.

The other fairies watched as

the two walked to a table and sat down.

"Wow,i didn't know Queen Clarion had legs!" Bobble said.

"I know,right?" Gliss said.

The friends all laughed and went to dance.

A servant came at once.

He handed them two glasses of sparkling cider.

Milori looked at Clarion's hand.

"You wore your ring?!" he said in surprise.

Clarion smiled.

"I wear it every day,Milori."

"Oh...i guess i never really noticed."

Clarion laughed.

* * *

"They aren't doing anything yet," Fawn said.

The girls and their boyfriends were all hiding behind

plants and curtains,spying on the royal couple.

"I bet if we put on a slow song,they would at least dance," Buck suggested.

Fawn nodded an agreement.

They all decided to try it.

* * *

Clarion and Milori had just finished a plate of spaghetti

and were brought a piece of walnut cake.

Clarion sat three steps next to him.

Milori looked at her.

"What?" she asked smirking.

"Come here you," Milori pulled her onto his lap and

then pulled her chair closer.

She kissed his forehead,then sat back in her chair.

Still looking at his love,Milori picked up a fork.

Unexpectedly,Clarion took the fork and put a piece of cake on it.

Milori smiled and she smiled back.

The queen put the piece to her lover's mouth,

he opened it and ate it.

Milori was fed a couple more bites.

Clarion was about to scoop up another piece,when a slow song came

on and Milori took the fork from her hand.

"May i have this dance?" Milori asked smirking.

"I thought you'd never ask," Clarion replied with a smile.

The two laughed and walked to the dance floor.

Milori wrapped his arms around her wrapped hers around his neck.

"That was pretty cute with the pulling the chair closer thing," Tink said.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey,they're dancing!" Brad said.

Everyone looked.

"Why don't we take you girls dancing for a better view?" asked Chris.

The girls blushed and took their boyfriend's hand.

Soon,everyone was dancing.

They all danced close to each other so they could talk.

They all watched the royal couple dance.

Slowly,Milori's hands made their way to Clarion's behind.

"Milori..." she whispered in a warning tone.

He smiled devilishly.

The queen sighed.

The lord suddenly stopped dancing.

"Milori,what is-" Clarion was stopped by her lover's finger.

Slowly,he led her to one of the balconies.

"Let's follow them," Gliss said.

Everyone nodded and flew to the other balconies,

where they could see the queen and lord.

When they arrived,the lord had Clarion in a tight

embrace and had closed the curtains.

Their two bodies were touching,her small frame

against his muscular one.

"Milori..." the queen said as he touched her.

Milori kissed her neck.

Clarion pulled back.

"Someone might be watching," Clarion looked him in the eyes.

"Then i hope they see this," Milori reached in and kissed her.

She felt his mouth open,and did the same.

When they parted,he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Ree," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Milori ran his lips down her neck,then retraced it with kisses.

"Milori..."

"Yes,Ree?"

"Shh..."

She put his hand to her stomach.

He felt a small movement.

"Bouncy,seems to be very healthy," Milori smiled.

Clarion nodded.

"Have you felt her kick yet?" he asked.

"No,just small movements," Clarion said.

Milori smiled and put his hands back in their place on Clarion's butt.

He then put one on her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

He kissed her fiercely.

Quickly,Clarion pulled away.

"Milori,there is someone watching," she said.

Milori gave her a sly look.

As quick as a hornet,he slung her over his shoulders.

"Milori!"

He laughed and whistled.

Clarion then sat still and rested her chin on her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

"As you said,there is someone watching us.

So we are going somewhere no one can see us," he said.

As he said that,Archimedes appeared.

Clarion sighed.

"Besides,we never did complete our deal," he smirked.

Then,with Clarion still slung over his shoulder,he climbed on to his owl.

Once he was on properly,he set his love down in front of him.

He kissed her before taking off.


	28. Oh No's' All Around

**Thanks for all of the reviews,you guys make me want to write more!**

**:)Keep up the great work!**

* * *

Ch. 28 'Oh No's' All Around

"Alright,it is official.

We are inviting Queen Clarion and Lord Milori to every party!"

the girls said together.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Oh,it was sooo funny slash romantic the way Lord Milori

carried her over his shoulders!" Tink said.

"Yes and the way he kissed her neck!" Rosetta said.

"They really love each other," the girls sighed dreamily.

"Too bad they had to leave early," Silvermist said.

Everyone nodded.

"Um...sweethearts,you know they are going

to their room in the Ice Palace," Vidia said.

Everyone looked confused.

"We can still spy on them," the fast flyer explained impatiently.

"Oh!" everyone said in unison.

"Let's go!"

The friends all left for the Ice Palace.

* * *

"Milori,could you unzip this?" Clarion asked her fiance.

Milori walked to her beautiful figure.

Slowly he unzipped her dress and kissed her neck.

He pulled the sleeve off her shoulder and kissed it.

"You are beautiful,Clarion," Milori whispered.

The queen blushed and giggled as he kissed her neck again.

"Milori,do you think Madame Mia will leave tomorrow?"

Clarion had suddenly become very worried.

"Don't worry,Ree," he whispered.

She sighed.

"I see you are starting to get mood swings," he smiled.

Clarion forced a smile back.

Milori frowned at this.

"Please tell me what is bothering you."

"It's nothing really," Clarion said sounding pretty annoyed.

"Alright,you don't have to be so-"

Milori looked to the window.

"So what?!" Clarion tried to hide the madness in her voice.

"Shh!"

Clarion folded her arms and stared at him angrily.

The queen noticed he was looking at the window.

She also looked at it.

A small flicker of light reflected on the ice floor.

"Milori..." she said as she walked to the window.

He walked to her side.

They then heard a whisper.

* * *

"Alright,their window is open and

they are in there,we have to be quiet," Vidia whispered.

Everyone nodded.

Everyone but Bobble and Clank went closer to the window.

"Where did they go?" Tink asked.

"Um...i don't think we should be doin this," Bobble said quietly.

Clank opened his mouth to agree.

"I agree," Queen Clarion's voice interrupted from behind them.

Everyone spun around.

Clarion and Milori glared at them.

Clarion had put a robe on before they left,

for her dress was still unzipped.

"Uh...um...w-we are s-soo s-sorry," Gliss said on the brim of tears.

Clarion's face softened.

"It's alright,dear," she took the now crying fairy in her arms.

"What are you all doing here?" Milori asked in a stern voice.

They all looked at the ground.

Clarion shot a glare at Milori.

"It's quite obvious what you were doing,but

it was not right and there will be a punishment,"

Clarion said calmly.

The fairies nodded.

"Now,please get to your houses and don't do this again,"

Milori said a little softer.

The fairies bowed and flew off with their heads hung

in shame.

Without a word,Clarion flew to their room.

"Clarion..."

The queen turned to him with worry in her eyes.

"Milori,i'm sorry-"

"No!I'm sorry,i shouldn't be getting into your business,"

Milori interrupted.

"But you are going to be my husband and i shouldn't

keep things from you-" Clarion started.

"Wait,keep things from me?" Milori asked.

Clarion nodded.

"What are you not telling me Clarion?"

"Last we met,Madame Mia wanted to get us to grant sprites wings,

she said she wouldn't quit trying until we did," Clarion said.

Milori looked seriously at her.

"Clarion,did she threaten you?"

Clarion nodded.

"When she first arrived and you had to get her off of me,"

she explained.

"Clarion,you should have told me," Milori said softly.

"Yes,i know,and if she finds out i am pregnant,

then she may use Bouncy in the threat."

"It's alright,Ree," Milori wrapped his arms around her.

Clarion reached up and kissed him.

"What would i do with out you?" she asked.

Milori smiled and kissed her.

Quite fiercely in fact,but she returned it just the same.

When they finally pulled back for a breath,Milori took her robe off.

Her dress hung loosely under it.

Slowly,he pried it off her.

"Milori,do you think tomo-"

She was cut off by his lips and her dress falling to the floor

Milori wrapped his arms around her,other than a bra and underwear,

bare body.

"I love you,Milori," she whispered as he lay her on the bed.

"I love you too."

Milori bent over her and kissed from her lips to her breast.

Clarion felt Milori's knee suddenly part her legs.

She kissed him passionately.

"Magical."

* * *

**FYI they didn't actually do anything,for they feared it would hurt**

**the baby.**

* * *

Milori awoke the next morning with Clarion in his arms.

He smiled at her peaceful figure.

Before they went to bed,he had wrapped her in blankets to keep her warm.

"-yawn-Oh..." Clarion groaned.

"Good morning dear," Milori whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning,darling," she answered.

Milori smirked as his hand brushed against the side of her breast.

She instantly was completely awake.

"Milori!"

She noticed she still had her bra on,well

at least she wasn't naked completely.

"What?" he chuckled.

The queen just smirked and reached up to kiss him.

Their lips just met,when the doors to their room swung open.

Milori quickly covered Clarion with a blanket.

The ministers all flew in.

"Ministers!" Clarion said in surprise.

"We're sorry to interrupt,but someone is here to see you.

They say it is VERY important," Minister Autumn said awkwardly.

"I'll be right there," Clarion said with a sigh.

The ministers nodded and flew out.

"Well,that was..."

"Embaressing?" Milori asked.

Clarion nodded.

"It's alright," he said,rubbing her back.

His love kissed him and got out of bed to get ready.

Milori also got ready.

"Do you mind if i accompany you?" Milori asked.

"Not at all," Clarion answered with a smile.

The two linked arms and walked out the doors of the palace,

there Archimedes was waiting.

Milori helped his fiance onto the owl,then hopped on himself.

"To the Pixie Dust Tree!" Milori ordered.

The owl didn't move.

The lord gave him a soft nudge,still nothing.

Clarion giggled.

Milori finally had to kick him.

'Alright,alright i'm going!' the owl squawked.

"Stubborn bird," Milori mumbled.

"Maybe,but he is a quite majestic and handsome

one," Clarion said.

'I like this fairy!' the owl replied.

The couple laughed.

A few minutes later,the Pixie Dust Tree came into view.

A couple minutes more,and they landed.

"Aw...Queen Clarion,there you are," Minister Spring said

as the lord and queen got off the owl.

Clarion smiled.

"So who is it that wanted to see me?" she asked the ministers.

"I will bring him to the throne room," Summer said.

The lord and queen nodded and walked to the throne room.

When they entered the room,they were surprised to find Madame Mia.

"Madame Mia," Clarion said with a fake smile.

'How can she still be so nice to that sprite after

it threatened her?' Milori thought to himself.

The two walked to the throne.

Clarion sat down.

"You know,this will be your throne room as well

soon," Clarion smiled.

Milori squatted so he was eye level with his Ree.

"I don't care about the throne or any other place that i will rule.

I just care about being your husband," he whispered.

Clarion was about to kiss him,when she remembered

Madame Mia was there,and she was watching.

Instead she just smiled lovingly and took his hand.

"And i just care about being your wi-"

Clarion was interrupted by the opening of doors.

The two royals looked to the door.

There,in the door way,stood the old Minister Winter.

Clarion was very surprised.

It had been a couple of months since she last saw him.

"Dariad,what a lovely surprise!" the queen exclaimed.

The old minister,Dariad,bowed and smiled slightly.

"Yes,Queen Clarion,it has been a while,but i am

not here alone," Dariad said.

Clarion and Milori shared a confused glance.

"I come with Prince Neferus of the jungle sprites," he explained.

"He is here with you?" Clarion clarified.

Dariad nodded.

Just then the doors opened and a handsome sprite walked in.

"Presenting Prince Neferus," Dariad bowed and flew back to the door.

Clarion stood as the prince walked in.

Milori stood right next to her.

"Your majesty," the prince bowed.

Clarion smiled and nodded her head once.

"You may rise.

Welcome to Pixie Hollow,what brings you to our land?"

Clarion asked.

The prince looked up and into the queen's eyes.

They were beautiful and so was she.

"Um...i must apologize i am at a loss of words,your

beauty is quite breath taking," the prince replied.

Milori glared at the prince.

Clarion faked a smile,though inside she really felt a pang of disgust.

Milori noticed and this settled him down.

The prince stood up and took the queen's hand to kiss it.

When he did kiss it,he noticed she had an engagement ring on.

She was already taken by another man.

As soon as the prince kissed her hand,she pulled it back quickly.

"Well,i have come here because i was told that you are going to

grant us sprites wings," Neferus said.

Clarion raised her brow.

"By whom?!" she exclaimed.

Neferus pointed to Madame Mia.

"Madame Mia of the ocean sprites."

Clarion glanced at the green haired sprite.

She then looked at Milori.

"Give us a second please," the queen said.

The prince nodded and looked at Milori.

The two fairies walked until they out of ear shot,or so they thought.

Jungle sprites were known for their keenness in hearing and stealth.

"Milori,what do i do?

She just promised two whole nations of sprites they were going

to get wings!"

The prince heard the queen say.

"I'm sure everything will be fine,just tell him there was a mistake,"

Milori answered.

The queen sighed.

"Clarion,everything will be alright.

I will be right beside you," Milori said with a smile.

A small smile appeared on Clarion's face as well.

Neferus watched as the two fairies walked back to him.

"It seems there has been a bit of an understanding..."Clarion started out.

A frown appeared on the sprite prince's face.

"Queen Clarion,why don't we talk this over at dinner tonight?"

Madame Mia asked.

Clarion thought for a moment then nodded.

"Alright,until then..." the prince bowed and walked out

the door,Mia following.

"Oh dear..." Clarion sighed and collapsed into the throne.

She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright,Ree?" Milori asked concerned.

"Yes,just a little tired and stressed that's all."

Milori helped the queen up from the throne and

pulled her into a tight embrace.

"So,what do you have to do today?" Clarion changed the subject.

"Nothing,you?"

"I just need to check on how we are doing with spring.

I can't believe spring is a little less than a month away,"

the queen answered.

Milori smiled.

"Well,i think i will just spend the day with you then," he said.

"Perfect," Clarion smiled and kissed him.

With that,the two walked out of the throne room hand in hand.

* * *

"Prince Neferus,tonight we will put the poison in the drinks,

and they will give us wings or pay the price," Madame Mia said.

The prince nodded.

"So when-"

"Shh!"

"What is it-"

"Shh!" Madame Mia interrupted the prince for the second time.

The green haired sprite pointed to the center of Spring Time Square.

There,Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were checking filled baskets and

talking to the fairies.

"Why are those two still together?" Neferus asked.

"They are engaged," Mia rolled her eyes.

The prince looked taken aback.

"They never leave each other's side," she continued.

The prince stared at the couple.

He thought to himself as he watched them kiss.

'Oh really?'


	29. Secrets Let Loose

**Q/A: How is Clarion hiding her pregnancy?She is showing,right?**

**A: Yes she is showing,Mia is just so caught up in herself to notice**

**the queen's small hump of a belly.**

**Prince Neferus is suspecting it though.**

**Q/A: Why won't Clarion grant sprites wings?**

**A: will be answered in next chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 29 Secret Let Loose

Clarion and Milori walked hand in hand around Pixie

Hollow checking on everything.

Clarion was practically glued to his hip.

At this moment,they are in the tinker's nook.

"Queen Clarion!What do you think of these pots?" Clank asked.

The queen and lord walked to the two tinkers.

"They are the finest made," the large tinker added.

"Aye,they were made with quite the craftsmanship,if i do say

so myself," Bobble said in his irish accent.

"They look wonderful!" Milori said.

"Yes,i must agree with you," Clarion said as she picked up

a pumpkin pot and inspected it.

"Queen Clarion?" Clank asked as he used his hammer to pop off

an acorn top from the nut.

The top went flying and landed right in Clarion's hands.

"Yes,Clank?"

The queen quietly popped the acorn top onto an

unfinished tea kettle.

Clank hit another top off before answering.

Again,the top landed in Clarion's arms.

She carefully put it on a pot and picked the pot up and was

about to put it in a delivery basket.

"Where do baby's come from?"

Clarion dropped the pot in surprise at the question.

Milori chuckled lightly.

Clarion sat in shock,thinking of an answer.

"Clankie,don't ask her that!" Bobble said to his friend.

"Oh,sorry.

Alright then,what is our punishment from last night?" he asked.

Clarion looked at Milori.

"We haven't decided yet,Clank," Milori said smiling.

"Alright."

"Queen Clarion!" called a loud voice.

The lord and queen turned to see TinkerBell flying to

them with leaf blueprints stacked high in her arms.

"Hel-lo,Tink," Clank said.

"Good morning,Miss Bell," Bobble greeted her.

"Hi,guys," Tink answered.

"Queen Clarion,Lord Milori,look at this!

And this one!

Oh this one is my favorite!

Wait,no this one!

Ooooh,this one is going to be fun!"

Tink shoved the blueprints in the couple's faces.

Clarion and Milori smiled weakly.

"TinkerBell,sweetheart,they all look...wonderful,"

Clarion said to be polite,although all she saw during the

frenzy was leaves being shoved her face.

"I'm planning on building them and using them for summer," the tinker said.

"Great idea," Clarion answered.

"Thanks!Well i better be go-"

"Queen Clarion!" interrupted an unfamiliar voice.

Milori and Clarion turned to see Prince Neferus walking towards them.

Clarion replaced her shocked look with a warm welcoming one.

"Hello again,Prince Neferus," the queen said.

The prince nodded and went to kiss her hand,but

she pulled it gently away.

"This is my fiance,Lord Milori," Clarion smiled.

Milori smiled and shook the prince's hand.

"Nice to meet you," the lord said in his deep british accent.

The prince nodded.

"It is quite beautiful here," the prince complimented.

Clarion smiled and hooked arms with Milori.

"Thank you.

I believe we must go now,but we will see you again

tonight," Clarion said.

The prince bowed.

Clarion gave a nod and Milori led her off.

'Hmm...a charming woman.

Seems quite mysterious too.

And...is she pregnant?

I'll have to ask Madame Mia next i see her,' Neferus thought as he walked off.

"Oh dear..." Clarion suddenly said.

"What is it?" Milori asked in concern.

"Madame Mia was supposed to leave this morning.

I allowed her to stay another night,and i didn't even notice,"

Clarion answered.

"It's alright,because tonight we will sort this mess

out over a nice meal," Milori smiled.

Clarion didn't.

"Milori,we can not eat or drink what is served,neither can the ministers.

I believe she will poison everything," the queen said.

"Would they do that?"

"Milori,they are wingless,powerless,and jealous beings," Clarion answered.

Milori nodded in understanding.

The two kept walking.

"You know,i think that prince fancies you," Milori tried to joke but sounded slightly angry.

"Yes,but i know this queen fancies you," she answered.

"Just fancies?" he asked raising a brow and smirking.

"Loves." Clarion said shaking her head and smiling.

"How much-"

Milori was cut off by a passionate and fierce kiss.

"That much..." she said with a cute smile.

Milori was slightly shocked.

Here they were in a crowd of tinker fairies,and Clarion,

who is usually the embarrassed one,kisses him the way

she kisses him when they are alone in their room.

He liked it.

"That's just as much as i love you," he whispered in her ear.

The two smiled.

Looking around,the queen noticed some tinkers were staring.

A deep red blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks.

Milori laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You blush,even when you were the one who made the move," he chuckled.

"Ha ha ha," Clarion rolled her eyes and they kept walking.

"Lord Milori!Queen Clarion!" came many panicked voices.

The couple turned to them in concern.

"There has been an accident with the carts," explained Fawn,

who flew out of the group of fairies.

"Is someone hurt?" the queen asked.

Some fairies nodded.

Some fairies shook their heads.

Clarion looked confused at the fairies.

Noticing they were all giving different answers,

they switched them.

The fairies who nodded shook.

And the fairies that shook nodded.

Clarion then looked at Milori.

"What is going on,Milori?" Clarion put her hands on her hips.

He shrugged.

'He looks just as suspicious as i am,he

wouldn't know,' Clarion thought.

"Just follow us," fairies sighed.

They led her to the Pixie Hollow Center.

(Where the pixie dust falls from the tree)

There,the ministers and most of the fairies of

both Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods waited.

Along with Prince Neferus and Madame Mia,much to their dismay.

As their queen and lord approached,they all shouted,

"Surprise!"

Clarion and Milori didn't look a bit surprised,but smiled.

"What is this for?" Clarion asked the ministers.

"For the baby,of course!" Summer exclaimed.

"What?!A baby?!" came Madame Mia's bitter voice.

Clarion froze as the sprite looked her up and down.

Prince Neferus didn't seem all that surprised.

'She wasn't supposed to find out!' Clarion screamed inside her head.

Milori knew exactly what she was thinking,and put a

comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes,a baby," Winter said.

"We never did have a celebration for the news of

a baby arriving in almost eight seasons now!" Autumn exclaimed.

Clarion and Milori smiled,but inside they feared

what Madame Mia would do.

"So...we are having it right now," Spring added.

"Thank you," Milori said for his fiance.

"The tinkers should be here any minute,then

we can start partying," Summer smiled.

Clarion smiled but seemed very distant.

"Queen Clarion,are you feeling alright?" Autumn asked.

"Yes,but i need to call a quick meeting before the

party," the queen answered.

The ministers nodded and followed the queen and lord to the meeting room.

"What is this about?" Autumn asked.

"About tonight's meeting with Madame Mia and

Prince Neferus," the queen answered quickly.

"What about it?" Winter asked.

"They have threatened us," their queen answered bravely.

"What?!" Spring asked nervously.

"Please,just listen to me.

Tonight,do not eat or drink anything served to you,"

Clarion quickly said.

The ministers nodded confusedly.

"There is a chance that they may attempt

poisoning us," Milori said.

"We may need-"

"Queen Clarion!" the ministers interrupted the queen.

She jumped.

"Your wings!" they stared in awe.

They were...sparkling.


	30. Mysterious

Ch. 30 Mysterious

"Daina?" Clarion muttered to herself,looking at her wings.

"Clarion,you never told me you had a sibling!" Milori exclaimed.

He didn't look mad at all,to Clarion's relief.

The ministers stared dumb founded.

"Wait,so you have a sibling?" the ministers said in unison.

Clarion nodded.

"Yes,she is Queen Daina of Dreamer's Hollow," Clarion explained.

"Clarion?" asked a voice from behind them.

Quickly,the queen turned around to see a fairy

wearing a purple dress made of mist,instead of pixie dust.

And instead of butterfly wings,she had purple wings shaped

like half moons.

Her eyes were hazel and her hair black.

"Daina!" Clarion flew to the fairy.

Daina took Clarion in her arms.

Daina looked to the fairies standing about.

She recognized everyone,but one sparrow-man.

He had long white hair that was pulled back in the front.

He wore blue and mint colored clothes with an owl feather

cape.

And NO ONE but Clarion recognized Daina.

"Who is this?" Daina asked Clarion quietly.

"This is Lord Milori,and..." Clarion flew to him.

"also my fiance and baby's father."

Daina looked shock.

"I thought you passed a law against crossing the border," Daina said.

Clarion nodded.

"We changed it so that winter and warm fairies could

be together," Milori explained.

Daina smiled.

"I'm going to be an aunt?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes-"

"Queen Clarion!" a fairy burst into the meeting room.

"What is it,Viola?" the queen asked nervously.

"The sprites are demanding a meeting now.

They are coming here right now-" Viola quickly said,

but was interrupted by doors bursting open.

"Queen Clarion,Lord Milori,we need to talk now," Neferus practically yelled.

Clarion stayed calm.

"What is it?" Milori asked.

Then Madame Mia came running in.

"Prince Neferus,we should just do this tonight," Mia warned.

Neferus scowled at everyone.

"No,we demand you give sprites wings,now!" he yelled.

Milori glared at the prince and madame.

"Please,we will talk this over at dinner," Clarion calmly said.

"No,we need them now," Neferus argued.

Clarion opened her mouth to speak.

"You have heard the queen and that is her final answer,"

Daina said,raising her voice in anger.

'Well,that's one thing different.

Queen Clarion is the calmer one of the two,' everyone thought.

"Fine,tonight at dinner," Neferus spat and stomped out.

Clarion sighed.

"Clarion,was that the man and woman who wanted

you to grant them wings?" Daina asked.

"Yes!

How did you know?" Clarion asked.

"Well,i noticed you were feeling troubled one night,and

so i decided i would visit your dreams,"

Daina answered looking to the ground.

It was against the law to barge into the Queen of Pixie Hollow's dreams back in

Dreamer's Hollow.

"Really?" Clarion asked.

"Yes,and those two were in it.

They were demanding you grant them wings," Daina finished.

Milori put a hand on Clarion's shoulder and looked at her.

"It's alright,Ree,this will all be figured out and for the best,"

he assured her.

The queen nodded and smiled at her love.

Slowly,he snaked his arms around her waist.

"So...where is that trouble maker,Mary-"

Daina cut herself off when she noticed that Clarion was

too caught up in Milori's presence.

Minister Spring cleared his throat and that snapped Clarion

out of the trance Milori's eyes put her in.

"So,you are just wanting us not to eat the food served to us?" Winter asked.

Clarion and Milori nodded.

"Well,can we pack our own dinner?" Summer asked.

Spring snorted.

"I was waiting for you to say that," Autumn said smirking.

Summer glared angrily at him.

"Why you little...oh when i..." Summer advanced in on Autumn.

Autumn slowly moved back.

"Please,Minister Summer!" Clarion warned.

"If you would like you can go an eat afterwards," Milori answered her question.

"Alright."

Daina,Clarion,and Milori laughed as she had a glare showdown with Autumn.

"Well,if there is no further business,i believe we have a party to attend," Clarion smiled.

Milori nodded and said,"Meeting dismissed."

Everyone but Daina,Milori,and Clarion flew out.

"Is this every day for you,Clarion?" Daina asked in bewilderment.

Milori chuckled.

"No for the sprites,yes for the ministers," he answered laughing.

Clarion smiled and nodded.

"Well,i guess we go and celebrate," Clarion said.

Milori nodded and led them,Clarion still in his arms,to the celebration.

Daina wondered why the sparrow-man her sister loved didn't fly.

'Maybe,he is maybe...he broke them.

Wait!This isn't the sparrow-man Clarion met at the border every sunset

and broke a wing saving her,is it?' Daina wondered in surprise.

Clarion noticed her sister was staring at her and Milori.

"Clarion,is he...?" Daina asked pointing to Milori.

The queen nodded and smiled.

Milori gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Clarion blushed slightly.

They approached the fairies that had gathered.

All of Pixie Hollow stared at the fairy that looked very similar to their queen.

Suddenly the queen of Pixie Hollow's wings began to sparkle and glow.

Then the other fairy in purple's began.

"My dear fairies,before we start the celebration,i would like

to introduce Queen Daina of Dreamer's Hollow,my sister."

Everyone gasped.

The queen had a sister?!

"So like Tink and i?" asked Peri.

Clarion smiled and nodded.

Everyone began to get excited.

It seemed they learned something new about their queen every day.

First her love life,having a baby,an adventurer,and now a sister!

"So with out further ado,let the celebration begin!" Clarion smiled.

Everyone cheered and began to dance,eat,talk,and have fun.

Milori pulled his fiance closer to him.

"So,do you think it would be alright if the queen and lord go missing

for a few hours?" Milori asked her.

Clarion smirked.

"Milori..." she lightly hit him.

Daina quietly listened to the couple.

Clarion looked to her and smiled.

"Daina..." Clarion trailed off and listened to the wind.

As did Milori and Daina.

A joyous laughter filled the hollow.

"A new arrival!" Clarion said excitedly.

Everyone stopped and listened to the laughter.

They all flew to sit and watch the new arrival's ceremony.

"I will be back in a few seconds," Clarion kissed Milori's

cheek softly and smiled at Daina.

Then,she was gone in a shimmer of pixie dust.

"We will stand over here and watch," Milori said,leading Daina to a flower.

Everyone watched eagerly as Vidia guided a dandelion seed

to the edge of the Pixie Dust Falls.

As it landed,Terrence walked out with a cup of pixie dust.

He slowly poured it on the seed,revealing a female fairy's head.

* * *

Clarion appeared in her room,it didn't smell like fish anymore.

She couldn't wait to meet the new arrival.

With a delicate finger,she put her hair nicely in place.

Smiling in the mirror,she suddenly saw something move in the shadows.

Spinning around,her neck met a sharp object.

"Who are you?" Clarion asked calmly.

"No one of importance,but you are," a person dressed in black

stood in front of her,holding the knife to her neck.

Clarion was able to back up before the person drove another knife at her.

It just scraped her side,making it bleed.

The person as quick as lightning had another knife on her neck.

This time,he slowly made a shallow cut.

"I could kill you,or take you hostage.

Which would you prefer?" the person asked.

* * *

As the new arrival's head rose,she called out.

"Hello?"

Everyone smiled and waited for their beautiful queen to appear.

They waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...and worried.

The queen still didn't appear.

"Where is she?"

"What is happening?"

"Where is the queen?"

Everyone whispered nervously.

Although,the two most nervous ones were Daina and Milori.

"Where is she?" Daina asked him.

"She went to her room to get ready to meet the new arrival.

After the arrival calls out to her by saying 'hello' or 'is anyone there',

then she appears," Milori explained.

"She is late," Daina said.

"Something must have happened,we must send

someone up to her room,"Milori answered.

"Hello?

Is anyone there?" the arrival looked scared

and tears threatened her eyes.

* * *

"So which is it going to be?" the person asked impatiently.

Clarion glared at him.

At this,he cut a shallow cut in her arm.

She didn't even flinch.

"Neither."

And with that the queen was gone in a shimmer of gold pixie dust.

* * *

Right after the arrival called out a second time,a bright light appeared.

It grew until the whole hollow was filled with it.

The young arrival had to cover her eyes,as did many other fairies.

The light began to dim.

And Queen Clarion appeared with a cut on her side,neck,and arm.

Everyone gasped as she landed on the ground.

Milori and Daina ran to her.

"What happened?" Milori quickly asked.

He and Daina checked all her wounds.

"I'm fine," Clarion said annoyed.

The ministers rushed to her.

"What happened?" they all asked over and over again.

"Someone is in Pixie Hollow and he-

Please,Milori!Daina!Stop fussing over me," the queen said calmly.

They watched as the queen traced her cuts.

When she did this,the blood washed away and the cuts were no longer there.

"Clarion,you need sit down for a second," Milori said.

"No,Milori.

We are scaring the new arrival," Clarion answered.

With that,Clarion flew to the fairy sitting on the ground.

"Born in laughter,clothed in cheer,happiness has brought you here.

Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" Clarion said in her calm kind voice.

This soothed the new fairy.

"Hello,who are you?" the fairy asked.

"My dear,i am Queen Clarion," Clarion chuckled at the expression

on the new fairy's face.

"The queen?!" the fairy asked in surprise.

She then looked at the crown sitting on the beautiful fairy's head.

"Yes,dear.

Now,let's see those wings," Clarion smiled warmly.

She then flew behind the new arrival and touched the base of her wings.

Moving up,she straightened them carefully and delicately.

"Woah..." the new fairy said looking at her new wings.

Clarion put her hand out,and the new fairy took it.

Fluttering her wings,she took into the air.

The young fairy laughed then landed near the queen.

"Now,we must find your talent," the queen smiled as she waved her hand and mushrooms appeared.

Every talent guild brought something and put it on the mushrooms.

The new fairy looked at the queen nervously.

"It's alright,you will know exactly what to do," Clarion said smiling.

The fairy stepped into the circle of mushrooms and as soon as she did,

a certain talent began to glow.

Everyone watched as the fairy grabbed it and a pinkish light surrounded her.

"Garden talents,please welcome your newest fairy,Daisy," Clarion

smiled and flew to Milori as fairies surrounded Daisy.

Milori smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Just fine now that you are here," Clarion smiled at him.

Milori pulled her close and hugged her.

Looking into his eyes,she couldn't stand it any longer and kissed him.

He kissed her back passionately,tightening his embrace.

Everyone looked to the queen and lord.

"Aw..."

"They are perfect..."

"They kiss a lot..."

Went around the hollow.

Suddenly,Clarion felt a pain in her side as Milori tightened his grip.

"Ah..."

Clarion winced in pain.

Milori immediately let go and the ministers and him were fussing over her again.

Daina came with a healing talent.

"Here,wrap her side with this," the fairy ordered,

handing Milori a roll of long grass.

"Thank you,Remedy," Milori answered.

Remedy,the healing talent,nodded and flew away.

"Daina,will you help me?" Milori asked.

Clarion's sister nodded and followed Clarion and

Milori to their room.

They got to the door.

Several guards went in to check to make sure it was clear.

"All clear!" shouted Viola.

Clarion was the first to fly in.

Flying to her bed,she sat down and sighed.

"We will be right outside if you need us," Viola said.

Milori nodded and the guard led the others out the door.

"Alright,Milori,we will need you to leave.

I need to get her undressed," Daina said.

"No,Daina.

I would like him here,there is nothing he hasn't seen,"

Clarion blushed as her sister looked at her surprised.

"Alright," Daina sighed and Milori walked to his fiance.

Carefully,he helped her out of her dress,all she had on

was her bra and underwear.

Daina turned away for a moment to prepare the bandages for wrapping.

As soon as he saw Daina turn away,Milori kissed Clarion.

Clarion kissed back.

From her lips,Milori moved down her neck to her breast.

Slowly,he kissed circles around and over her breasts.

She let out a very faint soft moan.

Daina heard and looked back.

Milori was kissing her sister's lips.

He then parted and walked to Daina to get the bandages.

"If you are undressing and bandaging her then why did you need me?"

Daina asked.

"To make sure she didn't get too...frisky," Milori answered with a smirk.

Clarion shot a glare at him.

"That is exactly why i needed her here.

To make sure you didn't," she answered.

Milori chuckled.

Daina just looked at them awkwardly.

"Alright,well i need to go talk to Viola,real quick so i will be right back,"

Daina said,flying out the door.

As soon as the door closed,Milori was on top of Clarion.

He kissed her neck,down to her breast,and back up her neck.

"Milori..."

Clarion moaned.

"What?Do you want me to stop?" he asked smirking.

Clarion was silent,then with a weak smile she replied.

"No..."

Milori began to slowly pull her bra lower,kissing her breast as he did so.

He stopped above the nipple.

Clarion wrapped her right leg around his,driving him crazy.

He wanted her.

She wanted him.

Smiling into her skin,Milori kissed her neck and then her sweet spot.

Clarion let out a small moan.

"I love you,Milori."

"I love you more,Ree."

Clarion chuckled.

"Show me," she whispered seductively in his ear.

That was what Milori had been waiting for her to say.

He kissed her lips and opened his mouth,her tongue met his at the entrance.

During their kiss,Clarion had slowly slipped her fingers into

Milori's pants and rested them at his waist line.

Braking apart,Clarion looked him in the eyes.

"Perfect," she whispered.

Taking her hands out of his pants,she wrapped them around his neck.

Milori kissed her again and she opened her mouth for him to enter.

It was magical.

The only problem was,they didn't hear the door open.


	31. The Dinner Meeting

Ch. 31 The Dinner Meeting

Daina flew to Clarion's door and flew in.

She flew around a corner and into her sister's room.

Bute what she saw,was what she least expected.

As quick as she could she flew back around the corner.

Clarion and Milori were having a moment,a kissing and touching moment.

Daina stood in shock as she heard her sister's voice.

"Milori..."

"What is it my beautiful queen?"

"We need...to get...ready for...the dinner..." Clarion answered between kisses.

"Hmm...is it that time already?" Milori asked.

"I'm afraid so..." the queen answered.

"Alright then,we better get ready," Milori said,although he didn't move from Clarion's side on the bed.

"Yes..." Clarion breathed as her love kissed her again.

She didn't move either.

"Clarion..." Milori chuckled.

His love sighed and fluttered off her bed.

"Before you get dressed,let's check on your cut," Milori said.

Clarion nodded and let him unwrap the bandage from her side.

"Hmm...it looks like it bled a little," Milori said.

"I must not have healed it properly," Clarion said,putting her hand to the cut.

When she removed her delicate hand from her side,the cut was no longer there.

"Smart,kind,and beautiful.

How did i ever get so lucky?" Milori asked.

Clarion chuckled and kissed him,opening her mouth and sliding her tongue along his bottom lip.

He opened without hesitation.

After a few minutes,they pulled back.

"And naughty?What am i going to do with you?" Milori smirked.

Clarion laughed and flew to a chair that her pixie dust gown was laying on.

She slipped it on and flew back to Milori.

"Will you zip me up?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course,dear."

Milori zipped the dress up and kissed her neck.

Clarion smiled and then looked at her hair in the mirror.

It had fallen out of its bun.

Grabbing a thistle brush,she began combing through it.

Once it was as smooth as silk,she pulled it up,revealing her neck.

The queen gasped and let her hair fall down in surprise.

Milori chuckled.

"Milori!" Clarion exclaimed.

There on her neck was a mark,clearly visible.

"Are there any more?" Clarion asked,looking at her neck.

"Just..." Milori pulled the neck line of her dress lower.

There on the side of her breast were two more marks.

She sighed.

"At least those are hidden..."

Milori smiled at his love.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Clarion nodded.

Daina heard them walking her way and flew quickly out the door.

She flew to the dining room,it had been decided she would be joining the meeting

because the sprite wings thing involved her.

As quickly as possible,she sat down.

This earned her stares from the ministers,Fairy Mary,Dewey,and the two sprites.

A few seconds later,Clarion and Milori walked in hand in hand.

Mary gave Daina a suspicious look.

The lord and queen took their seats on each end of the table.

Clarion never did like having to sit so far from him at meetings.

"Well,where have you two been all day?" Minister Summer asked.

"Something came up," Clarion said calmly.

Everyone went quiet.

What could have come up that the two went missing for the whole day?

*oh geez i don't know*

Clarion scanned everyone's faces.

She could tell Mary,Dewey,and Milori were dieing from laughter on the inside.

"It seems everyone is here," the queen began.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then,the food shall be here any minute."

As soon as she said it,serving talents flew out with plates and food.

Clarion and Milori gave the ministers and Mairy and Dewey a 'remember what we told you' look.

They all returned the gaze in answer.

"Queen Clarion,i'm going to just go straight to the point," Madame Mia said.

'In a few minutes they will be dropping to the ground," Mia thought.

Clarion faked a smile and listened.

"Just give sprites wings and we won't bother you again," Neferus shouted impatiently.

Clarion turned her gaze to him,a gaze that made anyone under it uncomfortable.

The prince shifted in his chair.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Clarion said calmly,only to be yelled at again.

"Why not?! Why can't we have wings!?Why can't we be like your stupid,arrogant,devils!?" the prince yelled at the top of his lungs.

Clarion still sat quietly and calmly.

"Prince Neferus,i am truly sorry but we can not help you," the queen said.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"Very well,Daina?" Clarion looked at her sister.

"Well,there is a special something that flows in your blood,and if that is mixed with the

magic and power of the pixie dust,then it will transform you into a...nightmare fairy," Daina explained.

"Yes and a nightmare fairy is one of the most dangerous fairies," Milori added.

"Unless you count an angry queen..." mumbled Minister Spring.

Spring thought the other ministers were the only ones that heard it,and they were holding

down laughter because Queen Clarion could be dangerous if you offended or threatened

Pixie Hollow.

But when they looked at Milori and Clarion,the lord and queen were glaring at them.

"So we would turn into a fairy,what is wrong with that?" Mia asked angrily.

"Yes but into an evil fairy," Clarion continued.

'No one is even touching their food!What are they doing?' Neferus and Mia thought.

"Dewey,tell them about it," Milori said.

"Uh, well a nightmare fairy has dark wings and dark spirits.

They are born by the evil laugh that mixes with the laugh of a baby,then changing a normal inocent fairy into a nightmare,"

Dewey said.

"And a nightmare talent causes nightmares to anyone they are around them.

The nightmares soon get so intense and dangerous,it slowly kills the fairy having them,"

he finished about an hour later.

"Yes,well if Queen Clarion has every talent,then why don't you have nightmares when you

two are doing stuff in bed?" Mia asked Miori,knowing that would throw the two fairies off guard.

"Well...i was able to renounce that talent,for a queen cannot rule giving everyone nightmares,"

Clarion said,only slightly taken aback by Mia's question.

Mia looked at her suspiciously.

"So why can't we renounce our talent then?" Mia asked.

"Because i am the queen,and have much more power than any other fairy," Clarion said,in a not bragging tone.

"Yes well i am a prince!"

"And i am the Madame of the ocean sprites!"

"You are also powerless," Minister Autumn pointed out.

"And not a fairy," added Summer.

"We are all very sorry,but i can not grant you wings," Clarion said regally.

"But-"

Clarion interrupted the sprites with an uplifted hand.

"I'm sorry," the queen repeated.

"No,you waist of pixie dust,you f****** devil,you b**** of a fairy!You-"

"How dare you talk to the queen that way!" the ministers raised their voices.

Clarion stood calmly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Who do you think you are to be talking to the queen like that?!" Spring interrupted.

A smirk found a way to the prince's face.

"No one of importance,but you are," he said,pointing to the queen.

This comment slapped Clarion in the face.

Her attacker was Neferus?

Milori and everyone else in the room stared at the queen's pale shocked face.

"It was you," they heard her say,more in a statement than a question.

The prince shook his head.

"No,it was someone you thought you could trust," his smirk left his face.

Clarion shook her head.

"It was you," she said boldly.

"Neferus,just tell her the truth,and we'll be on our way out of this place," Mia said through gritted teeth.

She was holding herself back with all her strength,so she wouldn't launch herself at the fairy queen.

"This isn't over,we will return," Neferus said,leading Mia out.

"And when we do,there will be a new fairy among you," he smirked,

referring to the lord and queen's baby.

Clarion didn't move,but glared through the sprites' backs as they left.

She sighed as the door closed behind them.

Viola and the guards would be escorting them back to the ocean and jungle.

Everyone was safe now.

'Everyone is safe now,' Clarion thought,putting her hand on her stomach.

"Well,that went better than i thought it would," Milori said,standing up.

Clarion nodded and stood as well.

They were done with those sprites.

For now...


	32. Double Date

Ch. 32 Double Date

"Thank you for all coming," Clarion said as she and Milori,Mary,Dewey,and the ministers flew out.

Daina flew off with Mary to ask about some help making a machine to help the dream pixies.

"We are just glad that those sprites are gone," Summer said.

"Yes,i can't believe he called you a f-"

"Minister Spring,there is no need to repeat the words spoken," Clarion interrupted Spring.

Milori nodded his agreement.

The ministers then left.

"So,what do you have for the rest of the day?" Milori asked his love.

"I have to prepare for the review tomorrow night," Clarion answered.

"Spring is only a day and a half away,and so is our first season," Milori smiled.

"Yes,then it's moving onto preparing summer," Clarion sighed.

"And our wedding," Milori smirked.

"Oh,that reminds me!We have a preparation meeting with the baking

and decoration talents tomorrow,"Clarion said.

Milori smiled.

"Wonderful," he pulled her closer to him.

Clarion looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Will you help me with the review?" Clarion asked sweetly.

"Of course," he kissed her.

"Minister Spring readies the music,food,and stuff for the review.

He gets so paranoid over things," Clarion rolled her eyes.

"You know what would paranoid him more?"

Clarion looked at him with a 'don't try anything' look.

"What?" the queen asked.

"Me accompanying you," he answered.

"Of course,but not while i am talking to the fairies," Clarion smiled.

Milori nodded and they walked to their room.

He opened the door for his love and unborn baby.

"Alright,i think i will start on my-"

Milori cut her off by pulling her to him and kissing her lips.

"Milori!" Clarion giggled.

Milori chuckled.

"You were saying?" he asked,still holding her in his arms.

"I will start with my little 'speech' for the fairies right now," Clarion said.

"Let's hear it," Milori smiled at her.

Clarion began thinking of words to say.

"How about; Tomorrow morning,when the blossom opens,you will set off for the Mainland

and deliver spring.

The wonderful season of new life and rebirth.

The ministers,head of the talents,and myself,thank you all for your hard work and positive attitude to prepare spring.

It's been hard,no doubt,what with the curse and constant obstacles,but we never gave up.

Thanks to you all,spring is on time!

Now,let the festival begin!" Clarion giggled as she finished her speech.

"Perfect,dear," Milori looked at her lovingly.

Clarion smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you,Milori," she whispered softly.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

"Well,i love you most," she smirked.

"Yes,but i love you best," he smirked back.

"I love you better."

Milori shook his head.

"It seems you come on top every time," he chuckled.

She smiled brightly.

"Do you want to go get some dinner,dear?" Clarion asked after a few moments of silence.

Milori nodded and led her out the door.

Quickly,they walked to Dulcie's Diner.

When they walked in,they were met by a waitress and led to a table.

Milori scooted a chair out for his love to sit down.

Smiling,she kissed her gentleman's cheek and sat down.

Milori then sat in his chair and scooted closer to his fairy.

He reached in and kissed her cheek,whispering in her ear.

"You are beautiful."

Clarion turned a dark shade of pink.

"Milori!Look!" Clarion whispered,pointing to a short sparrow man and fairy that just flew in.

"Mary and Dewey are on a date,huh?" Milori smirked.

Clarion smiled at her friend and her boyfriend.

"They are so cute together," Clarion said,resting her chin on her hand and staring.

"Should we ask if they want to join us?" Milori suggested.

Clarion's eyes lit up and she nodded.

Milori and Clarion walked to the table that Mary and Dewey sat at.

"What would ya like to eat,Mary?" Dewey asked.

"Um...pasta sounds good," Mary answered.

"Ok-Lord Milori!" Dewey said loudly.

Mary jumped and Dewey shot her an apologetic glance.

The tinker smiled and turned to see Clarion and Milori behind her.

"Well,what a surprise!" Mary said.

Clarion and Milori smiled.

"Would you care to join us?" Mary and Dewey said at the same time.

"Of course,thank you," Clarion said,smiling warmly at her friends.

Milori scooted her chair out for her to sit down.

"Thank you,darling," the queen smiled at her lover.

Milori kissed the top of her head and walked to his chair and sat.

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asked the two couples.

They nodded.

"Um...i'll have some pine needle stew and she'll a have the pixie pasta," Dewey said,setting his menu down.

The waitress then looked to the lord and queen.

"I'll have pine needle stew and she'll have bluebell soup," Milor said.

The waitress smiled.

"Alright,it will be out in a minute," she said,then flew to the kitchen.

"How did ya know what Queen Clarion a wanted?" Dewey asked Milori in a whisper.

Milori chuckled,disturbing Clarion,who was resting her head on his shoulder.

The queen sat up,now listening to the conversation.

Mary also started listening.

"Well..." Milori paused and looked down at Clarion.

"One,i know she loves it.

Two,it is good for her pregnancy.

And three,she always gets it," Milori said,causing everyone to laugh.

Clarion reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I never knew you paid attention to what i eat," Clarion joked.

"Dear,i pay attention to everything you do," Milori smiled.

To anyone else that comment may have made them think he was a stalker,but not to Clarion.

She knew what he meant,and she loved it.

A soft giggle escaped her mouth.

Milori reached down and kissed her temple.

Blushing,Clarion tried to make her friends not feel awkward by starting small talk.

"So what are you doing after this?" she asked the two short fairies.

"Fairy Theater," Dewey answered.

Clarion and Milori nodded approvingly.

"I heard Lyria will be telling a love story tonight," Milori said.

"Would you two join us?" Dewey and Mary asked again.

Clarion and Milori looked at them.

"You don't have to invite us,you can go by yourselves if you'd like," Clarion smiled.

"No,we want ya ta come," Dewey assured his and Mary's friends.

Clarion looked to Milori and he nodded.

"I must warn you,i have been having mood swings a lot lately.

So i might cry," Clarion chuckled lightly.

The other three fairies laughed with the queen.

Clarion then laced her hands through Milori's,and rested her head on his shoulder again.

A few moments later,a serving talent fairy came out with their food.

"Thank you,Sarah," Clarion smiled at the serving talent.

Mary,Dewey,Milori,and even Sarah herself was surprised the queen knew her name.

(Fairies don't wear name tags)

"Y-you know my name?" Sarah asked excitedly.

Clarion looked shocked.

"Of course i do,i know every one of you.

And i should,i am the one that named all of you," Clarion chuckled.

Sarah smiled and waved as she flew back to the kitchen.

* * *

She burst into the kitchen.

"Guess what,guess what,guess what!" she jumped up and down.

The baking talents and serving talents(waiters/waitresses) all looked at Sarah.

Before anyone could answer she was chattering excitedly.

"The queen knows my name!

She knows all of our names!" she said excitedly.

Everyone stared at her.

"I know,and why shouldn't she?She is the one that named us all,"

Dulcie said from behind a counter,pouring flour into a bowl.

Sarah sat still,lost in thought.

"You're right..." she said matter-of-factly.

Everyone laughed at the air headed fairy.

* * *

Everyone wiped their mouths as they finished their dinner.

"Mmm...that was delicious," Mary said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well,shall we?" Milori asked,standing up and taking Clarion's hand.

Dewey did the same.

The two couples linked arms with their lover and walked to the Fairy Theater.

Lyria was about ready to start,when she looked up to see the queen and lord fly in.

"Well,look who decided to visit!" Lyria said smirking slightly.

Lyria despised Queen Clarion,but the queen still treated her like she was her daughter,just

like any other fairy.

Clarion smiled warmly at everyone.

Her contagious smile soon had everyone smiling,all except Lyria.

"Hello,Queen Clarion!Lord Milori!" came fairy voices from behind her as she sat down.

Milori and Clarion looked behind them,to see Tink,Peri,Spike,Gliss,Sled,Rosetta,

Slush,Bobble,Clank,Fawn,Iridessa,Silvermist,and Vidia,who was smirking,all sitting on mushrooms.

"Hello,dears," Clarion smiled.

Everyone waved to the queen and lord.

"Alright,settle down!Shh!" Lyria shouted.

Her voice suddenly turned smooth and melodic.

"This is a horrible love story written by a human being," Lyria began.

"Long ago,two kingdoms lived.

One king had a son,the other a daughter.

The son and daughter fell dangerously in love..."

Clarion felt herself drifting,but before she could open her eyes,she was asleep.

* * *

1 hour later...

Clarion awoke at a soft nudge from Milori.

"Ree..." he said calmly.

The queen sat up straight,she had fallen asleep leaning on Milori.

He had her in his arms.

"I slept through the play,didn't i?" she asked her lover sleepily.

Milori nodded and smiled.

"Come on sleepy head,Mary and Dewey have already gone," he said quietly.

Clarion smiled and got up.

"You know,you sure do know how to snore," Milori said.

Clarion perked up.

"What?I snored?In front of all those fairies?" Clarion asked,blushing.

Milori chuckled.

"No,i'm kidding my dear,you were very quiet," he assured her,still chuckling.

The two headed for the Pixie Dust Tree,and to their room.

When they got there,they quickly changed into there pj's and collapsed on the bed.

Milori drew back the covers and pulled Clarion closer to him,then putting the covers over her.

She let out a sleepy love struck sigh.

"Good night,Ree."

"Good night,Milori..." Clarion was then asleep.


	33. Lyria vs Queen Clarion

Ch. 33 Lyria vs Queen Clarion

Clarion awoke in Milori's arms.

"Good morning,Ree," came his gentle voice.

"Good morning Milori," she answered sleepily.

"Good morning Bouncy," the lord said quietly,making the queen laugh.

"Milori,what time is it?" she suddenly asked.

"Hmm...about 8:00," the lord answered.

Clarion shot up.

"What?We are going to be late for our meeting with the decoration and baking talents!" she exclaimed.

Milori chuckled.

"Well,you better go get ready," he said,still chuckling.

Clarion looked her fiance up and down.

He was already dressed and ready.

"How long have you been up?"

"About 6:30," Milori answered.

Clarion glared at him.

"And you didn't wake me?" she asked.

He smiled.

Sighing,the queen got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Milori also got up.

A plate of muffins sat on the table near the couch.

He quickly wrapped one in a leaf and got Clarion's crown.

Just then,the queen came out.

She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair until it was soft like silk.

Just as fast,she put it in its usual bun.

"You look beautiful," Milori whispered,then kissed her lips gently.

His love blushed.

Smiling,Milori set the crown carefully on Clarion's head.

"Thank you,Milori."

"Anything for my beautiful queen."

They smiled and kissed each other once more.

Clarion then led him out the door and to the decoration talent fairies' shops.

Carlee,a decoration fairy,stood waiting for them

"We were beginning to worry you wouldn't show!" the fairy smiled.

Clarion smiled kindly at her.

"Alright,well let's get started," Carlee said and she led the couple into her shop.

Milori and Clarion sat at a desk and Carlee sat on the other side in front of them.

"Let's start with colors," Carlee said.

"We decided on gold,icey blue,and white," Milori said.

"Alright,what kind of flowers would you like?" Carlee asked,writing notes on a leaf.

"White Calla Lilies and gold roses," Clarion answered.

The couple had already planned everything themselves every night in bed.

So,it went on,Carlee asked questions and got an answer back quick.

Before they knew it,it was 10:30.

"Thank you,Carlee," Milori and Clarion thanked the fairy for helping them.

"You're welcome,i'm glad i can help!" Carlee responded.

Clarion and Milori flew out the door but turned to face the fairy.

"Oh!I almost forgot!" Clarion exclaimed.

* * *

Lyria flew out of her theater and to the decoration shops.

She could see her friend,Winnie's,shop when,

"Wait!Lyria!" reached her.

Turning around,she saw it was Bobble and Clank.

'Oh!Not these two!'

"Hello,Miss Lyria,we were told to give you these costumes," Bobble said.

Lyria slowly flew backwards.

"Um...drop them off at the theater," Lyria said,then continued flying backwards.

"Where in the theater?"

"Just anywhere-oof!" Lyria ran into something.

* * *

"What did you forget?" Carlee asked quickly.

"Minister Spring is coming to you for decorations for the Queen's Review."

Carlee's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes,and tell him he has nothing to worr-"

Something ran into her from behind.

"Oof!" came a voice.

Carlee,Milori,and Clarion turned to see Lyria.

"Oh,Lyria!Are you alright dear?" Clarion said in a motherly voice.

Lyria glared at the queen.

"I'm fine!" she spat.

Milori and Carlee stared at the fairy like she was crazy.

The queen sighed,she knew Carlee and Milori were going to ask why Lyria did not like her.

"Good,just please fly a little safer," Clarion flashed a loving smile.

This irritated Lyria even more.

The fairy then flew off,leaving a trail of pixie dust.

'Here it comes-'

"What's her problem?" Carlee asked.

"Um...she just doesn't like me," Clarion didn't know what to say.

"Oh,well everyone else likes you as a mother,queen,and friend," Carlee smiled.

Clarion smiled proudly and happily at her fairy.

"Thank you,Carlee," Clarion hugged the fairy.

Carlee smiled.

"Well,are you ready to go to the baking talents?" Milori asked as Carlee flew into her house.

The queen nodded.

"Oh,before we go,eat this," Milori handed her a wrapped muffin.

She took it and kissed his cheek.

As she was pulling back,she felt arms tighten around her and pull her close.

Her lips then met Milori's and he started a passionate kiss.

'What is he doing!There are too many fairies around!'

The queen pulled away quickly.

Many fairies stared at the couple,Clarion blushed at this.

"C-come on,we don't want to be late," she said quickly,then turned and started walking

towards the kitchen.

Milori chuckled and walked after her.

* * *

"I don't know why you don't like her," Winnie said to her friend.

"Who side are you on?" Lyria asked.

"Neither."

"Hmph...'her majesty's' more like it" Lyria rolled her eyes.

"Look,when i arrived,you made it sound like the queen

was an evil careless queen.

But after i actually got to know her,i found out that she wasn't,"

Winnie said.

"So you want me to spend time with her?" Lyria asked,while secretly plotting.

"Yes,i think it would do ya good," her friend responded.

"Alright," Lyria said with a shrug.

She then flew to find the queen.

* * *

"Alright,i believe that is it," Clarion said,looking at Milori.

Milori nodded and turned to Dulcie,who was cooking for their wedding.

"That's great!We baking talents can't wait for the wedding,it is

all we talk about," Dulcie said.

Clarion and Milori chuckled.

"Well,thank you,Dulcie," Milori said,smiling.

The three fairies were waving good bye.

"No problem," replied the baking fairy.

Clarion smiled and she and her lover walked off.

"Milori,what do you-"

Clarion was interrupted by a face popping up in front of hers.

"Hello,Queen Clarion!"

Clarion stumbled backwards in surprise,landing in Milori's arms.

"Lyria,dear!You startled me!" the queen put her hand to her chest.

"Hello,Lyria," Milori greeted the story telling fairy.

"Hi,what are you two doing?" Lyria asked.

"Our royal duties," Clarion answered.

Lyria looked at the couple and giggled,they were still in each other's arms.

"Sure," the fairy laughed.

Clarion blushed,and reluctantly moved out of her lover's arms.

"Was there something you wanted?" the queen asked.

"Can't i just hang out with you?" Lyria asked annoyed.

Clarion hid the shock in her eyes.

"Of course dear."

"Clarion,darling,i need to go.I promised Dewey i would help him with a few owl nesting

problems in the library," Milori took her in his arms again.

Clarion smiled sweetly and kissed his nose.

"Alright,i will see you at dinner," she answered.

"Alright,i love you," Milori whispered then kissed her lips gently.

"Love you," Clarion whispered before he ran off to Archimedes.

Lyria hovered nearby,watching this with disgust in her eyes.

Clarion began to fly off.

"Wait!I want to come help you," Lyria yelled.

Clarion stopped and looked back at the fairy.

"Really?" the queen asked.

"Ya,it was Winnie's idea," Lyria huffed.

A beautiful smile appeared on the queen's face.

"Alright,well-"

"Clarion!" a voice interrupted.

The queen turned to see her sister flying towards her.

"Daina," Clarion smiled.

'Perfect,i can get both the queens with my plan,' Lyria thought.

"Hello,Clarion!I don't believe i have seen you

since...the dinner meeting!" Daina exclaimed.

"Yes,we both have been quite busy!" Clarion smiled.

Daina smiled and looked at Lyria.

"Oh!Daina,this is is the head fairy of the Fairy Theater," Clarion said.

Daina smiled,but her smile wasn't as flashing as Clarion's.

In fact,everything about her couldn't match up to Clarion.

"Lyria,this is my older sister,Daina," Clarion finished.

Lyria looked impatiently at her queen.

"Are we going now?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes,would you join us?" Clarion asked her sister.

"Of course!"

The three fairies flew to Spring Time Square,everyone was there.

Either they were decorating for the review,or they

were finishing up some last minute preparation for spring.

"Queen Clarion!" called Minister Spring.

Clarion led the other two fairies to a clearing,away from the baskets and flowers,

there Minister Spring stood waiting.

'Here's my chance,' thought Lyria,and she slipped away without anyone noticing.

"Queen Clarion,i was not expect-Ah!"

Minister Spring cut himself off as the entire clearing they stood

in was dropped on by mud.

Fairies who also stood in the clearing screamed as they were covered in mud.

"Where did this come from?" Daina asked as she wiped mud from her face.

Clarion did the same.

All the fairies of Pixie Hollow gathered around the puddle of mud.

They stared at the two queens and Minister Spring.

'This reminds me of when we were young,' Clarion thought as she looked at Daina.

She suddenly got an idea.

Just like a snowball,Clarion gathered mud and packed it into a ball.

Daina suddenly felt something hit her arm.

She looked at it,it was mud!

Spinning around,she saw her sister giggling.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow!I believe your queen has

declared a mud-ball war!" Daina yelled,all the while smiling.

All the fairies jumped into the mud and started throwing mud-balls.

A full on mud war broke out.

Daina aimed at Clarion,hitting her on the back.

Clarion aimed at Minister Spring,hitting him in the chest.

Minister Spring aimed at Lyria,hitting her in the arm.

Lyria aimed at Rosetta,who was hiding behind a bush.

The garden fairy yelped in surprise and began chanting," Ew,ew,ew,ew,ew!"

The war lasted about an hour.

Then,everyone began sitting down and laughing and chatting.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow,now that that is over,i suggest we all get cleaned up

and back to work," Minister Spring said with a smile and

loud enough for the fairies to hear.

Everyone laughed and got up to get cleaned off.

Once everyone,but Queen Clarion,Queen Daina,and Minister Spring were

just out of the clearing,Lyria shouted,"Wait!"

With that,she flew to a string and pulled it.

Water came pouring down on the queens and minister.

They all let out a gasp of shock.

Everyone stared at the three drenched fairies.

Queen Clarion was soaked and her hair was falling out of its bun.

Queen Daina was also soaked,and her black hair was straight down.

Minister Spring stood drenched and his hair was sticking up from the mud and water.

Lyria stood,smiling in triumph.

She had fulfilled her plan.


	34. Lyria's Got It Coming

Ch.34 Lyria's Got It Coming

The queens and minister all stood in shock.

All the fairies stood staring at the three fairies.

A flashing smile appeared on Clarion's face and she chuckled.

Minister Spring looked at her confused.

Daina then joined in on the laughing.

It was Lyria's turn to look confused.

'What?They are soaking wet and they are laughing?' she thought.

"Well,now we have a mess to clea-"

Clarion cut herself off.

'This is a perfect punishment for TinkerBell and her friends,' she thought.

"We better go get dried off and ready,it is 3:00," Daina said,looking at the sun.

* * *

Milori hopped on Archimedes.

Well,those owls nests in Dewey's library were taken care of and he had no other duties,

so he decided to surprise Clarion.

Archimedes took off and headed for Pixie Hollow.

'It smells like a flood came through here,' Milori thought nervously.

Then he saw all the fairies off Pixie Hollow,covered in mud and a giant puddle in the

clearing they surrounded.

'That's odd.'

Milori then saw his love standing in the middle of the puddle,along with Daina and Spring.

Archimedes swooped down and landed.

Then Milori hopped off and ran to the edge of the puddle.

He chuckled at the sight he saw.

Clarion was drenched and her hair was falling out of its bun.

Daina's hair was straight and Minister Spring's was sticking up with mud and water.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Clarion walked out of the puddle of water.

Daina and Spring followed.

Not many fairies had noticed Lord Milori had arrived,but now

they could all see him sneaking up behind their queen.

"Let's all go and-"

Clarion let out a small shriek of surprise.

Milori ran his fingers from her behind up to her waist and wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone giggled,seeing their queen shriek and blush.

"Milori!" she quietly screamed at him.

He smirked.

"Um...why don't we all go and get clean," Daina finished for her sister.

Giggles escaped the fairies' mouths as they all walked back to their homes to get clean.

Once everyone but Daina,Minister Spring,and Clarion and Milori were left,

Milori kissed his love.

She kissed him back.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until dinner," the queen

said after they pulled apart.

"Well,the owls were much more cooperative than i thought they would be," he smiled.

Minister Spring turned to Daina with sad and jealous eyes.

Daina frowned at this.

"We better get cleaned up for dinner and the review," Clarion said,turning to the other soaking fairies.

Daina and Spring nodded once and walked off.

"Fly home,Archimedes," Milori ordered.

'Very well,good day,' the owl responded,then took off.

"Come,i need to get ready for the review," Clarion said,taking his arm and leading him to their room.

* * *

All the fairies were clean and working when Clarion and Milori walked out 20 minutes later.

All of Pixie Hollow was talking about the mud fight and how fun it was for Queen Clarion to join.

"I didn't expect Queen Clarion to join the mud war," Fawn said,looking around.

The girls,Clank,Bobble,and many more fairies were all in the tinker's nook,

preparing bags of supplies for all the fairies who were going to the Mainland.

"Well,she was the one who started it," Tink said.

"No,Lyria was,she pulled a string that released a bucket of mud," Clank said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?I saw her."

"Aye,we were delivering supplies when it happened," Bobble agreed.

"Huh,that wasn't the nicest thing," Draya,a water talent,said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why would Lyria do that?Especially to the queen!" asked Tink.

"Oh,sugarcane,Lyria is just jealous," Rosetta claimed.

"Aren't we all?" Veeda,a light talent,asked as she giggled.

"No,i'm not.

Who cares about perfect hair,perfect lips,perfect personality,

everyone loving you,and a perfect life," Vidia said.

This caused everyone to laugh,much to Vidia's dislike.

"Who says i'm perfect?" a voice in the back of the room said.

Everyone turned to see Queen Clarion and Lord Milori.

Milori raised his hand.

He then received an elbow in his side,making him put his hand down.

Everyone giggled at this,well everyone but Vidia.

The queen walked through the fairies,looking at all the bags of supplies.

"They look wonderful,as always," the queen said,smiling a bright smile.

Milori walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You look wonderful,as always," he whispered,although fairies around them could hear.

Clarion glared at him,though love mixed in with the annoyed look.

Giggles filled the tinker's nook.

"Alright,are you done with those bags yet?" came Fairy Mary's voice.

"This is the last bunch," answered Iridessa.

"Good-" Mary then noticed the queen and lord standing there.

"Queen Clarion!Lord Milori!" she smiled at her friends.

The two smiled at the tinker.

"I hear you made quite a mess," Mary said,pointing at Clarion.

The queen just gave her a 'who me?' look.

Milori chuckled,as did Mary.

"Now,i know why Lyria wanted to 'help' me," Clarion said.

Mary laughed.

"Help you make a mess," the tinker added.

The queen chuckled lightly.

"We better be off," Milori told his fiance.

Clarion nodded and smiled her goodbye to the other fairies.

The lord and queen walked out hand in hand.

"So,we have an hour before dinner.

What do you want to do?" Milori said.

"I don't know," she answered,thinking of something.

"We still need to come up with a punishment for the spies," Milori said,referring to Tink and her friends.

"I believe i have one," Clarion said.

"And what would that be?"

"They could clean up the mud in Spring Time Square."

Milori thought for a moment,soon nodding.

"How are you going to get back at Lyria?" he asked.

Clarion glared at him.

"I do not believe in getting even...but giving her what she deserves," Clarion said,

a sly smile appearing on her face.

Milori chuckled.

"How are you planning to do that?"

"The spring play,Lyria needs more actors and actresses for it," the queen answered.

Milori looked at her for more information.

"I will have TinkerBell,Bobble,Clank,Silvermist,Rosetta,Fawn,Vi dia,and Iridessa do it."

"Will Vidia do it?" Milori asked.

"If she sees it as tormenting Lyria,then yes," his love answered with a small laugh.

He laughed along.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Milori suddenly asked.

Clarion's eyes lit up.

"I know just the place,unless you have one," she said,she

couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face.

Milori shook his head and looked at her confusedly.

Without saying another word,she took his arm and led him towards Havendish Stream.

"Havendish Stream,huh?" he asked.

She shook her head,still smirking.

He was even more puzzled than before,but he kept following her.

A few seconds later,they stopped at a giant rock overgrown with moss and ivy.

"Can you tell me now?" Milori asked.

She smiled at him and quietly slipped through the moss and ivy vines.

Amazed,he followed her.

Once he got past the vines,he saw that they were in a cave with a small pool in one corner.

Grass and beautiful flowers filled the cave.

"What do you think?" his love asked.

"It's beautiful," he smiled.

Clarion beamed and led him to the pool.

"No one in Pixie Hollow knows about this cave," she whispered.

The two sat down on a grassy spot.

Milori pulled Clarion into his lap.

"So no one will find us?" he asked seductively.

She looked at him with a 'don't try anything' look.

"No,the roar of the waterfall near here is too loud," she said.

Milori slipped his hand under her dress.

"Milori!" she said firmly.

He just smirked and rubbed her legs.

Clarion rolled her eyes but snuggled closer to him.

Relaxing her muscles,she lay on his chest quietly.

When Milori felt this,he reached his hand to her behind and pinched it softly.

His love's head shot up.

"Milori!" she screamed at him.

"What?" he whispered,bending down and kissing her neck.

"Milori...stop...Milori..." she stopped.

Milori moved to her sweet spot.

He kissed it,receiving a moan of pleasure from Clarion.

He slowly moved to above her breast,kissing it.

Clarion let out another moan and she gently kissed his cheek.

Meanwhile,at the Pixie Dust Tree...

"Where is Queen Clarion and Lord Milori?

We can't eat without them!" asked an impatient Minister Spring.

"I'm sure they just got 'sidetracked'," the way that Mary

said sidetracked made everyone uneasy.

Daina glared at the tinker.

"Maybe we should go look for them," suggested Winter.

"There will be no need for that," came a voice from the door.

Lord Milori and Queen Clarion walked to their seats.

Everyone stared at the lord and queen.

Both of them seemed normal.

Minister Spring swept his eyes across Clarion's neck and gasped

when a small mark stuck out from underneath the queen's sleeve.

Everyone stared at him,but he quickly regained his composure.

"Oh my,does this food look delicious," he tried to get the attention off of him.

Everyone nodded and began to eat.

"Milori,we are going to have to tell them about the punishment

for the spies," Clarion whispered.

He nodded and smiled.

"It's alright,we'll just have to word it carefully," he whispered back.

The queen nodded and cleared her throat,announcing that she had something to say.

"A while ago,we had a couple spies at the Ice Palace,fairies from Pixie Hollow," she started.

"Milori and i caught them outside our bedroom window.

So it is only natural to punish them."

The ministers and Fairy Mary nodded.

"That punishment would be to have to clean up the mud from earlier," Milori took over.

"Wouldn't this be a little hard for the fairies?" Autumn asked.

"No,there are 18 of them," the lord explained.

"Oh..." the ministers all answered.

"I believe that is a perfect punishment."

Clarion and Milori nodded and continued to eat.

In a few hours,would be the Queen's Review.


	35. The Queen's Review

**I will be gone for a few days,but i will have more chapters to post when i get back!**

* * *

Ch. 35 The Queen's Review

"Alright hurry!We need to be done before Queen Clarion comes!" Minister Spring yelled.

* * *

"Milori,are you ready yet?" Clarion knocked on the bathroom door.

She was waiting for an answer,when suddenly the door swung open and

Milori wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes,but i believe you need one more thing to complete your look," he said with a smirk.

"Oh,yes!My spring crown!" she tried to pull out of his arms,but he held her tightly.

"Yes,but there is one more thing," he said,slowly moving for her neck.

"Milori..." she said,mocking a complaining tone.

He just chuckled and kissed her neck,getting fiercer by the kiss.

"Milori!Did you...?!" she flew out of his arms and to her mirror.

"There,now you look perfect," he chuckled.

Her neck had a mark right below her collar bone.

"Milori,the fairies will see it!" she huffed.

"You'll be fine just go on with your speech," he smiled a comforting smile.

"Well,the ministers will know..." she looked down.

"They will know i love you.

Would you rather i make it a public announcement?" he teased.

"You better not,mister," she said,pointing a finger at him.

He just shrugged and chuckled.

"Well,we better go.

I will be waiting for you there,and when you appear,you can come and

we will walk together," he smiled.

"Alright," she smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be nervous,just remember it's that or a public announcement," he chuckled.

Clarion laughed too,but she still felt nervous.

"Oh,and don't forget your crown," he said,setting it carefully on her head.

"You better go,i will make my entrance in a few minutes," she smiled

and kissed him gently on the lips.

Milori nodded and walked out the door for Spring Time Square.

The queen then went over her speech and things she could fix,waiting for her time to appear.

Her time then came.

* * *

"Hurry!We need this to be perfect!

It needs to be ready before the queen arrives!" Minister Spring shouted.

"Ah!It's the queen!"

"What?!Music fairies!" Minister Spring had beads of sweat along his face.

The music fairies started up.

Everyone watched as the pixie dust formed into Queen Clarion,the other ministers at her side.

"Ah!Queen Clarion!Welcome to Spring Time Square!" Spring said nervously.

"What no fireworks?" Clarion asked playfully,she said it every spring.

The minister slapped his hand to his forehead,he forgot them every spring.

"I can arrange-"

"No,i'm teasing.

Once again,you have managed to make everything perfect,"

the queen said,floating over to Milori.

Milori then then looped her arm around his.

Spring frowned and was suddenly in a grumpy mood.

"Now i expect everything is ready?" the queen said,looking to Fairy Mary.

Mary smiled proudly,and nodded.

"Yes,Queen Clarion," the tinker replied.

"Good," the queen then left her lover's side and flew to the fairies.

"Tomorrow morning,when the Everblossom blooms,you will set off for the Mainland

and deliver spring.

The wonderful season of new life and rebirth.

The ministers,head of the talents,and myself,thank you all for your hard work and positive attitude to prepare spring.

It's been hard,no doubt,what with the curse and constant obstacles,but we never gave up.

Thanks to you all,spring will be delivered on time!

Now,let the festival begin!"

Clarion finished her speech and walked to Milori and the ministers,who stood to the side.

Everyone began dancing and chatting.

"That was wonderful,Ree," Milori said,taking her in his arms.

"Yes,this is one special night!" Spring said excitedly.

"It only get even more special," Clarion said,smiling.

The ministers looked at her with confused faces.

"Our baby,we found out a while ago is a girl,and tomorrow i will be a

season pregnant!" Clarion said excitedly.

Winter and Summer jumped up and down.

"I can't wait to see the little princess!" Summer said excitedly.

"Will she have all the talents as you two do?" Winter asked.

Milori shook his head.

"No,but she will have a talent from the warm seasons and from winter,"he explained.

The ministers nodded in understanding.

"I hope she will be as beautiful as her mother," the lord said,looking at Clarion.

The queen blushed.

The ministers laughed at seeing their queen act like a love struck teenager.

Milori wrapped his arms around his love from behind.

"Let's just hope you don't get your mother's foolishness," he said,rubbing her stomach.

Clarion rolled her eyes.

The ministers laughed again.

"Yes,well let's hope you don't get your father's bad sense of humor," the queen said,making

Milori and the ministers laugh.

The lord then reached his head around and kissed her cheek.

This made the ministers a little uncomfortable.

"Milori,what did i say?" the queen asked him quietly.

"And what did i say?" he whispered back.

Milori then turned to face the crowd of fairies.

"No,Milori don't!" she tried to grab his arm and pull him back towards her,but he was too strong.

He just chuckled.

The ministers all looked at her with confused expressions.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow!I have two announcements to make!" the lord said in his strong bold voice.

Clarion blushed,she knew what was coming.

The music stopped and the fairies turned to him.

"First off,Queen Clarion and i found out we are having a little girl."

Everyone cheered excitedly.

"And the last thing i wanted to say is that i love Queen Clarion,very much.

I'm glad to have her be the mother of our child.

That is all," he finished up.

Everyone giggled as their queen turned a dark shade of pink,then went

back to dancing and chatting.

The ministers,except Spring,laughed as Milori walked towards them.

"I love you,Ree," he took his embarrassed fiance in his arms.

"I love you too,but i think i prefer the 'other' option," the queen replied.

"You mean this?"

The lord bent down and kissed her neck once.

"Milori," she said with a frown.

The ministers all looked at the queen's neck.

'Does he kiss her a lot on her neck?' they all thought.

That was when they all noticed the mark by her collar bone.

They then noticed the queen and lord were whispering to each other,but their queen didn't look happy.

They all strained their ears to listen.

"Milori,i told you you can't be doing stuff like that in public."

"I'm sorry,Ree,you are just too tempting," he said with a smirk.

"Milori,please be serious about this."

"Ree,that is the way i show my affection for you," Milori looked at her with love in his eyes.

"In public?!"

"I would kiss you anywhere and everywhere," Milori said,a devilish smile appearing on his face.

Clarion blushed.

She then noticed the ministers were listening.

Milori leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry,i don't want you to be unhappy.

Do you forgive me?"

The queen looked at her lover and smiled.

"Of course,just don't do it again," she brushed a piece of hair behind her lover's ear.

"Well,are we going to dance,or just sit here all night?" Milori asked.

The ministers looked at each other.

"Um...we don't exactly have dancing partners," they all said,looking at each other in disgust.

Milori and Clarion chuckled.

"Have any of you seen,Queen Daina?" asked Minister Autumn.

Clarion smiled at him.

"Yes,she said she would be back soon," the queen replied.

Just as she said that,her sister flew up to them.

"Ugh...Rosetta wouldn't stop blabbing about gossip and people's hair," Daina said,rolling her eyes.

Everyone chuckled.

"Queen Daina,may i have this dance?" Autumn asked with a bow.

Daina stared at him in shock.

"Um...sure," she stuttered and took his outstretched hand.

Everyone giggled.

"Minister Spring,you and Snowflake could dance," Clarion suggested.

Spring looked at Winter,who was blushing and shaking her head no.

"I'm fine," she said.

Clarion smiled.

"Alright,if you say-"

The queen wasn't able to finish her sentence.

She was tugged by her arm onto the dance floor and twirled into Milori's arms.

"You are looking wonderful,my love,"he whispered.

Moonlight poured into Spring Time Square,shimmering on Clarion's skin.

"What has gotten into you?" she answered,blushing.

"It's your love," he answered.

Clarion wrapped her arms around his neck,a slow song was playing at the moment.

The queen made sure to keep a distance between her and Milori while dancing.

Milori chuckled and pulled her to his chest.

"Milori," the queen whispered,although she didn't move from his chest.

This whisper had a small longing in it.

Milori picked it up easily.

"What is it darling?" he asked.

"It's just..."

* * *

A few nosy,but curious fairies overheard the conversation.

None other than Vidia,Tink,Peri,Gliss,Spike,(who were the only other Winter fairies there

besides Dewey and Milori)Rosetta,Iridessa,Fawn,Silvermist,and Lyria too.

* * *

"What?"

"Can we talk about this in private?" the queen asked.

Milori led her away to the border,not knowing that they were being followed.

* * *

"Hurry,we will miss the conversation!" Gliss whispered to the fairies behind her.

They all filed out of Spring Time Square to follow the queen and lord.

They were sneaky,but not sneaky enough.

"Dewey!" Mary whispered,pointing to the group of fairies sneaking out.

"Uh,they better not be doing what i think they are," Dewey said,noticing that

the queen and lord were gone.

"Let's go find out what they are doing."

Mary and Dewey followed the fairies out.

"Ministers,look!" Winter said to Summer and Spring.

"What are they doing?" Spring squinted at the fairies.

He recognized TinkerBell,Periwinkle,Gliss,Spike,Rosetta,Vidia,Ir idessa,Fawn,Silvermist,

Lyria,Fairy Mary,and the Keeper(Dewey).

"Let's go find out what they are doing," Summer said.

Winter nodded and they followed the fairies out.

"It is a nice night,Queen Daina," Autumn smiled nervously as he and Daina danced.

"Yes,and-" she then noticed Spring and Winter flying out.

"What are those two up to?" she asked.

Autumn looked the way they had gone,only catching pixie dust trails fading.

"Let's go see," he said.

The two flew after the group of fairies.

"Where are the ministers going?" asked a small fairy.

"I'll go see!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"I will go too!"

Soon,all of Pixie Hollow was shuffling out of Spring Time Square.

* * *

In the same order everyone left the square,everyone arrived.

The friends,then Mary and Dewey,then Summer,Spring,and Winter,next Daina and

Autumn,lastly the rest of Pixie Hollow.

Everyone watched as their queen and lord sat on the log at the border.

"What was it you needed to ask me?" Milori asked,concern clouding his gaze.

"Milori...are you...happy living this life?

With me,in Pixie Hollow,soon to be a king,soon to be a husband,soon to be a father?"

Milori stared at her silently.

'Does she really think i could be unhappy with her?'

"Do you really think i could be unhappy with you?" he asked,trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Clarion sighed.

"It just seems so overwhelming for you," she answered quietly.

"Sometimes it seems that way.

You come with a high price,but it is worth it," Milori smiled.

Clarion smiled and snuggled closer to her lover.

"You know,i am reminded of a song from the Mainland," Milori said softly.

"Really?Please tell me," Clarion looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Alright here is the part i am reminded of when i am with you;

I'm better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love..."

* * *

**Song: It's Your Love**

** By: Tim McGraw**


	36. Love Notes

Ch. 36 Love Notes

"Oh,Milori," Clarion wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"I love you,Ree," Milori whispered and he pulled her into his lap.

"Oh,i love you too," she whispered back before kissing him.

"Clarion..." Milori whispered,pulling back.

His love looked at him confused,he never backed out of her kiss.

"What is it?Did i do something wrong?" the queen asked worriedly.

"No,it's something you didn't do," he smiled at her puzzled face.

"What would that be?"

The lord chuckled.

"Check if we were being watched."

Clarion blushed.

"I don't always check," she replied.

"This is the time to check," he said with a smirk and glancing at a tree and a few bushes.

She looked around.

He was right,there was fairies watching.

"Milori,i believe all of Pixie Hollow is here," she said worriedly when she couldn't here the music from the festival playing.

It was so quiet,Clarion was sure Milori could here her heart beating faster as he got closer.

The lord rolled his eyes.

"It seems we can not get a break doesn't it?" the lord said,loud enough for everyone to hear.

Standing up,Clarion called out.

"Please,come out of hiding and go back to the Pixie Dust Tree."

Slowly,everyone came out of hiding to face their queen.

They all expected scowls from the lord and queen,but they were both emotionless.

"Please don't be mad," fairies pleaded.

Milori and Clarion shared a glance.

The queen raised her hand for silence.

"We are not mad,just a little disappointed," she said.

Pixie Hollow hung their heads in shame.

"Now please go back to the festival,"Milori finished.

Their subjects all flew back to the tree,except the ministers and Daina.

Clarion frowned at them.

"I'm sorry,Clarion,we were just coming to see what Minister Spring,Summer,and

Winter were doing," Daina apologized.

Autumn nodded.

The queen then looked to the other ministers.

"We were following Fairy Mary and the Keeper," Summer explained.

Milori and Clarion raised their brows in surprise.

"Fairy Mary?" the queen asked,sadly.

"And Dewey,er,the Keeper?" as Milori said this,the ministers looked confusedly at him,but nodded.

"Well,you may go back to the tree," Clarion told the ministers.

They nodded and flew off.

"Clarion,i'm sorry.I didn't mean to make you think-"

Daina was cut off by Clarion's uplifted hand.

"Daina,i know,and i'm not mad," her sister said,smiling.

"Phew,i'm glad i don't have to leave with you mad at me,"Daina breathed.

Clarion's smile faded.

"When are you leaving?We never had any time together," she asked.

"Tomorrow,sadly," Daina answered.

"Why don't you girls go back to the festival and spend time together?" Milori smiled.

"Milori,i don't want to be leaving you out..." Clarion answered.

"It's fine,i'm going to have a word with Mary and Dewey," the lord answered.

The two sisters smiled.

"Alright,dear.

Please be nice," Clarion said,kissing him softly.

"I will," Milori whispered,kissing her lips again.

"I'll see you later," she whispered,before kissing him again.

Milori watched as his love and her sister flew to the tree.

"Milori is so romantic!" Daina burst out once they were out of earshot.

Her sister smiled at her.

"And you!" Daina continued.

Clarion looked at her confusedly.

"You act so in love,i've never seen you this happy," she explained.

"It's been a while since i was last truly happy,i admit it," Clarion responded.

Daina put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm glad you are happy again."

The sisters smiled at each other.

"Daina,would you like to go back to the festival or do something else?" Clarion asked as

they approached Spring Time Square.

"I really don't want to go back to the festival," Daina said quickly.

Clarion smirked as she said,"Why not?I'm sure Minister Autumn is missing you."

"Ha ha ha,very funny."

Daina nudged Clarion.

"Let's go to my room,we have a lot to catch up on," Clarion suggested.

Her sister nodded and the queens flew to Clarion's room.

* * *

"So,you and Milori are getting married when the fairies get back from the Mainland?" Daina asked.

The girls had been catching up with each other for about an hour now.

Clarion nodded.

There was then silence.

"Do you remember that game with the blind fold?" Daina suddenly asked.

She waited for her sister to answer.

"Not very well..."

"Well,let's refresh your memory!" Daina squealed with excitement,this was one of her favorite games.

Before Clarion could answer,Daina had a blind fold over her eyes and was explaining how to play.

"So really,all you have to do is spend the rest of the night blind folded,well until you go to bed," Daina finished.

"You are doing it as well,right?" Clarion asked.

"Yup."

Daina then tied a blind fold around her own head.

"Now we have to dare each other to do something while blind folded,"

Daina said smiling,although Clarion couldn't see it.

"Alright,um...tag me," Clarion said,inching away from the spot Daina last saw her.

Daina reached out at the spot she had last seen her sister.

Nothing.

She then heard a giggle.

The two continued this for ten minutes.

* * *

"Lord Milori,we were following TinkerBell and the girls,we weren't following you," Dewey explained.

Milori sighed.

"Those girls have already gotten into trouble for this," he breathed.

Mary and Dewey sighed.

"I think you need to tell Queen Clarion,you two need to stop their spying," Mary said.

Milori nodded and thanked them before walking to Clarion's room.

* * *

"Ugh!Clarion,i give up," Daina felt her way to a couch.

Clarion giggled and also felt her way to a couch.

A door opened and closed softly,the sisters payed no attention to it.

"My turn to dare you," Daina said,thinking of an embarrassing one.

Clarion waited for her dare to come,but felt something wrap around her waist.

Before she could pull her blind fold off,cold blissful lips pressed up against hers.

Milori had returned.

The lord pulled his love out of her chair and pushed her up against the nearby wall,

being careful of her wings.

"Milori..." she whispered in between a few kisses.

"What was that Clarion?" Daina asked.

When she didn't get an answer,she slowly lifted her blind fold.

There in front of her,Milori had her sister against the wall and kissing her.

Clarion,with her blind fold still on,kissed him with equal passion as he did.

As soon as she saw this,Daina quickly pulled the blind fold over her eye again.

"Um...Clarion?" Daina asked awkwardly.

Clarion tried to pull back but she couldn't because of the wall pressed against her back.

"May i be excused?" Daina asked the couple.

Milori kept Clarion against the wall,and answered yes.

The dream fairy took her blind fold off and flew to the door.

Daina giggled as her sister was showered in kisses again by her lover,then flew out.

"Milori," Clarion moaned as he kissed her neck and lips.

His hands wandered below her waist and touched her.

This was the beginning of a blissful night,full of pleasure.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the golden room of the queen and lord.

Clarion was asleep,but Milori was...missing.

* * *

"Viola,can i please blow your horn?" asked the childish fairy,Prilla.

"For the thousandth time,Prilla.

NO!" Viola had lost her patience.

"Well,can i do anything for you?

I'm not needed right now," Prilla asked,not even fazed by the guard's outburst.

"Why don't you go wake Queen Clarion for me?

She should have been awake an hour ago," Viola asked,worry creeping into her voice.

"Alright!"

With that,Prilla flew to Clarion's room.

"Queen Clarion?" Prilla asked,knocking on the door.

No one answered.

"Lord Milori?" she asked,knocking again.

Again,no one answered.

"Um,i'm coming in,so you better not be doing...ya..." Prilla waited a few seconds more.

Prilla was about to open the door.

"Prilla,dear,what in the name of Mother Dove are you doing?"

Prilla nearly jumped out of her skin.

The Mainland-clapping fairy turned to see Fairy Mary carrying a towel of cotton.

"Um...Viola told me to come wake Queen Clarion up," Prilla explained.

"Alright,dear,i have to drop this towel and...another thing off for her so go on in,"

Mary waved her hand at the door.

Prilla smiled and opened the door,quickly flying in to let Mary through.

The young fairy then flew to her queen's bed.

There lay Queen Clarion,her hand over Milori's empty side of the bed.

"Queen Clarion?" Prilla asked,hoping the queen would get up.

"Um...Queen Clarion?" Prilla asked louder and with a nudge.

The queen's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Prilla,dear,what's wrong?" Clarion asked,sitting up.

Prilla looked at the queen,she didn't have bed head or anything but tired looking eyes.

"You have slept in over an hour," Prilla answered,worry filling her voice.

Clarion quickly shot a glance outside at the sun.

"Indeed,this little one kept me up all night," Clarion said,rubbing her growing stomach.

Prilla giggled.

"Can you feel her kicking yet?" the fairy asked.

"Yes,last night was the first night we felt her kick," Clarion said,looking over to Milori's spot.

Her smile faded.

"Where is Milori?" she asked.

Prilla shrugged.

"He didn't say where he was going," Mary answered.

Clarion jumped,she didn't know Mary was in her bathroom,preparing

a nice warm shower for her.

"He said to tell you to take a nice warm shower and he will be back soon.

I've prepared everything in the bathroom," Mary smiled.

"Thank you,Mary."

Mary smiled and nodded once before saying good bye and flying off to work.

"Is there anything else you need?" Prila asked.

"Thank you,but no i'm fine," Clarion replied with a smile.

Prilla smiled.

"Alright,enjoy your shower," Prilla said before flying out.

Clarion smiled and flew into her bathroom.

A towel sat near the sink,along with a plate with an egg and muffin.

The queen quickly ate her breakfast and undressed for her shower.

As she stepped in,the warm water welcomed her skin.

Clarion stood in the shower,enjoying the spouts of water hitting her back.

She didn't notice the door to her room open and close.

* * *

Milori snuck into the bathroom,hearing the shower going.

He sneakily took the towel and replaced it with a leaf letter.

Taking a peak at the shower,he saw the outline of Clarion's body behind the leaf curtains.

Holding back the urge to join his fiance,he walked out of the bathroom.

Milori then locked the door and closed all the curtains.

He waited on the bed for the water to turn off.

* * *

Clarion turned the shower off and stepped out.

Looking at where towel ,she gasped when she saw a letter in its place.

Frantically,she looked for another towel.

No more towels.

'Who would...' Clarion could only think of one person.

She opened the letter and started reading.

* * *

_I never had no one_  
_I could count on_  
_I've been let down so many times_  
_I was tired of hurtin'_  
_So tired of searchin'_  
_'Til you walked into my life_  
_It was a feelin'_  
_I'd never known_  
_And for the first time_  
_I didn't feel alone_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

_You stand by me_  
_And you believe in me_  
_Like nobody ever has_  
_When my world goes crazy_  
_You're right there to save me_  
_You make me see how much I have_  
_And I still tremble_  
_When we touch_  
_And oh the look in your eyes_  
_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

_I love you,Ree._

_Now why don't you come out and get your towel?_

* * *

As she read this,she couldn't help but smile.

So,she walked to the bathroom door and opened it,just peaking her head out.

There,on their bed,sat Milori.

With her towel.

Holding it up,Milori said,"Forgetting something?"

Clarion opened the door all the way and stepped out.

Milori gestured with his finger for her to come to him.

The queen smiled and elegantly walked to her lover,right into his arms.

She gave him a passionate kiss,he returned it.

As they were kissing,Clarion reached for her towel,but Milori threw it behind them.

The queen tried to walk and get it,but Milori held her tight.

"Milori,i need my towel," Clarion said,blushing uncontrollably.

"No,you don't," he whispered.

"Milori..."

"I love you,Ree."

"I love you too,but-"

She was cut off by his lips.

"But...i'm going...to be...late to...watch the...fairies set...off...Milori please...stop..."

Clarion said between kisses.

Milori pulled back.

"Well,go get your towel then," he teased.

Clarion pulled out of his arms and walked to her towel,picking it up

and wrapping it around her.

She then walked to her drawers to get her dress.

Milori playfully spanked her as she passed him.

The queen walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

Milori followed closely behind.

* * *

**Just a little fluff chapter.**

**WARNING: i will be gone august 5-9,so there won't be any updates in that time.**

**BTW the letter that Milori gave Clarion was a song:My Best Friend By: Tim McGraw**

**FYI i am not a huge Tim McGraw fan i just heard the two songs i have used on**

**the radio and they made me think of Milarion3**


	37. Double Crossing Sprites

Ch. 37

"Queen Clarion and Lord Milori will be here in a second,please be patient!"Minister Spring yelled.

All the fairies stared at him.

"I'm sorry we are late,something came up..."

Everyone turned to see their lord and queen.

A few giggles went around Spring Time Square,they had a few ideas to what

could have kept the couple.

"We are all ready to take off,all the doves,baskets,and fairies are ready," reported Fairy Mary.

"Good."

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow!" Clarion called out.

Her subjects turned to her and listened.

"May your journey to the Mainland be safe," Clarion finished.

"Fairies!Take to the air!" Minister Spring cried.

The water,light,garden,fast flying,animal,(etc.) fairies flew towards the second star.

Clarion,Milori,and Mary watched until they were out of sight.

"Another season of spring delivered," Mary said proudly.

"And a break for two days," Clarion sighed.

Milori smirked at her.

"I'm sure you'll live," he teased.

"I don't really have a break,i still have to monitor the remaining fairies," the queen replied.

"Would i happen to be one of those fairies?" Milori whispered,reaching his hands around her waist.

Mary rolled her eyes at the couple and started calculating when they should start preparing summer.

"No,you had your fun today," as soon as the words escaped her mouth,Clarion wanted to take them back.

Mary's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Queen Clarion!"

The tinker exclaimed.

Nearby fairies stared at the three.

The queen blushed.

Milori just chuckled and shook his head.

"Ree,i have to go help fix some glaciers and train a few owls," Milori said after a moment of silence.

His love nodded and kissed him,not really caring that Mary was sitting beside her still.

The lord then called his owl and kissed Clarion before climbing on to him.

Mary watched as her queen,and friend,waved to her love.

The tinker waited for Milori to take off before asking,

"So...what happened this morning?"

Clarion turned red and tried changing the subject.

"The Everblossom is very beautiful this year."

Mary glared at her friend.

"Please,Clarion,tell me!" Mary said,her voice raising.

The remaining fairies of Pixie Hollow stared at their queen and head tinker.

"Alright...alright...just keep your voice down," Clarion said quietly.

Mary whispered an 'ok'.

"This morning when i took my shower,Milori...gave me a letter."

Mary waited for more information.

Clarion opened her hand to reveal a folded leaf letter.

Unfolding it,she said.

"It says-Mary!"

Mary snatched the note out of her friend's hand.

The queen reached for it but the tinker pulled it out of the queen's reach.

"Clarion?Mary?What's wrong?" came Daina's voice.

The two fairies turned to face Queen Daina of Dreamer's Hollow.

Mary held up the note and smirked.

Daina quickly flew over to the tinker and the two read it as quick as they

could before Clarion could get it back.

_"I never had no one_  
_I could count on_  
_I've been let down so many times_  
_I was tired of hurtin'_  
_So tired of searchin'_  
_'Til you walked into my life_  
_It was a feelin'_  
_I'd never known_  
_And for the first time_  
_I didn't feel alone_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

_You stand by me_  
_And you believe in me_  
_Like nobody ever has_  
_When my world goes crazy_  
_You're right there to save me_  
_You make me see how much I have_  
_And I still tremble_  
_When we touch_  
_And oh the look in your eyes_  
_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

_I love you,Ree._

_Now why don't you come out and get your towel?" _

Daina read the note aloud in a soft whisper.

"Clarion!" Mary exclaimed.

The queen snatched the note out of her sister and friend's hands.

"Please,keep your voice-"

Clarion stopped and put a hand to her stomach and the other on her mouth.

"Clarion?Are you alright?" Daina asked.

The dream fairy's sister nodded her head and excused herself.

"That was odd," Mary said suspiciously.

"Yes,come on," Daina answered.

The two fairies then followed Clarion to her room.

Daina and Mary flew into Clarion's room to here a puking noise.

"Clarion?"Daina flew to the bathroom.

Her sister was wiping her mouth.

Seeing her sister's worried expression,Clarion smiled a comforting smile.

"It's alright Daina,i'm fine," she said,putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Mary then flew in.

"You are not,you just puked!" the tinker exclaimed.

Clarion laughed.

"Yes,but it is part of pregnancy.

It's called morning sickness,and i have had it for a while now,"she explained.

Mary and Daina looked at her confused.

"You have been puking for a while?" asked Mary.

The queen nodded and smiled weakly.

"Does Milori know?Maybe i shouldn't leave today-"Daina was cut off by Clarion's quick answer.

"Yes,Milori can't stay,Daina,you also have a kingdom."

Daina sighed and nodded.

"I am planning on leaving in an hour,"Daina said.

Clarion nodded and flew out of the bathroom.

"I have to go check on the preparations for the spring play," she said,before flying slowly out of the room.

"Higher!" Lyria yelled at fairies putting up a garland of flowers on the Fairy Theater.

The fairies grunted as they put the garland in place.

"Hmm...a little to the right,"Lyria said.

The fairies moaned in irritation,but moved the garland.

Lyria rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Your other right,stupids,"she scowled.

The fairies crossed their arms and looked angrily at her.

"Go on!" the head story telling fairy yelled.

"Lyria," a beautiful,sweet,but regal,voice from behind said.

'Oh no...' Lyria thought,turning around to face Queen Clarion.

The fairies working for Lyria put the garland up.

Clarion looked from Lyria to the theater.

It was decorated in beautiful flowers and pearls.

"The theater looks beautiful," Clarion smiled brightly at the working fairies.

They all smiled back.

"Ah,Queen Clarion,there you are," came Minister Autumn's voice.

When Clarion turned around,she saw Summer,Winter,and Autumn.

"Good morning,ministers," she answered.

"Oh my,Lyria,you have really outdone yourself this spring,"Summer complimented.

Lyria looked at Clarion with a smug 'that's right' look.

The queen just smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Yes,i believe-"

"QUEEN CLARION!"

The queen jumped and turned quickly just in time to see Gliss and Peri flying towards her.

The two were flying at a dangerous speed,too fast to stop.

"Woah!"

"Can't stop!"

The two shouted.

Clarion quickly reached out to the two fairies and caught them.

The queen smiled at them.

"Girls,what has you so riled-"

"Hawk!Lord Milori!" Gliss interrupted,panting.

Clarion's smile faded and the ministers gasped in horror.

"Is he alright?" Clarion asked,worry filling her gaze.

"It's bad," Peri answered.

"Where is he?" the queen asked,her voice full of fear.

"At the ice palace,"Gliss answered.

Clarion looked to the ministers.

"Please take care of everything,i will be back soon," she told them,before flying off towards the border.

Gliss and Peri were on her tail.

"Queen Clarion!Your wings!"

"It's alright i have a coat in Lord Milori's room," Clarion answered Peri.

The three then rushed off to the Ice Palace.

"Lord Milori,this is going to sting a little," the healing talent fairy said.

She then started dabbing at his wounds.

"Ah..."Milori winced.

"They won't stop bleeding," Neroma,the healing talent,muttered to herself.

Milori winced as she felt around the deep wounds.

Neroma was inspecting the wounds,when the doors flew open and Queen Clarion rushed in.

The queen flew to her lover's side and knelt down so she was eye level with him.

Cupping his cheeks with her hands,she whispered,"Oh,Milori."

She caressed his head and cradled it.

A tear escaped from her worried eyes.

"Clarion,i'm fine,no need to cry,"he lifted a weak hand and wiped her tears away.

Clarion took his hand and pressed her soft sweet lips against it.

Clarion then looked to Neroma,she was still inspecting how deep each wound was.

Moving closer to the healing talent,Clarion also looked at the wounds.

"I can't tell what this gel stuff is," Neroma said.

"Ah...C-Clarion..."Milori's voice was weak and he was breathing unnaturally.

"Milori,i'm right here," Clarion's eyes filled with tears again.

"He is getting weaker,i think the gel is poison,"Neroma stated.

She then wiped all the gel she could out of the wounds.

The entire time,Clarion knelt by her lover,caressing his cheek and kissing him softly,tears running down her cheek.

"I got all the poison i could out of his wounds," Neroma said,still looking at all the cuts.

"C-Clarion..." Milori whispered.

The queen looked at him teary eyed.

"I'm right here darling..."she choked back tears.

"Listen...we both know...this isn't going to...end well..."he said between deep breaths.

"Don't say that!" she cried.

"Clarion..."

"No,you have a kingdom,fairies,most of all a child that needs you.

I need you," she said,crying.

Neroma watched sadly as the couple shared probably their last kiss.

The doors suddenly opened and Mary and Dewey flew.

"Queen Clarion,you can save him!" Dewey shouted.

Clarion wiped her tears away and looked confusedly at the short sparrow-man.

"Remember Whirl?" he asked.

Clarion perked up and quickly got to work.

She put pixie dust on every wound and quickly bandaged them.

"Please,we'd like some privacy," Clarion told the other fairies.

They all nodded and flew out the door.

"What are you doing?" Milori asked as Clarion climbed on the bed,laying next to him.

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easily," she joked,although she was teary eyed.

He laughed lightly,but was stopped by a kiss.

"Do you remember when we first slept together?" Clarion asked.

Milori moved his hands to her behind and small of her back,pulling her closer.

'He feels stronger,' Clarion thought.

"Yes,do you remember when we made our baby girl?"he asked.

Clarion blushed and nodded,then kissed his lips softly.

"I remember when i first found out i was going to be a dad,"he said,rubbing her back.

"Milori...what if i'm not a good mother?"she asked.

"You will be,you are already one,being a queen to your fairies,"he answered.

She sighed.

"What if i'm not a good queen?" she asked,worried.

He laughed and answered,"Clarion,you are the best queen Pixie Hollow could ever wish for."

"Thank you."

She reached up and kissed his cheek softly.

"I feel better already,"he whispered,moving both hands to her butt.

"Good,"she replied,snuggling close to him.

"Now,that hawk was not an ordinary hawk..."he whispered,trying to think how to put it.

His love looked at him worried.

"What do you mean?"

"It had some kind of boot like things over its claws.

They were metal and sharp,they fit every claw.

But what got me the most,was the mark on the side of the claw boots."

Clarion looked at him wide eyed as he told her the mark was the sign of the Jungle Sprites.

"Prince Neferus did this?" she asked angrily.

Milori nodded.

"Yes,and i have a feeling they will target you next," he said,pulling her closer until they were touching.

"Hmm...tonight we will sleep here," Clarion said.

Milori nodded and rubbed her back.

He suddenly felt her shiver against his body.

"Clarion,where's your coat?"

She quickly got up and flew to his closet,which had one of her coats hanging in it.

Pulling it over her shoulders,she walked back to the bed,laying next to him.

15 minutes later...

The doors opened and Dewey,Mary,Neroma,and the Winter Woods walked in.

Queen Clarion lay asleep in Lord Milori's arms and he was just laying there,watching her sleep.

"Hooray!" everyone cheered.

This surprised the queen and lord,they both jumped and fell off the bed.

A laughter broke out.

Clarion was quickly at her lover's side,checking his wounds and asking him if he was alright.

"I'm fine Ree," he said,pulling her on top of him.

Giggles filled the lord's room.

Yup,he was back to normal.

"I love you,Clarion," he then kissed her,surprising her.

Before she knew it,she was lifted off the ground and sat down on the bed.

"I believe these two need their privacy," Mary giggled.

Clarion gave her the death glare,making the tinker recoil.

Everyone else giggled as their lord gave his love a 'coming to get you' look.

"Milori,as long as you are feeling better i have to get back to work," the queen reminded him of her duties.

He just smiled and walked to the bed,sitting down.

He reached out to her,but she quickly stood up before he could get a hold of her.

"I take that as feeling better," Clarion said,raising her brows at him.

Although he was glad he was better,he wished he wasn't so she could stay.

"As do i," he replied.

Clarion walked back to him,grabbing his arms so he couldn't grab her.

She planted a kiss on his lips.

"I will see you at dinner," he said.

She shook her head.

"No,i will be bringing dinner here,you are staying here for the rest of the day,"she

said,making him lay down.

"I can't stay here all day!" he complained.

Clarion didn't care,she continued putting his covers over him.

Everyone in the Winter Woods giggled as their lord pushed them off and stood up.

"Lay down,you are going to hurt yourself again!"Clarion ordered.

"I am fine and also have duties to do," he answered.

His fiance glared at him.

"You are not completely healed yet and are still weak,"she said,still glaring at him and folding her arms.

"How am i expected to stay in here all day?"he asked,getting slightly annoyed.

"Because i love you and do not want you to hurt yourself again,and that is final," Clarion answered calmly.

"It would be uh wise to listen to her,Lord Milori," Dewey interrupted the couple's quarrel.

Milori laughed.

Clarion wasn't sure what her lover got from Dewey's advice.

Did Milori think that Dewey meant it as it would be dangerous if he didn't listen to

her or if it was a good idea to rest?

Clarion looked at him expressionless, waiting for his next reaction.

"Alright...everyone go back to work,"he finally said.

Clarion let out a breath she had been holding.

"Thank Mother Dove!" she exclaimed after hearing his words.

She then directed him into bed and put his blankets over him.

The other fairies left,leaving Milori and Clarion alone.

"Would you like a book?" the queen asked.

Her lover gave her a cold glare.

"Now you don't be going cold on me!"she stopped tucking him in and moved to the door.

"Clarion,wait," he responded as she left his side.

Clarion turned to him and waited for him to explain.

"Don't over work yourself today," he said.

His love nodded.

"I love you-"

As he said this,Clarion turned to the door,opened it,and left Milori.

'She is not happy at all,' he thought to himself.

'This isn't right,us in front of fairies!' Clarion scolded herself for getting mad at Milori.

She felt her baby girl move.

Putting her hand to her stomach she began talking to her.

"Don't you worry little one,daddy and i just had a little disagreement," she whispered lovingly.

Clarion held her stomach the rest of the way back to Pixie Hollow.

"Queen Clarion!How is he?" Summer asked as soon as the queen came into sight.

"He is fine,except for the fact i made him stay in bed for the day," she muttered the last part.

The ministers knew something was wrong.

"So...how did the hawk get him?" Autumn asked slowly,knowing it would be a touchy subject.

"Caught him by surprise while training an owl," she replied simply.

"A hawk?!Catching Lord Milori by surprise?!" Winter asked,not believing the story for a second.

"Queen Clarion please tell us,we all know Lord Milori is alert and strong,he has never been caught off guard," Summer pleaded.

The ministers stared at her.

Their queen sighed and told them what Milori had told her.

"What?The armor had the sign of the Jungle Sprites on it?" Autumn asked.

Clarion nodded and the ministers went into deep thought.

"Do you think they could be planning something?" asked Winter.

Clarion opened her mouth to speak,but was interrupted.

Multiple loud screeches rang out above Pixie Hollow.

"HAWKS!"


	38. Dark Jungle

Ch. 38 Dark Jungle

"Take cover!" ordered Clarion.

Fairies flew in all directions,finding hiding spots.

"Queen Clarion,we must get inside," Autumn said.

The queen took one last look at her kingdom before leading the ministers into the meeting room.

The four high ranked fairies flew into the meeting room and quickly locked the doors and closed curtains.

'Are those the same hawks that attacked Milori?' Clarion thought to herself.

Cautiously,she peaked behind the curtain and out the window.

"What do you see?" asked Winter.

Clarion observed the hawks' feet.

They were covered in armored boots.

"Those hawks..."she paused,"...are Jungle Sprite armies."

"What?!What do they want here?!"

"We already told them they are not getting wings!"

"Wait,what are they doing-they have fire!" Summer yelled and pointed out the window.

Clarion looked out,sure enough,the hawks now carried fire lit branches.

The evil birds called out again in their screechy voices,only animal talents could understand.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeam screeeeeeeeeeeeeech eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"What are they saying,Queen Clarion?" Autumn asked.

Clarion looked calmly at her ministers.

"They are going to drop the sticks of fire on Pixie Hollow if they don't get what is wanted," she explained.

"What?!"

"Absurd!"

"By the second star!"

Clarion turned away from the ministers.

What they wanted was her...

Flying to the window,she opened it and blew wind at the branches of fire,blowing them out.

"What are you doing,Queen Clarion?!"

"Trying to hold them up until we have a plan," she answered.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Miloooooooooooooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii," one screamed at her.

The wind she was gathering for another big gust stopped and disappeared.

"That one sounded a lot like it said Milori," Summer said.

The ministers turned to face their queen,they saw a pale faced beauty.

"That's because they did," Clarion whispered.

"What is it they want?" Autumn asked.

Clarion looked back out the window solemnly.

"Listen to me,"she turned to the ministers.

They watched and was ready to do anything their queen would say.

"It's me they want and i have to go with them-"

"But-"

"No-"

"What-

Clarion cut them all off.

"Please listen,i am going to send a messenger to tell you where we are and Milori will know what to do,"the queen said.

The ministers slowly nodded.

"Please tell Milori what happened and that i'm fine," she said.

The ministers slowly nodded again.

"Daina has already left,try to keep this from her," the queen pleaded.

After finishing her reminders,Clarion flew to the window.

As soon as she opened the window,a branch on fire fell to the ground.

"No!" Clarion sped out the window and to the ground.

She used her water talent and put the fire out before it spread.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

The hawks all dove to the ground where Clarion stood calmly.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!"

-'You must come with us to the Dark Jungle.'-

Clarion nodded and took off.

-'We need to stop at the edge of the jungle first.'-

The head hawk told Clarion.

The fairy queen nodded and flew towards the edge,surrounded by hawks.

When they landed,a tall male sprite ran to them with chains in his arms.

Without a word he walked closer to Clarion.

"I have orders to chain your hands," he explained.

The queen glared her death glare and hissed,

"You will not touch me!"

He stumbled back in fear.

When regaining his balance he nodded and led her through the forest,the hawks on their tail.

"We are almost there," he said.

Clarion paid no attention and just floated along.

When she looked at the quiet sprite,he was staring at her wings.

She looked away and took in her surroundings.

This was a thick jungle.

It was green,but the canopy of trees blocked the light and made it dark.

Flowers,vines,trees,and bananas inhabited the jungle.

"We are here."

The sprite brought her from her thoughts.

Ahead,was a big tree covered in vines.

"Go towards that door," he ordered,pointing at a small door in the tree.

Clarion flew to the door and opened it.

Darkness shown ahead.

Looking around,she saw many torches lining the walls.

"It is quite dark,but i have forgotten my flint rocks," the sprite said,checking his pockets.

A frustrated sigh came from Clarion.

The sprite watched as she waved her hand once and all the torches lit.

"Woah..." he whispered.

Clarion went on down the hall.

"The first door on the right is where we are going," the sprite-man said.

'What am i going to do?I can't leave or else Pixie Hollow will be burned to the ground.'

Clarion was getting slightly nervous,but she didn't let it show.

The fairy wasn't listening to the sprite as he babbled on and on.

"Prince Neferus said that someday we all will have wings."

Clarion sighed,he obviously didn't know how dangerous it was for them to.

He kept chattering.

"You know i bet you will make a wonderful queen for the Dark Jungle and-"

"Queen?!" Clarion burst out.

The sprite stumbled back.

"Y-yes."

With that,Clarion swept her hand in front of her stomach and the lights went out.

"Hey,who turned out the-Ow!" the sprite walked into the wall.

Clarion took off as soon as she swept her hand and headed for the door angrily.

* * *

"Prince Neferus,shouldn't she be here by now?" asked a small sprite.

"Yes," he answered bitterly.

He could not stand this sprite,she had a secret only he knew of.

"I can feel her anger," he smiled evilly.

Just then the doors blew open and a harsh gust of wind entered the room.

The beautiful Queen of Pixie Hollow followed.

The sprites cowered in fear as she flew towards their prince.

"Ah,we were expecting you,Queen Clarion," Neferus smiled.

"How dare you?!" came the queen's reply.

He just smiled.

"You send hawks down on Pixie Hollow because we are trying to save you!" she continued.

Clarion looked around the room,seeing the other sprites scared to death.

She calmed herself down and looked caring at all of them.

"I'm sorry for yelling," she apologized to the sprites,which made them less fearful of her.

"Woah...your wings...they look beautiful," whispered a smaller sprite standing next to Neferus.

The fairy queen smiled at the young girl.

There was something unusual about this sprite.

Clarion just couldn't put a finger on it.

"What is your name?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Heidi," the sprite answered.

It then came to her.

* * *

"Animal talents,please welcome your newest fairy,Heidi," Clarion announced.

Everyone began chatting with her happily and welcoming her.

"I'm sorry,i didn't catch your name," Heidi said,looking to Clarion.

The beautiful fairy in gold smiled a dazzling smile.

"Silly me,i'm Queen Clarion," she said,in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you," Heidi said with a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine," Clarion answered with a small laugh.

The rest of the day went on as usual,the new fairy met everyone,

learned what she did,and had a tour of Pixie Hollow.

Clarion was in her room at her desk,when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," she said,not even looking up from her paperwork.

Fairy Mary and the ministers flew in solemnly.

The queen looked into their sad eyes.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Heidi and two other fairies were on a tour,going through the Autumn Woods," Minister Spring said.

"They were attacked by a hawk," Summer said sadly.

"Heidi was never found," Autumn finished.

Clarion's heart sank to her stomach.

'How could this have happened?'

The queen stood in shock and sorrow.

"A search party has already been sent to look for her," Fairy Mary said.

Clarion slowly nodded and swallowed.

Had she lost a fairy,in a way,her child?

Heidi never was found.

At least not by fairies...

* * *

"Heidi?" Clarion clarified.

The sprite nodded.

"Oh..."

Neferus cleared his throat.

"Enough of this," he knew the fairy queen knew that Heidi was indeed a fairy.

"Why does she not know?" Clarion asked him softly.

Heidi looked confused at the prince and queen.

"Eh...she...doesn't know what?" Neferus answered.

Clarion's eyes flared.

"You are only adding to the list of reasons i defy you," the queen said loud and clear.

Gasps were let loose around the room.

"That does not matter,i have brought you here to speak of OTHER matters," he said with a sly smile.

"And what would those be?" Clarion asked in her regal queenly voice.

Prince Neferus smirked.

"You are to become the queen of the Dark Jungle," he announced,waiting for her reaction.

Though the reaction he expected did not come.

The queen laughed like it was a joke.

"What's so...funny?" he asked confused.

"Do you really expect me to marry you?"

It was Neferus' turn to laugh.

"If your kingdom,life,Milori,and your baby mean anything to you," he said.

Clarion glared at him.

"If you touch any fairy..." she trailed off,suddenly feeling weak and dizzy.

"You'll what?" he laughed.

Clarion stood her ground,promising herself she wouldn't faint.

"Heidi and Grogs.

Take her to her room," the prince ordered.

The two sprites...one sprite and one fairy...walked to the queen and led her out the door.

A few moments later,they walked into another room,lavished with purple and green sofas and a large bed.

The queen stood at the end of the bed,staring at the two people before her.

"Grogs,i can take it from her," Heidi said,walking to a tray of small 'idk maybe mush' cakes.

As soon as Grogs left,Clarion collapsed to the bed.

Heidi was soon at her side.

"Queen Clarion?"

"I'm fine dear,just need a little rest," the queen replied,putting a hand to her stomach.

"So,is it true you are carrying a child?" Heidi asked as the queen rubbed her rather large bump.

'Is it not obvious?'

"Yes," Clarion answered sadly,she now wished she wasn't.

She was putting hers,Milori's,and their baby's lives in danger,this hurt her deeply.

"You know,i had a dream about someone like you once," the girl said.

"Really?"

'It probably wasn't a dream,just a forgotten memory.'

"Yes,i was a fairy,believe it or not.

I had just arrived and a beautiful fairy in gold,much like yourself,welcomed me,told me

my talent power thingy,and named me," Heidi answered with excitement.

Clarion sighed.

"Heidi,dear,have you ever...considered it to be real?" she asked.

Heidi smiled shyly.

"Yes,but Prince Neferus denied it when i asked him."

"Do you remember any of the fairies names in the dream?" the queen asked.

"Yes,there was Fawn,Beck,Buck,Chip,-"

Clarion interrupted.

"Roo,Tiger,Zoe,and Kat," she finished for Heidi.

"Y-yes,how did you know?" Heidi asked confused.

Clarion smiled warmly.

"Have you ever considered it to be real?" she asked for a second time.

Heidi stood in shock.

"If it was real,then where's my wings?"

Clarion stood up and flew behind Heidi,where her wings should be.

Heidi had a shirt with a low back,though it was covered by a jacket.

"Heidi,please take your jacket off."

Heidi obeyed.

Clarion then examined her back.

There,where her wings should be,were two small thin,jagged wings.

"Someone has cut them dear," Clarion said.

Heidi began jumping around and screaming.

She jumped onto the bed,on the sofas,and lastly onto Queen Clarion.

Hugging the queen,Heidi whisper screamed.

"I had wings!"


	39. Small Reunion

** is a pretty short chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 39 Small Reunion

Clarion patted Heidi's back.

Then she suddenly remembered.

'A message!I have to tell Milori!'

"Heidi,dear,do you mind if i send a,er,message to my-"

"To Lord Milori?" Heidi interrupted.

"Yes."

"Don't worry he will be joining you tonight," she smiled,though it wasn't evil.

It was a 'i'm not sure what i just said means,but i hope it helps' smile.

"Oh..."

* * *

"Clarion what?!" yelled Milori as the ministers told him what the queen told them earlier.

'Clarion is always getting into trouble!

Why can't she just settle down and concentrate on our baby?

If she hadn't insisted on me staying in bed,i could have protected her!'

Milori was VERY angry.

A screech sounded outside and then the breaking of windows.

"Another hawk!" screamed the ministers.

Milori hopped out of his bed and ran to his window,which suddenly broke and

talons reached in,grabbing him.

"Lord Milori!"

The ministers yelled in unison.

They all watched as the lord was carried to the Dark Jungle.

* * *

"Grogs,go get Milori will also be dropping in," Neferus smiled evilly.

"Yes,Prince Neferus," Grogs then ran to get Heidi.

* * *

"Heidi,will you bring Lord Milori to me?" Clarion asked hopefully.

"Anything for my queen," Heidi answered with a smile and a bow.

Clarion smiled warmly.

"Thank-"

Grogs then burst in.

"Heidi,we need to get back to the throne room,that is where Lord Milori will be arriving," he yelled.

"Alright,let's go," Heidi waved and smiled a small smile as the two ran out the door.

* * *

"I will be here in time to see Lord Milori arrive," Prince Neferus said to a sprite next to him.

Grogs and Heidi then ran into the throne room.

"Prince Neferus!The guards have spotted Lord Milori," Grogs yelled.

Neferus groaned.

He had planned on visiting his future wife and queen.

Sitting on his throne,he started to think of what might happen when Clarion's lover arrives.

'Are you scared,Neferus?

No,Milori is weak and injured.

The fight for Clarion and his baby will only make him stronger and fierce.

What if-shut up!' Neferus thought to himself.

He shook the thoughts from his head.

As he listened he could here footsteps in the hall outside the door.

The doors then burst open.

"Neferus!What have you done with Clarion?!" Milori yelled and approached the prince.

Neferus found himself cowering,but simply shifted in his chair to fix it.

'Not weak at all...' Neferus thought nervously.

"She is in her room," he answered.

Milori stared angrily at the prince.

He was not as controlled as Clarion was.

He was MAD!

"Where is her room?" the fairy lord asked.

"I'm afraid that's for me to know,and you to never find out," Neferus answered

with a wry and evil smile.

Milori wanted to yell at him so many things,but never did.

"Heidi,take him to his room.

Grogs,set the meeting room up for tomorrow morning," ordered the sprite prince.

"Yes,your majesty."

"Will do,Prince Neferus."

Heidi and Grogs then walked off to do their jobs.

"Hello,Lord Milori,i'm Heidi,please follow me," Heidi said smiling.

Milori looked at her and found that she very unusual.

Much different from the other sprites.

He followed her out the door.

Once the door closed behind them,Heidi explained about her old life.

"You were a fairy?" Milori asked.

Heidi nodded.

"And i also know where Queen Clarion is," she said.

"Could you take me to her?"

"She asked me the same thing earlier,so...

of course i can!" Heidi gestured for him to follow her.

The two went up a set of stairs and came to a door.

"She is right in here," Heidi knocked on the door.

They waited a few seconds.

A few seconds more...about a minute.

Heidi shrugged and slowly opened the door.

"Queen Clarion?"

Heidi peaked just her head in.

There,Queen Clarion lay on her bed,half asleep.

"Yes,dear?" the queen answered,sitting up slightly.

"I brought someone for you."

Clarion watched as Heidi opened the door and Milori stepped in.

The queen's eyes filled with tears and she jumped off the bed and flew into his arms.

"Milori..."

She peppered his face with kisses.

"Clarion,are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded and put a hand to her stomach.

"So is our baby girl," she said,smiling.

"Good," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist,kissing her neck.

'We fought,this morning...'

Clarion frowned and looked into her lovers eyes.

"Milori,i'm sorry for fighting with you this morning and for leaving," she said,blinking away tears.

"No,i'm sorry."

"I love you," she now had a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too."

Milori pulled her closer and put his hand on her neck,pulling her head to his lips.

She kissed him with everything she felt,he did the same.

Heidi stood near the door shielding her eyes,peaking and giggling every once in a while.

Milori slid his hands lower down her back,lower,lower,lower and into a new zone.

He took a step closer to the bed.

"Milori," Clarion warned,looking back at Heidi.

He smiled and kissed her sweet spot.

It took every fiber in her body not to moan and to hold back.

"Would you like me to leave?" Heidi asked.

"So Prince Neferus doesn't suspect anything,yes," Clarion answered.

Heidi nodded and walked towards the door.

Or where she thought the door was,she still had her eyes closed.

"Heidi,the door is the other way."

"You can uncover your eyes,"Clarion laughed.

Milori still had Clarion in a tight embrace.

"Hehe,-sigh-it's really too bad you are marrying Prince Neferus," Heidi became very sad.

Milori tensed up.

"Marrying Neferus?"

Clarion looked into his eyes.

"Do you really think i will when i am betrothed to another man?" she asked.

Milori looked sadly into her eyes.

"This going to be a war," Milori sighed.

"No,it's going to be an adventure."


	40. A Night in the Dark Jungle

Ch. 40 A Night in the Dark Jungle

"Cya later,Queen Clarion and Lord Milori," Heidi waved as she walked out the door.

"How are we going to do this?" Milori asked.

"We-"

"Clarion,darling," came an evil voice.

Clarion shut her mouth and looked around nervously.

She then pointed at a large wardrobe,telling Milori to hide.

Three knocks followed the voice.

Milori hid himself in the piles of clothes that filled the wardrobe.

Clarion stood in front of a broken mirror and stared at the reflection of the door.

"Clarion?"

Clarion watched through the mirror as Neferus opened the doors and walked in.

The fairy stood with her back towards the sprite.

"Ah...i was beginning to think you had run off," he smiled wryly.

Clarion stayed quiet.

"Hmm...quiet and calm..." he observed aloud about her.

He approached her slowly.

Clarion felt him run his finger along her shoulder,trying to get lower in front.

The fairy queen spun around and slapped him.

"Ah!

Feisty as well," he grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her closer.

"Let go of me!" she warned him calmly,yet there was fire in her eyes.

"Why should i,there is no one here to help you," he replied.

Clarion hoped desperately Milori would jump out and save her from Neferus' embrace.

Wish granted.

Neferus suddenly howled in pain.

Milori pulled his love into his arms.

"How did you-"

Neferus balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again!" Milori warned.

"I will do what i please with her," Neferus laughed.

Oh boy,he was pushing it.

"Wait until i'm finished with you..."

"If you lay a hand on me,i will give the signal for Pixie Hollow to be turned

to ashes,along with the fairies inside," Neferus threatened.

Clarion looked at him with hatred very well shown in her eyes.

"Get out," she ordered.

Neferus smiled at her wryly and looked to Milori.

"I will let the two of you have one more night," the sprite said.

"Tomorrow morning,we have a meeting with Madame Mia and the sprite council."

The prince then walked out of the room mumbling.

Once the door was shut,Clarion let her fear and nervousness show.

"Milori what if he has already destroyed Pixie Hollow?

What happens to us and our baby?"

Milori watched as his love paced nervously.

Stepping in front of her and taking her in his arms,he hushed her.

"Clarion,i won't let anything happen to us,and Pixie Hollow can't be destroyed

already," he said,rubbing her back.

"Milori,we should probably get in bed for tomorrow's meeting," she said.

Her lover sighed and nodded.

"Why can't these sprites get that No means No?" he asked.

Clarion shrugged and kissed his lips comfortingly.

She then led him to the large bed against the wall.

The two lovers lay in each other's arms.

Reaching his head to Clarion's,he pressed his lips to hers.

The queen felt his tongue glide along her bottom lip,begging for an entrance.

Parting her mouth,she slid her own tongue into his mouth,meeting his tongue.

They kissed like this until they were out of breath.

"Hmm...even in captivity you are the best kisser..." Clarion declared,her

voice full of lust and pleasure.

"I was about to say the same thing."

Clarion entwined her legs with his underneath the bed sheets.

Milori moved his hands to her behind and kissed her neck softly.

Teasing her for a while more,he was soon sucking at her soft

vanilla-honeysuckle scented skin.

"I love you,Ree..." he mumbled into her skin.

"Hmm...i love you too..." she answered.

If they hadn't of been in captivity,this could have been a night of pleasure.

* * *

"Prince Neferus,everyone but the fairies are in the meeting room," Grogs

said the next morning.

"Arg...i told Heidi to go wake them!" Neferus growled.

"I will go check," Grogs said,then walking to the room.

* * *

"Queen Clarion,Lord Milori,are you awake?" Heidi asked,popping her head into the room.

The fairies were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Yes,dear,"came the queen's voice,although her eyes were closed.

"Is it time for the meeting,Heidi?" Milori asked.

The sprite nodded and stepped fully into the room.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Not really,"Milori said.

Clarion hit him on the arm.

"Ow..."

"We are not used to the jungle noises..." she explained.

"And we are presently prisoners..." Milori added.

His love,again,hit him,this time harder.

"Ouch...will you-ow!"

Clarion hit him again and gave him a warning glare.

Heidi giggled.

"It's alright,i'm not offended," she said,still laughing.

"At heart,i'm a fairy of Pixie Hollow too-"

"Heidi,stop talking to them and get them ready!" Grogs yelled at her from the door.

Clarion jumped.

"I'm working on it!" Heidi yelled back.

Milori helped Clarion out of bed and let her hair down,combing through it with his fingers.

"Your hair is beautiful," he whispered in Clarion's ear.

She let out a small laugh.

Her lover then put her hair in its bun.

"Alright,let's go," Milori said,walking towards the door.

He stopped when he heard giggling behind him.

Clarion and Heidi were giggling.

"What?" he asked confused and raising a brow.

"Nothing dear..." Clarion answered,and she walked to the door,where

Grogs was waiting for the fairies and Heidi.

Before she could open the door,the fairy queen felt something grab her waist and pull her back.

She landed in her lover's arms.

"Tell,me Clarion," Milori smirked.

After a minute of silence,the lord decided he was going to tickle her until she gave in.

"Milori!" she squealed as he began tickling her.

"Tell me," he paused before tickling her again.

"Y-your h-hair!"Clarion got out.

Heidi began laughing again.

"You have the worst case of bed-head,Lord Milori," she laughed.

The sparrow-man looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well...you could have fixed it for me..." he teased his love.

"I wanted to see the sprites' reactions," Clarion laughed while finger combing his hair.

"That's real generous of you,Ree,my lo-"

"Heidi!"

The door burst open and Prince Neferus walked in angrily.

"I thought i told you to bring them to the meeting room!" he yelled.

"We were just about to go..."

"Yes well,the meeting is scheduled to start in two minutes!"

He looked to the two fairies.

"Madame Mia is waiting..." he huffed,then walked out of the room.

Clarion and Milori followed him out.

* * *

"Prince Neferus went to get them,just wait!" yelled a council member.

"Ah...here they are!" another announced as Neferus led the fairies in.

Clarion and Milori observed the group.

Scanning the table,they were surprised to find the former Minister of Winter among the council.

"Alright,the two of you sit there,"Neferus ordered,pointing to two chairs at one end of the table.

"Let's get this show on the road," Madame Mia said.

Murmurs of agreement went around the table.

"Remember what we practiced..." Clarion and Milori heard Neferus whisper

to the sprites and council.

"We,the sprites,propose that you-"

"We are not giving you wings,by the second star,can't you see that?!" Clarion exclaimed.

"Uh uh-uh...let me finish," Neferus smiled.

He then snapped once,letting the others know it was time.

"Know that your powers of powers are well known to me in every way

But powerful as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expression

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer-" Neferus began.

"How do you-" Clarion started.

Neferus stood from his seat and walked to her.

He took her hand forcefully and pulled her out of her seat.

"Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!"

Clarion laughed sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"For what?"

"For the crowning of the king,my dear."

Clarion stood still and glared dangerously at him.

"You will never be king,Milori wi-!"

"I will be king!" he yelled back.

The sprites around started to chant/sing in cripsy voices.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a queen who'll be all-time adored."

Neferus smiled at the two fairies' reactions.

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is,

You won't live without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

*sprites in back ground*("Oooh!")

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

("Oooh... La! La! La!")

Meticulous planning

("We'll have wings!")

Tenacity spanning

("Wings!")

Decades of denial

("We repeat")

Is simply why I'll

("No defeat")Be king undisputed

("Aaaaaaah...")

Respected, saluted

("...aaaaaaah...")

And seen for the wonder I am

("...aaaaaaah!")

Yes, my ambitions are bared

("Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo")

Be prepared!

("Yes, our ambitions are bared")

Be prepared!"

* * *

**You are all probably thinking this,so i will clear it up.**

**Yes,the song the sprites sing is from Disney's Lion King.**

**Song:Be Prepared(with a few tweaks to fit my story)**

**I wasn't sure how the meeting was going to go,so i had been thinking about it all day.**

**Well,my little siblings were watching Lion King,and this song was on.**

**It made me think of this story for some weird reason. O.O**

**I'm just weird like that :P**

**~Love**


	41. Which Wedding Is Off?

Ch. 41 Which Wedding Is Off?

Clarion clapped slowly,as she walked back to her seat.

Milori joined in on the clapping.

"That was a wonderful show," he said sarcastically.

Neferus laughed.

"Let this be a warning to you," he smiled evilly.

Clarion frowned at him,her gaze full of hatred.

"Now,we must talk about the wedding," the prince continued.

"Clarion and i are being married in two days!" Milori yelled at the sprite.

"Well,the wedding is off," Neferus said,waving his hand dismissively.

Clarion let out a small gasp of surprise.

Milori looked at her,she had a single tear that threatened to spill over.

The fairy queen blinked her tears back.

Reaching his hand to her thigh,he looked into her eyes comfortingly.

He smirked slightly and squeezed her thigh,making her softly squeak.

Neferus frowned and gestured for her to come to him.

The queen stayed seated and folded her hands in her lap.

The two had a glare-down for a minute or so.

Clarion stared into his green eyes easily.

Neferus stared into the queen's deathly,dangerous blue eyes,it was challenging.

The prince couldn't take it any longer,her stare burned a hole through his.

He turned away and looked to Madame Mia instead.

The sprite began mouthing words to the prince.

"Well,it seems this is final,we will have a wedding within the next week,"a council member said.

Neferus nodded and began walking to Clarion.

She stood up and glared at him.

"I am not marrying you and if you-"

"Pixie Hollow,remember,Pixie Hollow dear..." Neferus warned.

Milori and Clarion stood side by side.

"If you are going to keep threatening Pixie Hollow,why not do it already?" she asked.

"Because then i wouldn't have a kingdom to rule-" Neferus stopped himself.

She cracked him!

He just told her that he was just using the threat to keep her contained.

"Well,if that's the reason,we will be leaving..." Milori said,taking Clarion's hand.

"If you ever try this again-"

"Queen Clarion?" a small female voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to the door.

Heidi stood at the door.

"Heidi!" yelled Neferus.

"Queen Clarion,can i come back to Pixie Hollow?" asked the small fairy-not sprite.

"Heidi,i'm warning you!"yelled the sprite prince.

Clarion smiled and she and Milori quickly walked to the door.

"Of course,dear," the queen answered.

"Why does she get to go?" asked a sprite council member.

Milori and Clarion looked at the sprites and the former Minister of Winter.

"Did Prince Neferus not tell you?" Clarion asked.

Neferus began walking towards the fairies angrily.

"She is a fairy,whose wings were clipped," the queen quickly said.

Neferus was now a foot(fairy feet) away from her.

The prince stepped closer so that he was a few inches away from Clarion.

A little too close Milori decided and pushed him farther back.

Just as she did to Milori,Clarion had to look up to meet the sprite's eyes.

"There is going to be trouble," Neferus warned.

"We are prepared for it," Clarion said.

Milori felt his lover wrap her arm around his.

Heidi felt her queen grab her hand,the queen's skin was so soft and delicate.

"If you ever try this again there will be many punishments," Milori warned,danger in his eyes.

Before Neferus could answer a blinding light covered the three fairies

and they were gone in a shimmer of pixie dust.

"How could this happen,you said your plan was fool proof!" Madame Mia yelled angrily.

"It is still in motion..."

* * *

In the meeting room,the four ministers sat at the table.

Spring was delivered faster than they thought it would take and the fairies were back early.

"Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were taken by the sprites," explained Winter.

"What are we going to do?!" asked Spring nervously.

"We must wait and see,i trust Queen Clarion knows what she is doing," Summer said.

The other ministers agreed.

"We must take precautions-"

Autumn was interrupted by cheering outside.

The door to the room opened and a guard flew in.

"The hawks just left and there is a surprise in the Pixie Dust Center!" the guard said cheerfully.

The ministers all looked at each other,then flew to the Pixie Dust Center.

Where a huge surprise awaited...

* * *

The ministers arrived in the Pixie Dust Center and saw the fairies of both

Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow cheering.

"What is all the commotion?" asked Minister Spring.

They were in the very back off the crowd,so no one but the fairies around them heard him.

The fairies that heard pointed up at the front of the large crowd.

"What is-"

Autumn was interrupted by a sweet soft voice coming from the front of the crowd.

The ministers all rushed to the front.

"Queen Clarion!Lord Milori!" the ministers exclaimed.

"Ministers," the two monarchs smiled.

"We were starting to worry!" Winter exclaimed.

"No that is an understatement for Spring,he was dying!" Summer teased.

"I was not,i was completely under control," Spring said matter-of-factly.

"Was not,when we told you what happened you fainted," Summer laughed.

The other two ministers laughed as well.

That was when Heidi peaked her head out from behind Clarion and Milori.

"Heidi!" cried Fawn.

"Heidi?!" asked the other animal talents in disbelief.

"Fawn!" exclaimed Heidi.

The wingless fairy ran to her old friends.

Clarion smiled down on the thousands of fairies before her with motherly pride.

"I trust spring was delivered successfully," Clarion looked to Minister Spring.

He nodded and blushed as she smiled at him.

"Good."

Milori looked worriedly in the direction towards the Dark Jungle.

"Milori,darling,is something wrong?"

Clarion put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"No,i'm just worried they'll threaten us again," he said,taking her hand in his.

"I'll admit it,it has been on my mind since as we left," his love whispered.

"Queen Clarion,are the sprites going to leave us alone now?" asked Prilla.

Everyone stopped talking and listened intently.

Clarion smiled comfortingly at her fairies.

"I'm not sure,dear,but we will be prepared for them next time," she answered.

"Let's hope there isn't a next time," Milori added.

"Now!We must prepare for the Spring Festival tomorrow!" Clarion said with joy in her voice.

Everyone cheered.

"Fawn,TinkerBell,Vidia,Iridessa,Silvermist,Rosetta ,Sled,Terence,Bobble,Clank,

Gliss,Peri,Spike,Zak,Mitch,Buck,Lyria,and Chris i would like a word with you," she

called out before anyone could leave.

"Uh-oh..." whispered Tink.

"Heidi,come with us," Fawn said,leading her to their lord and queen.

"We're going to get our punishment now..."Vidia huffed.

The fairies all went to the two monarchs.

"You all know why you are here,right?" Milori asked.

All but Heidi nodded.

"This doesn't apply to you,Heidi," Clarion said with an assuring smile.

"Ya,she is just going to rat us out..." Vidia whispered.

Heidi frowned.

'Queen Clarion wouldn't do that,would she?"

"Do you all remember that night Queen Clarion and I found you spying?" asked Milori.

Everyone but Heidi and Lyria nodded.

"We have come to a decision for a punishment," Clarion said.

Everyone held their breath.

"You all will clean the mud from the mud fight," she stated.

"Yes your highness," Vidia sarcastically said.

The fairies were about to fly off,but Clarion caught them.

"Just a moment,I have also decided you will all be assisting Lyria in the Spring Play,"

the queen said with a smile.

All the fairies but Lyria,and Vidia of course,were talking in excitement.

"What?!" asked Lyria.

"Those...those...THOSE!?" Lyria stuttered.

"Yes,Lyria and i'm sure they'll be just fine," Clarion smiled.

"What,the others or my few straws of sanity?"

Clarion frowned.

"Lyria..."

The fairy flew off angrily.

The queen sighed.

"Queen Clarion,is Heidi doing it as well?" Fawn asked.

"If she would like," Clarion answered with a smile.

Heidi nodded eagerly.

"Alright,you all better start cleaning so you can start practicing for the play tomorrow,"

Milori said,pushing Clarion to start walking.

"Milori!Aright alright i'm going..." Clarion said,putting her hands up in defeat.

The group of fairies giggled.

They all watched as the monarchs walked off together.

* * *

Minister Spring stood with the other ministers.

"Don't you think we should put something around Pixie Hollow to protect it?" he asked.

"Maybe..."

"For safety..."

"There's Queen Clarion and Lord Milori now,go talk to them," Autumn said.

The minister watched as the lord and queen walked behind a rock.

They all flew to meet the two on the other side,they never came out from behind the rock.

The ministers were looking straight at their rulers.

* * *

Milori had Clarion pinned against the wall.

His next target was her lips.

"Milo-MMMPH!"

The ministers watched as Milori kissed her passionately,running his hands down her curvy body.

"Milori let-"

Milori cut her off with his lips.

Clarion tried pushing him away but he had her wrists.

She could see the ministers watching,all of them smirking,well except Spring.

* * *

'That that should be me..." Spring thought angrily.

Balling his fists up,he tried to keep his anger under control.

"Spring,let's go wait in the meeting room,"Summer said,leading the ministers to the room.

* * *

"Milori the ministers!" she quietly spat once he parted.

Milori looked around,no one.

"Are no where near..." he smirked.

Clarion looked dumbfounded.

She swore she saw them two seconds ago.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?" his love asked confused.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" he smirked.

"Here?I'd prefer not..."

Milori looked at her with playful and at the same time hurt eyes.

He was sure surprised when his love pressed her lips against his in a blissful kiss.

'She has the softest lips,the most not innocent kisses,and such a seductive appearance.'

Clarion peaked an eye open,no ministers.

So she continued to give Milori her love.

When they parted,she whispered softly, "But how can i resist..."

She then walked out of his grasp and towards the meeting room to call a meeting.

"She is one naughty girl," a voice said from behind Milori.

The lord was just standing and watching with a smirk as his VERY-soon-to-be-wife walked away.

The sudden voice made him jump slightly.

Turning around,he saw Dewey and Mary hovering nearby.


	42. Minister Trouble

**Hi,sorry it has been taking so long to update,but school has started!**

**Where has Summer gone?**

**With school starting,you can always count on weekend updates and when i have time.**

**With that said,on with the story!**

**Thanks;)and remember, R&R!:)**

* * *

Ch. 42 Minister Trouble

"Good afternoon,Dewey,Mary," Milori said in a triumphant tone.

"Ya two really are something," Dewey laughed.

"Can't keep your hands off her,can you Lord Milori?" Mary smirked.

"If you were me,neither would you..." Milori smirked.

He then started to walk after Clarion.

* * *

Clarion walked in the meeting room,the ministers were already seated,though the queen did not see them.

Walking to the window she called a dove,telling it to notify the ministers of a-

Someone cleared their throat behind her.

The queen jumped and spun around,a light blush came to her cheeks.

She laid a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry if we startled you..." Minister Autumn apologized.

"It's quite alright,i wasn't aware you all were there," their queen answered.

Milori then walked in heading straight for Clarion.

When the queen noticed,she sent him a warning glare and walked to her seat.

He did the same,only a slight smirk across his face.

"We have come here to discuss the precautions to protect Pixie Hollow from the sprites in

case they attack or try anything..." Autumn said.

Clarion looked to the other ministers,she could tell they were hiding something.

Minister Summer was suppressing giggles and her eyes showed much excitement.

Minister Winter had many similar expressions and her eyes were slightly devious.

Minister Spring looked angry,sad,with a bit of meloncholy.

Minister Autumn looked serious,but inside he was laughing,yet concerned.

"Yes,i was thinking of sending water talent fairies to make almost a bubble around Pixie

Hollow and the Winter Woods," Clarion answered.

"Sprites don't mind water though," Autumn said.

"Yes,but their weapons and hawks do," Milori answered the minister.

Autumn nodded and went into thought.

His thoughts were shaken by snickering and giggling beside him and across from him.

Winter was at his side and Summer was across from him,along with Spring who was sitting quietly.

"I would like to know what is troubling you all to make you behave like the young fairies," Clarion said.

Milori watched as their giggling became quiet,well they were trying with all their might not to let it escape.

It would come out in soft snorts and short giggles.

"It's nothing,those two always are that way when ever..." Spring trailed off.

"Whenever what?" the monarchs pressed.

"Can we not just finish this meeting?" Spring asked angrily.

Clarion didn't tear her caring yet terrifying glare way from him.

"I believe we should have the water fairies do this before nightfall," Autumn said.

Clarion finally looked back at the others and away from Spring.

"When it's done,notify me..." Clarion said with a mysterious tone of voice.

All the ministers looked up to see their queen staring at the center of the table in thought.

"Are we done here?I have to help Lyria with the play and events for the Spring Festival," Spring asked.

Clarion nodded once but stayed seated in her seat.

Rubbing her now bigger stomach,about a 3 month pregnant size,she let Spring fly out.

* * *

**Just like a human,Clarion is the sizes for each month.**

**So right now she is a season,three months,so she looks 3 months pregnant.**

**When she reaches 9 months,she will stay that size for another few seasons,though for fairies they seem like a month.**

* * *

The other ministers were about to do the same.

"Just a moment," she said as they all stood from their seats.

They all looked to her.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" she asked.

The ministers all looked at each other.

"You tell her."

"No you."

"Why me?"

"Minister Autumn?" Clarion decided he was the most serious right now.

"Um...earlier before the meeting we were going to confront you,but..."

Clarion knew from there what happened.

She had seen the ministers watching.

"Oh..." she whispered under her breath.

She looked at Milori who had a concerned face that seemed to ask her if she was alright.

"Thank you," the queen nodded,letting the ministers know they could leave.

She stayed seated though.

Milori got up and walked to her.

As he approached,he could see her rubbing her belly under the table.

"Is she hurting you?" he asked.

"No,i believe all my stress is hurting her..." Clarion sighed.

Milori knelt at his love's side and leaned in to kiss her belly.

"It is very hard being the Queen of Pixie Hollow and a mother," he told his baby girl.

Clarion laughed,it had been too long since they had their last conversation with their Bouncy.

"Tell your daddy that you've had a front row seat of it all," she answered.

A soft kick prodded at her belly.

"Clarion,i love you and our baby girl more than i could ever tell you," Milori looked into his love's eyes.

"I love the two of you too," Clarion leaned in for a kiss and met his lips.

"Queen Clarion?" came TinkerBell's voice.

The queen broke reluctantly from Milori's kiss and looked to find Tink and her friends.

A blush came to the queen's cheeks and the other fairies could see they had interrupted something.

"What is it,my dear?" she asked in a collected voice.

"Um...we finished cleaning..." Tink said.

"Already?" Clarion asked,slightly surprised.

"Yes,Queen Clarion,i got to help them and we all made a invention that helped a lot!"

Heidi burst in excitement.

Clarion smiled proudly at her fairies.

"Heidi,you have picked the cleverest and dearest friends you could have here in Pixie

Hollow," the queen smiled at each fairy.

Vidia let out a sarcastic comment.

"Aw...that is the nicest thing you have ever said about me."

Clarion still smiled and actually laughed lightly at Vidia's comment.

Clarion's fairies noticed her hands drop to her stomach where they rested.

They all stared at her belly.

What was it like to be pregnant?

Did it hurt when the baby moved?

Could you talk to the baby?

Could she hear you talking?

Why can't other fairies get pregnant?

The young fairies' minds were filled with questions,especially TinkerBell's.

"Queen Clarion?" Tink asked.

"Yes,dear?" Clarion answered with a warm smile.

'Where do i start...'

"Why can't we get pregnant?" the tinker asked slowly.

Clarion tried not to look as surprised as she really was.

"Well,i have a body like a female human's..." she answered unsure how to.

"Oh..." The tinker still didn't understand.

"What is it like to be pregnant?" Heidi asked.

She knew about animal's having their young,but not about fairies.

"I am carrying a sweet little fairy with me and although i hate taking it easy,i do not want

to hurt the baby in anyway," Clarion answered.

Heidi nodded and smiled.

"Does it hurt when the baby moves?" Silvermist asked.

Clarion laughed and shook her head.

"No,only slightly when she kicks," the queen,and mother,answered.

"Can you talk to the baby?" Iridessa asked.

Clarion and Milori chuckled.

"We often do," the lord said.

"Can she hear you?" Clank asked.

"Of course,at least she always seems to respond with a sudden movement," Clarion beamed.

The fairies all stared at their queen's belly.

"Would you like to try?" Clarion asked after a moment of silence.

Everyone nodded and moved closer.

"Hi little princess!"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Hi!"

Everyone crowded the queen and lord.

"Oh!" Clarion exclaimed in a soft voice.

She put her hand to her stomach again.

The fairies looked at her in horror.

"She seems to like all this attention," Clarion laughed,rubbing where the baby had kicked.

The other fairies let out a relieved breath.

Milori then put his hand beside Clarion's,it was met by a kick.

The two laughed as their baby kicked again.

"Can you feel her kicking?" Gliss asked her lord.

Milori nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to try?" Clarion asked softly.

Gliss nodded eagerly.

The queen smiled and took the winter fairy's hand,placing it on her belly.

Everyone held their breath,waiting for the princess to kick and Gliss to squeal excitedly.

Gliss didn't feel anything.

She looked up confused at the queen.

Gliss saw Queen Clarion smiling lovingly and motherly at her stomach.

"Don't be shy,my dear baby girl," Clarion whispered lovingly.

They sat a few more seconds before Gliss suddenly felt something hit her hand,surprising her.

The fairy pulled her hand back quickly.

Clarion chuckled.

"I felt it!" Gliss squealed.

Everyone else asked to try,Clarion,being the good fairy she was,happily let them.

"I can't believe we can feel her before she is born!" exclaimed Spike.

"What ever..." Vidia rolled her eyes.

"Oh,please Vidia,you know you want to try..." Rose teased.

Vidia rolled her eyes again.

"I'll go next,if you don't want to Vidia..." Clank said.

Vidia gestured to Clarion.

"Knock yourself out,literally..."

Clank moved closer to his queen and bent down to her belly.

"Hello,princess...I'm Clank," he said happily.

Clarion laughed as the tinker talked to the baby.

"Maybe you'll be tinker like Tink,Bobble,and me," Clank said.

"Sure,all we need is another stupid tinker..." Vidia muttered.

Clarion seemed to be the only one that heard.

"Vidia!" she exclaimed.

Vidia just smirked at the queen.

"Clarion,we need to get going," Milori put a hand on her shoulder.

His love nodded.

"Yes,it has been a pleasure to chat with you all," the queen smiled at the fairies.

Clarion stood up.

"Queen Clarion,can i ask one more question?" Tink asked.

"Of course,darling," Clarion smiled.

"How do you get pregnant?" the tinker asked.

Vidia laughed as Clarion stuttered.

"TinkerBell...well...um..."Clarion didn't know what to say.

"Maybe some of your friends know,TinkerBell," Milori said.

Bobble,Rosetta,and Fawn nodded.

Spike and Vidia snickered and said,

"I'm not telling her."

Clarion took Milori's arm and said good bye to the girls then the two walked out.

"So?How did Queen Clarion get pregnant?" Tink asked.

Fawn whispered in the tinker's ear for a moment or two.

"What!?" Tink exclaimed.

"Yup,dear Ree had it with Lord Milori," Vidia snickered.

Tink couldn't believe her queen did 'it'.

"Don't worry Tink,that's how humans get pregnant too," Rosetta said.

"Some for pleasure too..."

"Did you do it with Sled?" Tink asked Rosetta.

"No!That is disgusting!" Rosetta exclaimed.

Everyone giggled.

"Well,we better go start practicing for the play," Iridessa reminded them.

They all nodded and flew for the Fairy Theater.

* * *

"Iridessa!Speak louder!" yelled Lyria.

"Sunshine be mine,for we have yet to..." Iridessa trailed off.

"No!

My sun rays shine

The day is mine,

I have yet to dine on

the bliss of spring!"

Lyria yelled angrily.

"Oh..."

Iridessa then recited it perfectly.

She was playing the sun in the play.

The rest of the play went on,and by the end,Lyria was insane and dangerous.

"We have soooooo much work to do!" she yelled and went on lecturing everyone on their part.

"Lyria,what is wrong?" Spring asked.

"These guys don't know one thing about acting,yet Queen Clarion thought

it would be fine for them to ruin the play!"

"Fairies and sparrow-men!Please concentrate!" Spring yelled.

"This has to be PERFECT!" he shouted angrily.

The fairies all began having second thoughts about being in the play.

"You have to work harder,your little efforts are not enough,i don't know what you are

thinking in those pea-brain minds of yours,but you need to get it together!"

Minister Spring was acting really out of character.

His anger overtook his usual self and was fueled by Clarion being with Milori.

"Now get your act together and stop making it hard on everyone else!

Stop being so useless!"

"Minister Spring!" came a soft yet angry voice.

The minister spun around to see Queen Clarion glaring at him.

"Queen Clarion!"

"Do you think it is alright to be yelling at my fairies?!" she asked angrily.

"These ones shouldn't even be here!" Spring pointed to Tink and the others.

"Any who want to can be in the play," Clarion said,a bit calmer this time.

"Yes but they should be being punished for spying,in fact they should be banished for it,"he shouted.

The group of fairies felt like crying.

Banished?

From Pixie Hollow?

Their home?

Clarion shook her head.

"Then i wouldn't get any useless crap and junk from Tinkerbell-"

"Minister Spring!" Clarion raised her voice a little more than she had meant to.

"I am not going to banish them,they have had their punishment," Clarion said,fluttering to Tink.

She bent down so she was eye level with Tink,which proved hard with her belly in the way.

"Tinkerbell,sweet heart,your inventions are brilliant and useful,nothing less,"

the queen smiled warmly.

"My,my Clarion,you have gone soft!" Spring yelled.

Clarion stood up slowly.

"Minister," Clarion tried to calm him down.

"Queen Clarion,you have gone soft!" he insisted.

"I will show you how 'soft' i am in a second or two if you don't shut your mouth now!" Clarion threatened.

Minister looked at his lovely queen.

"Queen Clarion,you are not fit to run this kingdom," Spring suddenly said.

Everyone gasped.

Clarion stayed quiet and tried to be calm.

"May i ask why?"

"You are pregnant and in my eyes unworthy of the crown," he spat.

A strong wind blew through the Fairy Theater and fury spread like fire through the queen's eyes.

"My child has nothing to do with the way i act and the Pixie Dust Tree will die if i am no

longer queen..." Clarion didn't add that she would die as well.

Spring glared angrily at the queen.

Clarion then noticed the fairies watching her fight with the minister.

She flew out the door,Spring trailing behind her.

"I do not wish to continue this," Clarion told him before flying to find Milori.

Spring followed her any way.

"You are an arrogant waist of pixie dust,maybe those sprites have a good reason to-"

Clarion turned to face the minister.

He had fainted.


	43. Bad to Worse

Ch. 43 Bad to Worse

"Minister!"

Clarion rushed to the fallen sparrow-man.

"Clar...baby...pixie hol..." the minister mumbled.

By now at least half of Pixie Hollow had gathered.

Clarion put her hand to his head,he felt a little warm.

'He must have gotten too angry,i've never seen him like this,' Clarion thought.

"Queen Clarion!What happened?!" asked Minister Summer as the other ministers flew up.

Clarion knelt beside Spring.

"He has just fainted," Clarion calmed everyone.

"Why though?" asked Autumn.

"From stress-"

Clarion stopped herself when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

Looking down,she saw Spring was still out but seemed to be sleep walking.

He still laid on the ground,but his arms were around her waist.

The queen peeled them off.

"Minister,wake up," she ordered.

When ever she threw his hands off of her waist,he replaced them there.

She was trying to get them off,when she looked up and saw the minister leaning

towards her with puckered lips.

Clarion leaned back and pushed his head away.

"Hyacinth!" Clarion used his real name,something she never uses for the ministers

unless she is mad.

He tried to kiss her again,this time making it closer.

He was perhaps a couple inches away from her face.

"Hyacinth,pull your self together!" she yelled.

Spring now had the other ministers trying to peel him off of the queen.

"He is a lot stronger than he looks!" Summer said.

"That is because he is practically strangling Queen Clarion with his arms," Autumn whispered.

Clarion tried to stand,but Spring held her down.

He was waaaaaaaaaaaay too close for comfort.

With one final pull,the ministers went tumbling backwards and Spring fell onto Queen Clarion.

His face,puckered lips and all,lunged at Clarion's,catching her cheek and VERY close to her lips.

She felt her hand go up,but stopped the slap in mid air.

"Hyacinth,get off,now!" Clarion said as calmly as she could.

Everyone stood in shock at the scene in front of them.

The Minister of Spring was trying to kiss the queen,the queen was trying to get him

off of her,and the other ministers were trying to pull him off.

Clarion stared at the minister as he came closer to her face.

'If he kisses me again,i swear i will slap him!'

Spring came closer and closer,no matter how loud the queen yelled at him.

That's when he pulled forward quickly,meeting the queen's cheek.

Clarion again felt her hand fly through the air and hit the ministers cheek.

Spring yelped and stood up quickly.

"What happened-ow!" Spring yelped and put his hand to his head before collapsing again.

Everyone gasped.

Clarion quickly got up and flew to his side again.

She took his minister's crown off and started searching his head for bruises.

Her hand brushed against a raised and tender spot on his head.

"He has hit his head," she reported.

Everyone gasped again.

A shadow covered the hollow and Clarion looked to see a snow white owl.

* * *

Archimedes landed and Milori jumped off,running to his love's side.

She was just getting up and the other ministers were carrying Spring to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Milori asked,taking his love's hands.

"He..." Clarion looked to her fairies and saw they were listening.

Milori saw a couple fairies whispering and caught a few words.

"I can't believe him...he tried to...why would he kiss a almost married..."

Milori snapped back to see Clarion looking at the ground.

"Clarion?"

She looked up at him.

Milori suddenly became very angry.

"Did he do anything?" he asked.

"Shh,no he didn't,but when he wakes up,i'm going to have a long talk with him."

Milori calmed himself down and laughed lightly.

Clarion looked at him,clearly confused.

"He's got it coming."

Clarion punched his shoulder softly,her beautiful lips forming a smirk.

"Now,i have some paperwork to do,i will be in my study if you need me,"she kissed his lips

softly and flew off.

Milori then hopped on his owl and flew to the Winter Woods.

* * *

"Ah,Minister,you are awake," Gyro,a healing talent,said.

Minister Spring sat up.

His head was slightly throbbing and he still felt the anger and tension from before.

"What happened?" he asked.

Gyro frowned at him.

"You fainted and-"

The door opened and the other ministers flew in.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Winter.

"Ugh...what do you three want?" Spring answered.

Autumn dismissed Gyro so they could speak privately.

"Well,Queen Clarion is madder than a hornet at you," Summer put her hands on her hips.

Spring frowned.

This was one dangerous situation if the queen was mad at him.

"Lord Milori is even more so," Winter said.

"Ugh,who cares!"

"You should,now get yourself ready,we have to supervise the water talent fairies make the

water bubble around the area," Autumn said.

Spring got up and brushed off his clothes.

"Let's go."

* * *

Clarion sat at her desk in her study.

It had been a couple of hours since she had seen Milori,at least three.

She sighed and sat back in her chair,rubbing her belly.

"Boy today turned around quickly..." she whispered.

She felt a flutter against her stomach.

"My darling little Bouncy..." she giggled softly.

Clarion smiled and went back to her leaf parchments and papers.

Another hour passed.

* * *

"Alright,that went smooth," Summer said,as the ministers flew into the tree.

They had just gotten back from supervising the making of the water bubble.

"Yes,now one of us must notify Queen Clarion," Winter reminded them.

"I'll look for her in her room."

"I'll look in the meeting room."

"I have the Tinker's Nook."

Everyone looked at Spring.

"Um...i'll look in her study," he said,thinking that was the least likely place she would be.

Everyone nodded and flew to look for the queen.

* * *

Clarion sat writing in her graceful,elegant writing that danced across the leaf papers.

A laugh sounded from behind her,making her jump.

Turning her head,she saw Milori standing by the door.

"Do you ever take a break when ever working on paperwork?" he laughed again.

Clarion smiled slightly at him,her anger at Spring still fogged her mind.

Milori walked behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You said you would be here if i needed you," he smirked.

Clarion didn't catch the smirk,she was too busy writing on a leaf.

* * *

Minister Spring approached the queen's study and heard talking.

He peaked open the door and listened.

* * *

"Milori,i'm not in the mood right now," Clarion said,not looking up from her work.

"Really?" he asked,kissing her temple and slowly moving down.

Clarion let him kiss her,but didn't say anything.

"Alright,i'm getting the silent treatment now?" he asked irritated.

Clarion looked up in shock at him.

"No!"

"Well,why won't you tell me what is wrong and why you are shutting me out?"

"I'm not shutting you out,i'm just not in the mood,Milori," Clarion looked at him caring.

Milori didn't return her gaze.

Clarion sighed and got out of her seat.

She walked to Milori and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He moved her to the front of him and hugged her lovingly.

"I'm sorry,Clarion,i guess i'm still mad about earlier,"he said softly.

"Me too," she responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Milori reached down and kissed her soft honey tasting lips.

"Milori..."

"What is it?"

Clarion blushed and lowered her voice.

"I'm back in the mood," she whispered.

"I don't know,Clarion,i'm not really in the mood right now..." Milori mocked her.

Clarion smirked as her hands,which were resting on his chest,moved down his torso,to his

pants,and back up.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she did so.

"You dirty girl..." he whispered,pulling her closer.

* * *

Minister Spring gritted his teeth in anger outside the door.

'That should be me!'

* * *

Milori slid his hands down his love's back and to her behind.

Their lips met and Milori slid his tongue along her bottom lip,begging for entrance.

Clarion didn't grant it and kept her mouth closed,her lips forming a playful smile.

Milori felt the smile against his lips and smiled as well.

He tried harder to get his tongue inside her mouth,but couldn't.

He felt Clarion's smile of triumph.

Milori smirked and pinched her butt.

His love squeaked and he slid his tongue into her mouth,now it was his turn

to smile in triumph.

Milori finally pulled back and smirked at her.

"Oh,i love you so much..." Clarion declared.

Milori smiled.

"I know."

"If i weren't pregnant already,how could i resist you?" she asked.

Milori kissed her neck.

"You couldn't."

* * *

Minister Spring had it.

Hatred,self-pity,anger,and rage coursed through him.

He threw open the door,surprising the queen and lord.

The next thing he did was the least expected,most dangerous,and suicidal thing he could have done.

* * *

**Sorry if this is crappy,i am sooooooooooooooo tired!**

**Anyway,R&R plz!**

**Thanks:)**


	44. ATTENTION!

**Ollo my loyal readers.**

**"Those Moments" is a new story that i am going to write,but you guys are the prompt givers!**

**I will take 10 prompts at a time,so fire the ideas at me.**

**1. By:Clarionromance22**

**2. By:ilovemilarion**

**3. By:Love2Laugh**

**4. By:QC loves LM**

**5. By:Unaligned fae queen**

**6. By:Guest**

**7. By:**

**8. By:**

**9. By:**

**10. By:**

**I may or may not write lemons,or whatever you call them.**

**If i'm in the mood for one,then i will.**

**So really you are welcome to suggest anything.**

**I will make your prompts as best as i can,i love writing!**

**PM or review prompts for me,i expect some prompts today,ok? 0.0**

**Naw,i'm ok with not getting any,but please do suggest. ;)**

**I will also make sure you are given credit for your prompt and ideas.**

**Hope to start writing soon!**

**I got 10 slots to fill!**


	45. MORE Minister Trouble

**Sooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated for a while:(**

**I have been knee deep in home work.**

**Anyway,enough of my excuses and on with the story!**

* * *

Ch. 44 MORE Minister Trouble

Minister Spring flew to his queen and took her hand harshly,pulling her out of Milori's arms.

"Hyacinth!"

"We need to talk," Spring said angrily and dragged her to the door.

Clarion ripped her hand out of his and stopped.

"What has gotten into you lately?" she asked.

Milori walked angrily to her side.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

Clarion put a hand on his shoulder,calming him down.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked as calm as possible.

"I can't stand this any longer,Queen Clarion.

Seeing you with him.

Queen Clarion,i lov-"

Clarion lifted her hand and pixie dust shot from it right at the minister.

He fell to the floor,snoring.

Milori look of anger turned to concern and love when he looked at Clarion.

"Clarion?" he asked.

She was looking at the floor in deep thought and didn't answer.

The lord touched her shoulder and spoke her name again.

Clarion jumped and looked up at him,sorrow in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just thinking."

"Why so quiet?"

"I'm torn between letting him keep his memory of the past days or make him forget this all happened."

Milori looked at his love and took her in his arms.

"I think his mind could use some tweaking," he said,rubbing her back.

Clarion shook her head.

"That would be horrid of me," she said,still shaking her head.

Milori kissed her forehead.

"I promise i will never let him touch you like that again," he promised.

His love looked up at him and smiled thankfully.

"I know."

"Mmmrmmmmm..." mumbled Minister Spring.

Clarion turned her attention to the awaking minister.

The doors to her study opened and the other ministers flew in.

"Oh!What happened?!" asked Winter.

Clarion looked at Minister Spring.

"I believe he came to tell me the bubble was finished," she guessed.

Spring stood up and looked angrily at the couple.

"Yes,that's all i came to tell you,and you knock me out with pixie dust!" he exclaimed.

The ministers looked at the queen and lord.

Clarion glared at him.

"Yes,well thank you for notifying me," she said coldly.

She began fluttering to her desk.

"I told you you were soft," Spring muttered.

Clarion turned her head towards him.

"And what did i tell you?" she threatened.

Autumn,Summer,and Winter watched in surprise.

"So you knock me out with pixie dust when you could have just erased my memory."

Clarion stayed silent and fiddled with a leaf paper.

"Huh,why not?!" he repeated.

Milori advanced on him.

"What kind of queen do you think i am?" she asked angrily.

"You knocked me out!"

"I saved you from saying something that you would have regretted deeply!" she scowled.

"Uh,may i say something?" Summer asked.

Clarion turned to the minister with a calm and caring face.

"Of course," she said smiling warmly.

"Hyacinth,i don't agree with you that Queen Clarion is what you say she is.

She is a great queen and you know that.

You are letting jealousy and anger over take the minister we knew before."

Summer faced an angry faced Spring with a calm expression.

"You three are all against me on this too!

I can't-mmmphmmm!"

Minister Autumn covered Spring's mouth with his hand.

The insane minister didn't stop screaming and yelling though.

Clarion sighed and rested one arm on her stomach while the other hand pinched the

bridge of her nose.

Milori walked to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"You could knock him out again," he tried.

The other ministers laughed.

Clarion shot a glare that hid the laughter and playfulness she really felt.

Milori sensed these hidden emotions and kissed her cheek softly.

"No,let him go," she laughed lightly.

Autumn let the now quiet Minister Spring out of the head lock he had him in.

Spring brushed off his clothes and breathed slowly to calm him down.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

Clarion smiled warmly.

"As am i,but i am counting on you to help me bring the seasons to the Mainland

and we cannot be fighting.

I have to be able to trust you too,i will not except behavior like earlier.

Understood?" she asked.

Spring nodded and flew out the door.

Once the door shut behind Spring,Clarion laughed.

Everyone else in the room looked at her confused.

"That entire time the baby was kicking,as if she were the one giving the lecture,"

she explained,rubbing the spot the baby had been kicking.

Everyone smiled.

Milori hugged and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Now,Claire and i are going to check the water bubble," Clarion said as she walked

out of his arms and towards the door.

"Claire?" Milori asked.

The ministers all looked at their queen confusedly.

"What?" Clarion answered trying to cover up her mistake of calling the baby Claire.

Milori chuckled.

"That is a wonderful name,Clarion," he said,still laughing.

The queen sighed.

"Lately, i have been chatting with our baby and she doesn't seem to like any of the other

names," she explained.

"It is still early," her husband in a day and a half laughed.

She nodded and walked out the door.

"Hmm...Princess Claire..." Autumn thought out loud.

Milori looked at Summer,Autumn,and Winter.

"No,just Claire," he smiled.

They all nodded,smiling as well.

* * *

"My dear baby girl,i'm sorry mommy has been putting so much stress on you lately."

Clarion rubbed her belly lovingly.

'As am i...' a cold voice called.

Clarion looked around frantically.

Tinkers were driving carts full of lost things,baking-talents were carrying fresh herbs and

greens to the kitchen,and outside the fairy theater was bustling with decorating-talents.

The queen couldn't find the personage that the voice belonged to.

"I must be imagining things," she muttered.

Clarion then proceeded to inspect the water bubble.

* * *

"Water isn't going to stop us,not that we now have our own source of power..."

Neferus laughed maniacally.

"You will lead us to victory and there is nothing Queen Clarion can do to stop us!" Mia

looked into the shadows at the outline of a dark figure.

"Yes,and when the time comes...we will gather the forces and attack..."

A raspy,deathly cold voice laughed huskily.

"When the time comes,we will be ready...

When the time comes,Clarion will be fighting to keep her breath steady...

When the time comes,rampage we must...

When the time comes,blood of her own daughter will flow through the pixie dust..."


End file.
